Haunted Past
by Aiden Draco Malfoy
Summary: Tonya and Eli have been friend with Mcfly for over a year. They met them while on vacation in Colorado. Now Mcfly have come back to visit after going on their world tour. While they are visiting, some of Tonya's past comes back to haunt her. Will Tonya be
1. The Airport

**A/N: Ok, i'm going to give this a try...but if no one reviews then i just might take this down...it all depends...so here's a full summary of what this story is about.**

**Also, i accidentally posted this under my old name 'made up for me' and that one doesn't go to my e-mail, so i'm switching over to this one...sorry for any confusion.**

**Summary: **

**Tonya and Eli have been friend with Mcfly for over a year. They met them while on vacation in ** **Colorado****. Now Mcfly have come back to visit after going on their world tour. While they are visiting, some of Tonya's past comes back to haunt her. Will Tonya be able to move on, or will her past keep her from finally getting close to a guy? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Tonya and Eli right now...oh and some other characters too. Don't own Mcfly basically. **

**Rating: M or R**

**The Airport**

Do you know how annoying it is trying to finish getting ready with someone yelling at you to hurry up? I do, and right now I'm about to freak out on the person who is yelling at me.

"Tonya hurry up please, I don't want to miss their plane." Eli whined from outside the bathroom door.

I rinsed my mouth out with water, put my toothbrush back in its case, then threw the door open. "There I'm done; you can leave me alone now!" Eli narrowed her eyebrows at me. "Well do you know how annoying it is to try to brush your teeth and have someone yelling at you to hurry up while you're doing it?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to get to the airport before Harry's plane gets in so I can be their when they exit the plane."

I looked down at my watch. "We still have an hour before their plane gets in. I'm sure we'll be there in plenty of time."

"Just come on Tonya. Oh and you'll have to drive, I don't think I could make it there right now." I grabbed my bag off of the couch and rolled my eyes at Eli who was going around the room to make sure all the lights were off.

"Ok, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt; you haven't seen him in six months. However you have to look at it from my point of view…Danny's going to be there."

Now it was Eli's turn to roll her eyes. She opened the door and stepped outside onto the porch. The sun was shinning brightly and the white fluffy clouds stood out against the bright blue sky. I stepped out behind her and locked the door behind me, and then we headed for the car.

"Speaking of Danny, I just have one tiny favor to ask you." I sighed, knowing exactly what the favor was, and asked her 'What's that?' "Could you please not argue with him this time? I mean this is the first time I get to see Harry in six months and I really don't want to spend my time with him listening to you and Danny bicker."

The task she was asking of me was quite a hard one. In the past year and a half that I have know Danny and the band there hasn't been one day that Danny and I were not fighting when we were around one another. So not arguing with Danny today, the first day that I have seen him in six months would be impossible. I mean that's six months of lack of annoying him. I have to get out all of what I saved up for him sometime.

"I'll try not to argue with Danny, but it all depends on him. I won't initiate arguing, but if he does, then it will be hard not to argue with him."

"Just please try not to argue with him…Please Tonya, for me?"

I shook my head at her puppy dog eyes and pouting face as I pulled into the airport parking lot.

"I said I'll try." Eli sighed and got out of the car. I got out too then locked the doors and we headed to the terminal.

**McFly**

When we got to the terminal they were supposed to arrive in, we realized that we were early. After showing security our badges we went in.

"Told ya we had time." I said to Eli as I flopped down in a nearby chair. The place was practically empty. The terminal we were in was for celebrities so they didn't have to fight their way through the airport.

"So, I wanted to get here early in case their plane arrived early."

"Yeah, okay." I laid my head back and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I realized that I didn't feel Eli's presence beside me and I opened my eyes to find her pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. I watched her slightly amused for a minute then I spoke. "Eli, chill. Have a seat, everything is fine."

She seemed to ignore me and kept on pacing; only now she was talking out loud. "Does my hair look ok? What if it's gone flat? Oh, what if he doesn't like my outfit? I knew I should have worn the blue shirt and not this one. I don't think he likes pink very well. Oh what if he really hates it and wants to break up with me because of it? Oh I should just go home and change. Do I have time? No there is no time. He's going to hate it for sure."

I laughed lightly to myself but then I decided I had better stop Eli before she had a meltdown. "Eli." I called to her, but she still didn't answer. So I stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders saying her name again.

"Eli, chill out." She looked at me stunned then began to calm down. "Don't worry you look great. Harry will love your outfit and your hair is not flat. Besides he's not here to look at your hair or clothes, he's here to see you." She nodded her head.

"Right, right everything will be fine. I'm just so nervous Tonya."

"Here, just sit down," I guided her to a chair, "and relax. You'll be fine." I looked at my watch. "They should be here in about fifteen minutes. Now take this time to compose yourself. You don't want Harry to see you all flustered."

"You're right. Thanks for coming with me. I would be a nervous wreck without you."

"Yeah well that's why we're friends."

"Right." Eli took out her headphones and put them in her ears then took to looking out the window. I closed my eyes again and rested my head on the back of my seat and waited.

Almost fifteen minutes later I heard a commotion in the terminal. I looked up to see three really big buff men walking our way and a crowd of people behind them. There were people with cameras and lights were flashing as pictures were taken. One of the big men moved slightly one way and I was able to get a clear view of Harry. I smiled then nudged Eli who was staring out the window oblivious to the world. She looked at me and I gestured for her to look and she did. Then she quickly threw her MP3 player at me and took off running, shouting "HARRY!"

Everyone looked at her while Harry stepped in front of the guards and took off running towards her. When they met he dropped his stuff and picked her up, spinning around, and gave her a long passionate kiss. I walked up slowly behind them and got there about the same time the rest of the group did. When Tom saw me he imitated Eli and Harry.

"Tonya!" He screeched in a mock voice.

"Tom!" I screeched too. We threw ourselves at each other dramatically and hugged making kissing sounds. The rest of the guys just laughed along with the bodyguards.

"Very funny you guys." Eli said glaring at us.

"Oh come on E, we're just having a bit of a laugh." Tom said putting an arm around her. I gave Dougie a quick hug and turned to Eli.

"Yeah really, 'just a bit of a laugh' that's all." I said imitating Tom's accent. Tom just laughed at me and turned to Eli.

"See, no harm meant." He removed his arm from Eli's shoulder as Harry replaced it with his.

"So how was your guy's flight?" I asked making brief eye contact with Danny. He hadn't said anything yet, and that was unusual for him. Usually he would make it his personal goal to insult me as soon as he saw me. But when I looked at him he just had this dazed look on his face. As soon as he realized I noticed him looking at me, he quickly looked away.

"Oh, it was great. First class is really the only way to fly." Tom said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I especially like those little peanuts they give you." Dougie said pulling a pack out of his pocket.

"Dude, you can get those anywhere on a plane." I replied, taking the bag of peanuts out of his hand and poured a few into my hand. He looked about to protest but then just shrugged his shoulders.

"So are you guys hungry?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." All the guys said at once.

"Well good, then lets go get something to eat."

We all turned and started walking to the exit. Eli leaned over to whisper "Thank you" to me that only she and I could hear.

"For What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"For not fighting with Danny."

"Oh, well like I said I wouldn't argue if he didn't argue. So you really have to thank him." Eli nodded her head and then Harry pulled her back to him. I walked beside them, staring off ahead. It was really weird how Danny hadn't picked on me yet. Normally he would make it his personal goal to insult me as soon as he saw me. In fact the last time I saw him he insulted me right away. The boys had just walked into our apartment to say goodbye before they headed back to Europe and the first thing I heard was Danny's voice say "What smells in here?" Then he looked at me and said "Oh, I know, it's Tonya."

It might not always be something really big that he would annoy me with; it could always be something small, like sitting with his feet on the table. It didn't matter what it was, but we would always end up in a full out argument.

But so far he hadn't said anything to me and that amazed me. I knew that he noticed me because he was starring at me the whole time. It was kind of annoying really. I wanted to tell him to take a picture, it would last longer, but I didn't want to start an argument.

"So who's going with whom?" Eli asked the guys.

"Well we have a car here." Tom answered.

"Yeah a limo; how cool." Dougie chimed in.

"Well Tonya has her car here and she can't just leave it here."

"Well we could send the limo ahead and just ride with Tonya. We'd be less likely to be noticed that way." Harry reasoned.

"Oh no, I'm not riding with her. She'd probably kill us before we get there." I knew it was too good to be true. Danny just had to put his two cents in. I stopped walking and spun around quickly. Danny, who was walking behind me, almost ran into me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked glaring at him.

"It means you are a crazy driver." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, well at least I drive better than you." I began to assume arguing stance.

"Yeah right; I haven't ran over any mailboxes yet."

"Yeah, you're right, just stop signs." Danny turned a shade of pink as I got right up net to him and glared at him. Quickly the blush went away and he glared back. Suddenly I felt Dougie put his arm around my shoulder and pull me away.

"Come on Tonya, Tom and I will ride with you and Eli, Harry and Danny will ride in the limo. That way we'll each have someone with us who knows their way around, and you and Danny don't have to ride together."

I gave one last look at Danny then agreed with Dougie. AS I turned around Eli gave me an evil look and I just shrugged at her. "He started it."

**McFly**

We decided to go to a restaurant that not many people go to. It was a family restaurant and mostly older people went to it. It was perfect for a famous music group. The ride to the restaurant was a peaceful one. Tom talked on his cell phone most of the time to his girlfriend and Dougie, who sat up front, joked around with me the whole ride.

"So I read in an interview the other day that you eat people's dead skin." Dougie started laughing.

"Yeah I heard that one too. I don't just go around munching on peoples dead skin. Geeze I swear, you loose one bet and people start making up stories about you."

"Bet?" I asked confused, glancing at him quickly.

"Yeah, this guy bet me I couldn't get this girls phone number before him. And well I didn't; so dead skin was involved."

"Ew Dougie, that's just gross." I wrinkled my nose up in disgust.

"Yeah it was." We both laughed as I pulled into the parking lot. The people that were in the lot stopped to look at the limo that pulled in behind us. Some shrugged their shoulders and moved on, but a few stalled a bit to see who was inside. When the boys stepped out of the cars, the rest of the people just gave them disapproving looks and moved on in.

"I guess my stunning wardrobe just doesn't do it for them." Dougie whispered to me.

"Nah," I said back, "It was just your looks; scared them away." Dougie looked at me with a playful hurt expression on his face and I just laughed and put my arm around him. "I was kidding."

"Uh, huh. Sure." I gave Dougie a little kiss on the cheek and he just smiled and shook his head.

When we got inside I told the group to go ahead and get a table, that I had to go to the bathroom and I would catch up. Eli wanted to go to, so we sent the boys ahead.

"So how was your ride?" Eli asked me as she fixed her hair.

"Peaceful. Dougie is such a kick. He talks about some crazy stuff. Did you know he really did eat a person's dead skin?"

Eli mirrored the exact face I made earlier. "Ew did he really?"

"Yeah, but it was just for a bet. So how was your ride?"

"Pretty good. Harry told Danny off for arguing with you, but you know how Danny is; he didn't care."

"Yeah, he's such and ass. He has to make an argument out of everything."

"Oh no, you are not just blaming Danny for everything. You do your fare share of starting the arguments too."

"I do not." I replied shocked that she would even think that. She just looked at me. "Ok, I guess I do."

"Well we better be getting back before they send in a search party." I agreed with her then followed her out the door and to the table. When we got there, there were only two spots open, one beside Harry and one beside Danny. Eli took the seat beside Harry, leaving the one beside Danny for me. I just stopped and stared at her. Then Tom, who was setting on the other side of Eli, noticed I wasn't moving, and he got up and took the seat beside Danny.

"Sorry, we forgot." He whispered to me as he sat down. I noticed Danny roll his eyes and shake his head. But I didn't say anything and just sat down beside Eli.

A few minutes later our waitress came up to the table. She was a skinny blonde girl, around the same age as us. When she approached us her eyes searched around the table, and then a wide smile broke out on her face.

"Hello my name is Katrina and I'll be your server. What can I get you today?" She had a bit of a southern accent to her voice when she spoke. I looked over at Dougie and Danny across the table and they were whispering back and fourth to each other while eyeballing the girl. I just rolled my eyes as Harry spoke.

"Um we're not sure what we want yet, but we could give you our drink orders." The server just nodded her head and we gave her our drink orders.

"I just love your accents; England right?" The guys just laughed.

"Yep, we're from England." Harry answered.

"I love that place. I'll be right back with your drinks for ya." When she left the guys started laughing again.

"Accents, what's she talking about, she's the one with the accent." Dougie said.

"Uh, Doug, you're in America right now. You're the one with the accent honey." The guys just laughed at me and Dougie just rolled his eyes.

About ten minutes later we had all given the waitress our orders and were now discussing plans for the night.

"Clubbing! I want to go clubbing." Danny spoke loudly. The elderly couple sitting at the table behind us just shook their heads and started muttering to one another.

"Danny you always want to go clubbing. Don't you ever do anything else?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"I drink." Danny replied and we all started laughing again.

"Mate I think drinking and clubbing go together." Tom said slapping Danny on the back.

"Well then no, I don't ever do anything else." Our food then came and our table, much to the delight of our neighboring tables, became much quieter.

After we finished eating, Danny, deciding that he wasn't going to lets us forget about clubbing asked Eli and me where the best clubs were.

"So I guess we all are going clubbing tonight then huh?" I said to the group as we headed out the door.

"Yep." They all replied.

"Oh wait, I forgot something, you guys go ahead I'll catch up." Danny said as he quickly turned around and headed back into the direction of our table. A couple minutes later he came out the door with a huge grin on his face, folding a piece of paper and sticking it in his pocket.

"What did you forget?" Dougie asked Danny as he got ready to get into the limo.

Danny smiled cheekily. "Our waitresses phone number."


	2. That Night

**A/N: Here's Chapter two for you...if i get reviews...i'll post more..hope you like it!**

**That Night**

After taking the boys back to their apartment they had here, Eli and I headed back to our own apartment, which was a few blocks away, to get ready. Once again Eli was fretting about what she was going to wear. About every three minutes she would dash into my room to ask me what I thought about the clothes she had picked out.

"Eli for the millionth time, I told you, you look great." I said while applying my dark eyeliner.

"You're just saying that." She pouted, flopping down on my bed.

"No I'm not; you look great in everything you put on. I'm sure Harry will think you look hott in whatever you wear."

She just stared at me pouting. I tried to ignore her, but eventually I gave up. I put down my eyeliner and turned to face her. She just continued to pout up at me so I stomped over, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to her room. Setting her on her bed I walked into her closet to look for something. It was a miracle I could find anything in there. Eventually I found what I was looking for; a black v-cut dress. The straps came up around the neck and it fell to mid-thigh. There was a slit in it and it had some ruffles. It was kind of a classy salsa dress. Eli's eyes lit up when I emerged from the closet with it.

"Here, wear this and wear your hair up. You'll look hott." I winked at her. She jumped up and threw her arms around my neck.

"You are so the greatest Tonya." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah yeah, now go finish getting ready the boys should be here soon."

I headed back to my own room to finish getting ready. A few minutes later Eli came back into my room fully dress and hair done.

"So what do you think?" She asked twirling around.

"Oh, hott." I said winking at her.

"Great. You look pretty hott yourself there. I just love that dress on you. The white so compliments your skin." My dressed looked a bit similar to Eli's except mine was a white halter and it had sparkles on it with no slit. "You wouldn't be trying to impress anyone tonight would you?" Eli raised her eyebrow at me and gave me a coy smile.

"What? No, I thought we were going out tonight. I'm not going to go out looking like a slob just because I don't have a date." Eli nodded her head and said 'Sure.' She didn't believe me one bit.

"Whatever Eli, I'm allowed to look hott too." Just then the door bell rang loudly throughout the apartment. Eli immediately tensed up in anticipation, looking about ready to puke.

"Oh god, they're here."

"Chill babe, it will be fine." I headed out of my room with Eli right behind me shutting off the light. The doorbell rang again as I was just about to the door and I called out "I'm coming" right before I threw it open; Eli standing closely behind me.

Four pairs of eyes stared entranced at us. We felt kind of like animals in a cage being stared at. I heard Eli begin to giggle behind me and I just rubbed the back of my neck with my hand feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh guys, could you like quit staring at us like that?" I asked them knocking them out of their trance.

"Wow you two look…"

"Amazing!" Dougie finished for Harry.

I smiled politely. "Well thank you, you guys look nice too." There was a moment of awkward silence. I could tell Harry was staring at Eli's chest and she noticed too as a blush crept up her cheeks. "So are you guys going to come in or just stand there like gaping fish?"

Each of the guys looked slightly embarrassed but moved into the apartment. Harry immediately went to give Eli a kiss as Dougie gave me a hug, followed closely by Tom. Danny was the only one left and he just stared at me. I felt his eyes burning into me as they traveled over my body. When his eyes finally locked with mine he smirked. "You look nice." My heart stopped. Did I just get a compliment from Danny? "But those shoes will never make you look tall. You should really give that up." He said as he brushed past me. I knew there had to be a catch somewhere. I turned quickly and glared at him as he went to stand by Tom. I was just about to open my mouth to say something when Eli spoke up quickly.

"Well I'll just go get my purse and we'll be on our way out. Tonya, don't you need to get yours too?" She asked trying to urge me on. I took my glare off of Danny and went to my room to get my stuff. When I returned Eli asked if I made sure to turn off all the lights and I assured her I did. Then with one final flick of a light switch, we headed to the limo.

**McFly**

Hanging out with celebrities sure has its perks. First off a fully stocked limo, second a cut to the front of the line at the entrance to the hottest club in town. You either had to be really rich, really hott or famous to get in.

As we stepped out of the car, camera lights flashed and people stared. I felt really nervous but just smiled and slipped my arms through Dougie and Toms. Danny went ahead and shook hands with the bouncer like old friends, and then he went in followed by Harry and Eli, then me, Tom and Dougie.

The place was so high class looking. People were dancing everywhere and there was even a special VIP section. Danny disappeared immediately to find some girl to dance with, and Harry and Eli made their way to the dance floor. Tom, Dougie and I made our way over to the bar, and Tom ordered us drinks. The bartender looked at me with raised eyebrows, so I rolled my eyes, pulled out my ID and showed it to him. He looked skeptical but served us our drinks.

I took my drink and sipped at it as we watched the people on the dance floor. I liked the feeling the place gave off. It was a nice night and I was in the mood for partying.

"You two are my dates tonight okay." I yelled to Tom and Dougie over the music.

They both laughed and Tom said "Yep you know it, but just for tonight. Don't want to make Gia mad."

"Oh don't worry, she likes me." I laughed and linked my arm through Dougie's.

Just then I spotted Danny on the dance floor dancing with some blonde girl. It was a good thing they had clothes on or else we'd see something none of us wanted to see. He spotted us a few minutes later, then kissed the girl on the cheek and made his way over to the bar. He ordered himself a drink and sat down beside us.

"So are you guys dancing tonight or what?" Danny asked taking a large drink.

"Eventually mate, we just have to get a feel for the place first man." Dougie replied in a 'chill out dude' voice.

"Oh, well I hope you score some hot chicks tonight." He looked at me. "Good luck with that though." I glared at him containing myself. Danny finished off the rest of his drink in one gulp and then returned to the dance floor. "See ya."

I saw him walk up to some girl and start dancing with her. She smiled up at him mischievously and began to rub her body against his. That was so disgusting. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my drink, glancing up at Dougie. He smirked down at me and looked back out to where Danny was dancing.

We stood there a bit longer watching everyone dance. I finally spotted Harry and Eli sucking each other's faces off in the middle of the dance floor. _'God, could they be anymore subtle?'_ I thought sarcastically. Just then Harry's hand slipped up under her dress. _'Nope.'_ I nudged Tom and Dougie and nodded in their direction. Both of them just smirked rolling their eyes.

After watching people a little bit longer and finishing my second drink I looked up to see Danny looking at me. The look he gave me sent chills down my spine. I couldn't quite make out what it meant, and I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. He ran his hands down the front of the girl, over her breasts and rested them on her stomach. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder and she was kissing his neck. All the while his eyes were glued to mine. I felt something stir inside me. What was happening to me? Was I getting jealous?

Deciding I couldn't take watching this anymore I turned around and looked at both of the guys. "Are we going to stand here all night or are we going to dance?" I placed my hands on my hips and stared at the boys. They looked at each other, grinned mischievously, and then grabbed me by the hands and pulled me to the dance floor; not far away from Danny.

Tom was behind me and Dougie was in front of me. I wrapped my arms around Dougie's neck as Tom wrapped his arms around my waist. Now that was a sight to see. We all three moved together in rhythm. After a while I pressed my back against Tom and thrust my hips towards Dougie. He grinned at me and I started laughing. I rolled my head over to look to the side and I saw Danny watching us dance. He had a slight frown on his face, but when he noticed me watching him it disappeared and he swooped down, capturing the girls' lips in a rough but passionate kiss. I felt my stomach turn. That was worse than watching Harry and Eli practically have sex on the dance floor. Danny looked up while kissing the girl and made eye contact once more. I felt something lurch when he looked at me. It was that jealousy feeling again. No it couldn't be; I'm not jealous of Danny and that girl. I hate Danny.

Just then the music stopped and the DJ came over the microphone. "Hey everybody, are you having fun tonight?"

Everyone shouted 'yes' loudly together. "Well I don't know about you but it's getting hot in here, so I'm going to slow it down a bit. Now grab that special someone and pull them close to you while we make some slow music."

Tom leaned in close to us and said "You two dance, I need a break."

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned. He nodded his head and shoved me lightly towards Dougie then headed over to the bar. I wrapped my arms around Dougie's neck and we swayed back and forth to the music.

"So have you seen Danny tonight?" He asked close to my ear.

"Yes its disgusting isn't it?" I replied wrinkling my nose.

"That's typical Danny for you though. He always hooks up with a girl when we go out." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"So what about you Mr. Poynter, found yourself a girl to take back with you tonight?" I asked, twirling my fingers in his hair.

He just shrugged. "Not really. I mean I'm your date tonight and what kind of date would I be if I went off with some other girl.

"Oh Dougie, you don't have to stay with me all night. If there's another girl that catches your eye go chat her up. I'll always have Tom." I looked over at Tom who was currently on the phone, no doubt with Gia.

"No I'm fine, I'm with the girl I want to be with tonight." My cheeks went hot as a blush crept into them.

"Oh Dougie, you're so sweet." I leaned in and placed a light kiss on Dougie's cheek then rested my head on his shoulder.

**McFly**

After a few more dances, Dougie and I decided to join Tom at the table for a few more drinks. Eli and Harry completely disappeared and Danny was still making out with the girl from earlier. We just set around talking, drinking and reminiscing about old times. I had had about four drinks and Tom and Dougie were closing in on their eight.

"You remember the first time we all hung out? We were all in Colorado on holiday and we decided to go skiing?" Tom asked laughing, obviously drunk. "Doug you fell down first, then Tonya tripped over you and Eli went after that. You were just a big pile of people. And when we tried to stand you three back up, you just kept falling all over the place."

"Well I couldn't help it; I was slightly pissed that day. We were celebrating our break from tour." Dougie said sheepishly. We started laughing again as Danny made his way over to us.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"We were just discusssing the firssst time we all hung out." I slurred to Danny. I was really starting to feel the effects of my drinks.

He narrowed his eyes at me as I spoke, but then smirked. "Yeah I remember that day, you were such a klutz."

"Excuse me," My temper was beginning to flair. "It was Dougie who fell first."

Before Danny or I could say anything else, Eli and Harry came bounding over to the table, huge grins plastered on their faces. Their bodies were all sweaty and their hair was a mess. _'I'm sure that was from dancing.'_ I thought.

"So are you guys ready to go yet?" She pulled Harry close to her and looked at us.

"I guess that's a subtle way of saying 'let's go you wankers, I want to go shag.'" Tom joked and we all laughed. Eli's face turned red as she buried her head in Harry's chest, but Harry just grinned widely wiggling his eyebrows; which made us laugh harder.

"Yeah I guess I'm ready. How about you?" I looked at Dougie who had a goofy grin on his face, probably from too much to drink.

"Yeah I'm ready, what about you two?" Tom and Danny nodded their heads and said 'yes.'

"Wait no girl tonight Jones?" Tom asked Danny confused.

He shook his head and looked away. "No, she was good on the dance floor, but I just don't think she'd be good in bed."

"Oh, oh well. You guys ready to go now?" Eli asked hurriedly. Gosh it was obvious she wanted Harry right then.

"Yeah come on, let's go." I stood up and reached out for Dougie and Tom's hands. "I want my dates to walk me out." It was surprising we made it to the limo. Not one of us was that stable and all three of us stumbled our way to the car. I think Danny may have helped, him being the least intoxicated out of us.

**McFly**

As soon as we set foot in the door Eli and Harry were dashing upstairs to his room. I rolled my eyes and stumbled over to the couch where I flopped down beside Dougie, placing my head in his lap. Tom picked up my legs and sat down on the couch beside Dougie placing my legs on his lap. Danny sat in the chair across from us.

"So what are we going to do now while those two are upstairs shagging?" Tom asked looking at each of us.

"Oh I know we could play a drinking game."

I groaned slightly. "Uh I don't think I can drink anymore tonight Dougie. I'm already starting to feel a little drunk and if I really get drunk then there's no telling what I'll do."

"All the more reason for us to play a drinking game." He looked at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Uh, you dork." I shrieked punching him on his arm. That caused Danny and Tom to start laughing. "No, actually I think I'm just going to go home." I went to stand up and quickly fell back down. "Well as soon as I can get my balance that is."

"Lightweight." I heard Danny mutter from his spot in the chair.

"Well I'll walk you home then." Dougie said trying to stand up himself, but he too just fell back down. Tom and I started laughing loudly and shortly after Dougie joined in too.

"You guys are such annoying drunks." Danny remarked.

"You're just jealous that you aren't drunk." I threw back at him.

"You're damn right." That made us all laugh loudly again. Everything seemed ten times funnier when you were drunk.

After we all settled down I went to stand up again, this time succeeding. "Well I guess I'm just going to head out now."

"Yeah, I'll walk you home." Dougie tried to stand up but fell back down again.

"I don't think you're walking her anywhere tonight mate; you're fucking pissed." Tom giggled.

"Well she can't just walk home by herself."

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Yeah right. You're a drunken girl, walking home alone at night in that dress. No, I'll walk you home." Danny said standing up and taking me by the arm.

"What no, I don't need you to walk me home. I said I'll be fine." I protested.

"I'm not letting you walk home alone, now come on." He pulled me towards the door.

"Well let me at least give Tom and Dougie a hug first." I turned and hugged Tom and Dougie giving them each a little kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow guys."

"Bye." They chorused as we walked out the door.

**McFly**

I held on tightly to Danny as we walked the few blocks to my apartment. I was having a bit of trouble walking in my shoes so I took them off and that helped with my stumbling some. Danny just stared ahead keeping his eyes peeled for untrustworthy people as I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

"It's such a nice night tonight isn't it?" I threw my head back and looked up at the sky. "Such pretty stars."

"Mmmhmm." Danny replied still looking ahead.

"I love this air; it's not to hot and not too cold. It's perfect for a midnight stroll." Danny didn't really reply. I narrowed my eyes and pouted. "Why are you ignoring me Danny?"

"What, I'm not ignoring you." He said, but I didn't believe him.

"You are too ignoring me. You haven't even replied to anything I've said."

"Look I'm just trying not to argue with you tonight. It's late and I'm tired and you know as well as I do that every time we talk to one another we start arguing."

"Nuh uh, that's not true. We don't start arguing every time we talk." My cheeks began to get red and Danny sensed an argument coming.

"Yes we do see; you're already beginning to get angry." I opened my mouth to protest but shut it again quickly.

"You're right." We were quiet a few minutes then I spoke again. "Why _do_ we fight all the time?" I suddenly asked.

Danny looked confused for a minute trying to find an answer. "I don't know. We just always have."

"Oh now I remember. It was when we first met. Eli and I had scored passes to go backstage at your first US tour when you were in Phoenix and you were the first one I met. I tried to talk to you but you just brushed me off and went to talk to someone else. After that I thought you were just a big jerk and I didn't want anything to do with you."

"What are you talking about; I don't remember meeting you backstage. The first time I remember meeting you was when we ran into you in Colorado. You were the one who was a jerk to me."

"Oh yeah and you suppose that acting arrogant when trying to ask me out was a great way to make a first impression."

"I'm a showoff sometimes, what can I say."

"I say that you are a big jerk whose head keeps getting bigger and bigger every day."

"Well at least I don't keep getting bitchier and bitchier like you."

"Oh Danny Jones you're such a…" I stopped immediately. We had just arrived outside my apartment building and something wasn't right. I looked up and saw a light on.

"What?" Danny asked confused when he saw my face. He looked in the direction of where I was looking.

"The light is on."

"So?" He didn't understand why I was getting worried.

"Eli makes sure that every light in the house is off before we leave. It's her biggest pet peeve."

"Well maybe you forgot one this time."

"No. Eli never forgets a light, and besides that's in my room and I'm sure I turned my light off before I left." I dashed inside and ran up the stairs to the door to my apartment. Danny was close behind me. I reached out to grab the handle but Danny stopped my by grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Don't." He said firmly.

"What?" I snapped irritated.

"Let me go in first and check it out. Just in case if there is someone still in there." I narrowed my eyebrows at him, but he just looked at me sternly. "Just wait out here while I take a look ok."

I decided that there was no use in arguing so I let him go in first. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and Danny looked back at me. My eyes widened in fear. Danny opened the door and took a step inside looking around. I peaked around him and saw our living room a mess. My hands immediately flew to my mouth as my look went from fear to shock. Someone had been in our apartment and almost completely destroyed the living room.

Danny picked up an umbrella that was setting by the door and walked throughout the apartment checking each room and each closet. I stood stunned in the doorway to the living room, the effects of the alcohol beginning to wear off and I felt myself begin to sober up some.

A few minutes later Danny came back into the living room telling me that everything was clear and I could come in. I stepped in slowly and surveyed the damage in the room. Our lamps had been broken and there was a slit in the arm of the couch. Our DVD player was gone, but our TV was still there. Papers and other things lay strew across the floor. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the place.

I took off towards my bedroom quickly and threw open the door. My light was on and the mattress to my bed was lying half on the floor half on the bed unmade. The articles on my desk were swept onto the floor and so were some of the things inside it. A few of the pictures I had kept on my dresser were gone, including the one from when we met the boys in Colorado and another one of when we went to visit them in England last year.

Tears burned my eyes and not soon after they were flowing down my cheeks mixing with my eyeliner and mascara and leaving black trails. I felt Danny come up beside me and wrap his arms around me and I turned to him and cried in his chest. What was a happy night, eventually turned into a horrible one.

**McFly**

I called Eli and told her what happened and in less than five minutes she was over at the apartment, Harry right behind her. When she set foot into the room she covered her mouth in shock and also started crying not soon after. I ran to her and she met me half way throwing her arms around my neck as we held each other and cried.

We had worked so hard at building this place up into the perfect home. Even though Eli's father was quite wealthy, we bought everything that we had in our apartment, and we picked everything out specially. To see it all torn up and strew about was heartbreaking for us.

Danny came into the room a few minutes after Eli and Harry arrived and hung up the phone. He had been in the kitchen calling the police for us.

"The police said they would be here within the hour. All they can do is make a report and list all of the things that have been stolen. There isn't much more they can do tonight really, but they are keeping an eye out for anything suspicious." I felt so helpless. We had lost some of our important and personal stuff, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

"Um Eli, you might want to go check your room out. See what's missing. I've checked out mine and so far not too much is gone. Just some pictures, a few articles of jewelry and some clothing." Eli nodded her head and grabbed Harry by the hand then proceeded into her bedroom. I looked around the room then flopped down on the couch resting my arm over my eyes. Danny sat down beside me.

"I can't believe this is happening. The night was so good and then it had to end like this. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything Tonya. Some people are just jerks and they do stupid stuff. You didn't do anything to bring this onto yourself." Danny placed his arm around my shoulders and gave me a slight hug.

"I just feel like this is somehow my fault."

"No it's not your fault. Don't go blaming yourself for this." I look up at him; his eyes were soft and caring. Not something that I was used to seeing from him. I smiled lightly and nodded my head as if saying 'alright I won't blame myself.'

Just then Eli and Harry came back into the room and Eli sat beside me on the couch, Harry on the arm beside her. "Well like you a few pictures, clothing and jewelry are gone, also my posters of McFly that I had hanging on the wall are gone too. Oh yeah, and my journal. It's not where I always leave it, so it's gone. I wrote all of my personal stuff in there Tonya. Everything from the day we met the boys until now. Now someone out there knows about every detail of mine and Harry's relationship."

"Oh those poor people." I joked. Eli looked at me serious and I immediately lost my joking face. "I'm sorry Eli. This really sucks."

"Yes it does. I just don't know why it had to be us." Just then the police arrived and after about an hour of looking through the apartment, questioning us and talking to the neighbors they left. I didn't feel any better now than I did before they got there.

"I can't stay here tonight." I said wrapping my arms around me tightly.

"You're right. You're coming back to stay with us tonight." Harry said wrapping an arm around Eli protectively.

"Yeah, so go get some clothes and we'll come back in the morning to sort this place out." Danny said motioning towards our rooms. We went and packed a bag then met the boys back out in the living room. After making sure that our lights were once again shut off we left.

**McFly**

I thought that after what had happened that night, and our talk we had before that maybe somehow Danny and I would quit arguing. I guess I was wrong. We were, once again arguing. Eli and Harry had already gone to bed in Harry's room, and Tom and Dougie had passed out before we even got back. So Danny and I were standing in the middle of his room arguing about where I was going to sleep.

"Tonya please just take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. It's getting late and I really don't want to argue about this with you anymore." He said exhaustedly.

"No I can't. I don't want to put you out of your bed; it's not going to hurt me to sleep on the couch."

"I know it's not going to hurt you, but I'm trying to be nice here, and lord knows you are making it difficult. Now just lie down and go to sleep. I'm going to sleep on the couch." He grabbed a blanket and pillow then quickly stomped out of the room shutting the door behind him. I glared at the door a minute then let out an exasperated sigh.

'_Fine,'_ I thought, _'Sleep out there on the couch. At least I'll get the comfy bed.'_


	3. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

The next morning I was awaken by light flooding the room. I squinted my eyes and threw the covers over my head, letting out a loud groan.

"Come on Tonya, I need you to get up. I need my room."

"Ugh, go away Danny." I mumbled groggily. I could feel a headache coming on.

"No, now come on. Eli and Harry are up already and they told me to get you up. They're just waiting on you to go back to the apartment to straighten up." He walked to his dresser and began pulling clothes out.

"I don't want to get up. Go away and leave me alone." Just then I felt the covers being pulled off of me and scrambled to find them, but ended up throwing the pillow over my head.

"Tonya now, before I begin to sing loudly; and out of tune."

"Aspirin. Get me aspirin and I'll get up." I heard Danny let out an annoyed sigh and move into the bathroom. He returned a couple of minutes later with two aspirin and a glass of water.

"You're such a lightweight you know that." He mumbled handing me the glass of water. Normally I would have come back with a comment but my head was pounding so I settled with a glare and took a drink then closed my eyes, letting the water and pills go down. When I opened my eyes again Danny was setting on the bed beside me, staring at me. I stared back a moment then said "What?"

"Feel better?" He asked.

"No." I put my hand to my head.

"Oh well, you have to get up now." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed.

"Danny let go." I yelled but he just ignored me and continued pulling me to the door. He shoved me outside and I turned around to say something to him, but he just smiled evil at me and shut the door. "ASS!" I yelled at his door, and then stomped off downstairs.

**McFly**

I wondered into the kitchen down stairs and flopped into a seat beside Dougie. He had his head on the table, but when I sat down he looked up at me and smiled. "Hung over?" He asked knowingly.

"Yep, you?"

"You know it. Tom is too." I looked over at Tom who had his head on the table too and at the mention of his name he just grunted. I started laughing but quickly stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Ouch, it hurts to laugh."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Dougie said, trying not to laugh himself.

"That's what you guys get for getting drunk last night." Eli said setting down at the table with a plate of food.

"We went out partying last night. That's what you do when you go out partying. Well at least that's what we do, you however get rated 'R' on the dance floor." Eli turned a shade of red and Harry just smirked beside her. He had no shame.

Danny walked into the kitchen, dressed and made his way over to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice out. He took a drink from the carton and put it back in the fridge. When he turned around we were all staring at him disgusted.

"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Remind me to get orange juice sometime today." Tom said and we all laughed at him.

After we stopped laughing Eli looked up at me and said "You need to go get ready, after we're finished eating we're going to go over to the apartment to clean up.

The smile that was on my face was suddenly wiped off after I remembered the events of last night. "Oh yeah." I said softly.

"What happened to the apartment?" Dougie asked confused. He had been in bed whenever I called Eli, and he was sound asleep whenever we got back.

"Oh, uh someone broke into the girl's apartment last night. They stole a few things and trashed the place." Harry replied spreading some jam on his toast.

"What; why didn't anyone wake me?" Dougie demanded looking around the table.

"You were passed out cold man. There was no waking you." Danny replied from his spot leaning against the counter.

"Oh, well I'm going to go with you today and help clean up then. I'll just go get ready." Dougie said standing and making to head out of the kitchen.

Tom sat up and looked at me and Eli. "Yeah, we'll all go help you clean up." He looked up at Danny who just rolled his eyes and he too got up to go get ready.

"Well I guess I better go get ready to. That way you're not all waiting on me."

"Oh trust me; we'll be waiting on you." Eli called after me as I left the kitchen.

**McFly**

Forty-five minutes later we were all showered, dressed and heading towards our apartment. We decided to walk there since it was a nice day, and our apartment wasn't that far away anyways. On our way we passed a newspaper stand, and something caught my eye. I stopped to look at it. When I saw what it was, my eyes widened.

Danny noticed that I had stopped and he called to the others. They turned around and saw me staring at something and came back to see what it was. When they got near me I heard Eli gasp and cover her mouth. Danny started laughing and Tom and Dougie began shaking their heads.

"Well, they sure work fast, don't they?" Harry remarked picking the magazine up from off the shelf. On the cover of it was a picture of Me, Tom and Dougie dancing at the club the night before with a caption that said _'A McFly Sandwich!'_ And a smaller picture of Harry and Eli making out on the dance floor was in the corner, and in smaller captions it said _'What Harry really does on the dance floor.'_

Danny started laughing and picked up a copy, handing the guy behind the counter some cash. He smiled at him with his two front teeth missing, and Danny just walked on opening the magazine.

"I can't believe you just bought that." I stomped up to him and tried to grab the magazine from him, but he just pulled it away.

"I wanted to see what they had to say about us…I mean you in it." He laughed and turned to the middle section where an article on us was.

"_Sources say,"_ he red out loud _"That the girl pictured sandwiched between Dougie Poynter and Tom Fletcher, both of Mcfly, just so happens to be the girlfriend of both of them. Both guys admit to having a great time with the girl, who is said to be name Tonya Chaney, and that they often have nights out like this. _

_Tom told us a few weeks ago that he was currently dating a girl named Gia from back in England. It doesn't look to us liket this girl is the said Gia (we posted pictures of her when he told us.) We wonder just how Gia is taking this, and even if she knows what Tom has been up to behind her back._

_Neither boy seems to have a problem with the fact that the girl is dating both of them. Actually according to this picture they are very much aware of it, and are very much ok with it. Which makes us wonder if both of the men are actually straight?_

_Also there is a picture of Harry Judd and his long time girlfriend Elizabeth Weston doing a lot more than just dancing with each other on the dance floor. Apparently they like to really heat things up when they go out dancing."_

Danny quit reading there and started laughing hysterically. Eli and I both just glared at him. "I noticed that they didn't have one picture of me dancing." He scanned the rest of the article. "And they didn't even mention me in it, other than 'We didn't see anything out of Danny all night.'"

"Ugh, but you were there." I protested. "You were dancing right beside us. I can't believe they didn't see you."

"Lucky me I guess." He waved the magazine in front of my face. "I am so framing this."

"Oh don't you worry Danny Jones, you'll get your chance to be on the front page. And when you do it will be so embarrassing."

"Oh I doubt that." He replied smirking. "I don't get caught." I glared daggers back at him. _'Oh but you will, don't you worry.'_

**McFly**

It was obvious that Eli was really ticked off because of the magazine article. She didn't say anything else the whole way to the apartment and as soon as she got there she went to her room, slamming the door behind her. Harry gave us all looks then went to try to talk to her.

Pushing the though of Eli out of my mind for the time being, I surveyed the damage of the living room. I wasn't able to stifle a groan as I walked down the few stairs in the entrance and into the living room.

"Man they sure did a number on this place." Tom said walking over to the coffee table and picking up some magazines.

"Tell me about it." I muttered throwing the pillows back onto the couch then flopping down placing my head in my hands. "Why do people feel the need to come into other people's houses and tear up their stuff? I just don't get it." The guys just looked at me sympathetically but didn't say anything. I sat on the couch a few minutes and then got up and started picking stuff up in the living room.

"Hey why don't you go work on your room and well get this room for you?" Tom said placing a hand on my back and guiding me towards my room.

"I can't just leave you out here. This isn't even your mess." I protested lightly.

"I know, but it will get done faster if we split into separate rooms, and besides we don't mind doing the work."

"Yeah Tom's right." Dougie agreed. "Here, I'll help you with your room and those two can work in here." He said motioning towards Tom and Danny as he walked to my bedroom with me.

"Thanks you guys." I said turning back to the guys and giving them one last smile before I walked into my room.

**McFly**

For the next half hour Dougie helped me clean my room while Danny and Tom did something that qualified as cleaning in the living room. From time to time I would look out to see them goofing around instead of cleaning. One time I had to threaten them with dishes when I caught them tossing one of Eli's vases around. They quickly set the vase down and returned to cleaning.

While we were cleaning our rooms Eli and Harry were still shut away in her room. At times we would hear her yelling at him and him trying to comfort her. She really wasn't taking being on the cover of a tabloid very well. Of course she knew how hard it was going to be when she started dating Harry, but I guess she never really understood. We were getting to see a bit of what it was like to have the media invade your privacy.

While I was picking the contents of my desk up off the floor, Dougie fixed the mattress on my bed and threw the covers back on it. I looked through my jewelry box to see what all they had taken and realized that my gold cross was gone.

"Ugh they stole my cross necklace;" I wined. "The one that Hattie gave me for my seventeenth birthday."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dougie came over behind me and placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on the desk in front of me and looked at the contents of my jewelry box. "Who's Hattie?"

"My fos…my mother." I quickly said, trying to hide my slip up.

"You call your mother Hattie?" He questioned, looking at me confused. I opened my mouth to reply, but just then I heard Eli come stomping out of her room yelling at Harry. Dougie and I both turned our attention to them and walked into the hallway.

"I can't take this!" Eli shouted throwing her hands in the air. "First the apartment gets broken into, then I get put on the front of a tabloid in a very inappropriate situation, and then my mother calls yelling at me! I do not want to deal with this anymore."

"Eli please just calm down baby, it'll be alright" Harry went over to Eli to try to comfort her, but she just pushed him away.

"No Harry Judd this is all your fault. Sometimes I just wish you weren't famous, it would make this relationship much easier!"

"Well sometimes I wish I wasn't famous too."

"Yeah but I don't know if I can take everyone knowing what goes on between us before I even really know what's going on between us. I can't take the damn cameras being forced into my face every time I'm in public with you. I can't take not being able to make out with my boyfriend without it being on the front page of some sleazy tabloid!" Harry began to turn a bit red from anger.

"Oh and you think I can take it? Don't you think I hate having every move I make watched and scrutinized? Don't you think I hate not being able to make out with my girlfriend without millions of people watching? Don't you think I wish just for one day of fucking privacy?"

"Ugh Harry, I just don't think I can look at you right now!" Eli yelled before storming out of the house. We were all silent as Harry stood looking at the door.

"Uh, mate, maybe you should go after her." Tom suggested.

"She doesn't want to see me." Harry snapped, but didn't take his eyes off the door, almost as if he was trying to will Eli to come back through it.

"Dude, she's just having a bad time. I went through this exact same thing with Gia not long after I announced I was seeing her."

"Damnit!" Harry yelled, startling us. "Why does the media always have to ruin everything? I just got back to see her and now we're already arguing."

"Harry just go after her." I said quietly. He turned to look at me like he just realized I was there.

"She doesn't want to see me."

"Yes she does Harry, don't worry. Give her a couple minutes then approach her. She just needs to cool off. I'm sure she's calming down a bit by now, so just go follow her, that way you know she's ok."

Harry looked like he wanted to protest, but then he just nodded his head and headed for the door. He closed it softly behind him and we all exchanged glances.

"I think Eli and I have some getting used to, don't we?" I asked getting nods from each of the boys.

"Don't worry; it'll get more tolerable eventually." Tom offered.

"Tolerable? Not easy?" I asked hoping that maybe he just chose the wrong word.

"No, it never gets easy, just tolerable." I felt disappointed when he said that, but I just nodded my head. I guess it wouldn't get easy having your life displayed in front of everyone all of the time.

"We better get back to work." I heard Dougie say beside me, placing his arm on my elbow.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you guys about done in here?" I asked getting nods from Tom and Danny. "Good, we'll be done in a bit too. Just got a little more to do."

Dougie and I returned to my bedroom, and I went to my bed to start making it. He went to the opposite side and grabbed the blankets.

"I hope those two work everything out." I said with a frown on my face as I pulled the sheets up.

"Don't worry they will, and we'll have to hear them making up later on tonight." He grinned cheekily at me.

"Ew, don't remind me." I replied trying to erase the image from my mind. He just laughed and grabbed another blanket.

"So, uh do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Dougie asked me as I tossed a pillow at him to place on the bed.

"None that I know of, why?" I asked picking up the other pillow and placing it on top of the one Dougie placed on my bed.

"Well 'cause I was wondering if maybe you, uh wanted to go out with me?" I stopped and looked up at Dougie who looked back at me hopeful.

"You mean like a date?" I asked, a small smile creeping onto my face.

"Uh, yeah, kind of." He looked away shy and embarrassed when he said that; it make me smiled wider.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Dougie's head shot up and he looked me in the eyes, a wide smile on his face.

"Really?" He questioned, almost as if he doubted he really heard that.

"Yes Mr. Poynter, I would love to go on a date with you." I think Dougie's heart stopped for a moment as joy filled his eyes and he tried to contain his excitement. I tried hard to contain mine too.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Date With Dougie

**Everblazing33- that's why I wrote that….it was to poke fun at tabloids, to show they write a bunch of crap sometimes…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

My heart beat a million times a minute as soon as I heard the doorbell ring. Eli was in the living room watching television with Harry, they finally made up last night after hours of talking and crying (mostly one Eli's part.) He came over for the evening to give her an early birthday 'present' and to make up some more. Earlier Eli and I talked about her and Harry and she said that she felt even more in love with him now. Since they had pulled through their first big fight she felt that they were meant to be. I told her that I had a feeling since the first day they got together that they were meant to be, and she just smiled appreciatively at me and gave me a hug.

I finished putting my earrings in and took one last look in the mirror; perfect. He said not to dress up so I put on a pair of jeans and a nice semi-tight fitting blue t-shirt. Taking a deep breath I opened my bedroom door and stepped out. I walked quietly into the living room and saw Eli standing by the door talking to Dougie. He looked really nice. He had on a pair of baggy jeans that hung way down like they always do, and a green and white button up shirt. I stood a minute watching them talk and admiring how hott he looked. Then finally I walked into the room. When they heard me enter they both looked up. Dougie smiled widely and Eli smiled widely at him smiling.

"You look great." He said as he came to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Here," he said pulling a rose out from behind his back. "I got this for you."

"Oh Dougie it's beautiful." I gave him a big hug.

"Aw how sweet, I should get a picture." Eli said excitedly. I gave her a look and rolled my eyes.

"No Eli, we agreed, no pictures."

"Oh, yeah I know, but just one?" She asked hopeful.

"No, we need to be going now. I'll see you later ok."

"Oh fine. But I'll eventually get pictures you two." Dougie and I walked out the door shutting it softly behind us.

"So where are we going tonight Mr. Poynter?" I asked as he held the door to car open for me. We didn't take a limo, just a regular car so we wouldn't be that noticeable.

He smiled but just said "You'll see."

The driver took us to town and to an arcade. I got out of the car and looked at the building. "We're going to an arcade?" I asked confused.

"Well kind of. We're going to go play laser tag." He smiled at me. My mouth dropped open and squealed.

"How did you know that's what I wanted to do?"

"Eli told me that if I wanted to do something really special for you, that I should take you to play laser tag. She said it would earn me extra points."

"Well she was right." I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Major points." I took Dougie by the hand and dragged him towards the building. "Come on, let's go." You could hear his laughter all the way across the parking lot.

So the game turned out really great. We got in on a game with a group of teenage kids that was hanging out at the arcade. Dougie was on the green team and I was on the red team. My ultimate goal was to find Dougie and take him down. Apparently that just happened to be Dougie's goal, but it involved me.

We laughed loudly and chased each other around the maze shooting but missing each other. Eventually I ran into a corner and Dougie had me trapped.

"Are you prepared to be defeated?" He asked coming at me with his gun aimed.

"Oh no, are you ready to be defeated?" We raised our guns at each other prepared to shoot. Neither of us made a move to shoot because we were both left with only one life and if one of us shot the other would and we would both be dead.

"Go on, take your best shot." I challenged.

"No, you take your best shot." Dougie challenged back.

"How about I take my best shot?" A girl said from behind Dougie, and before he could even turn around she shot at him, hitting him squarely in the back. The buzzer sounded signaling the game was over and that the red team won. Dougie just stared at the girl in disbelief as she smirked back at him then ran off cheering to her friends. I started laughing and Dougie turned around to look at me.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you." He said coming towards me.

"Yes, and we just won. We just won." I chanted at him.

"Oh yeah, you might have just won, but you're still cornered." He walked closer to me. My eyes went wide in fear and I searched for a way out. I quickly tried to side step Dougie, but he caught me and started tickling my sides.

"Dougie quit that tickles." I laughed.

"So you thought it was funny huh. You thought the little girl sneaking up on me was funny. I'll get you for that." He tickled me harder and I laughed and tried to get away.

"Stop Dougie, stop that tickles." I said between laughs. Finally Dougie stopped tickling me and I stood up, looking him in the eyes. He still had his hands wrapped around my waist, smiling at me.

We stood staring at one another, then almost as if in slow motion Dougie lowered his lips to mine. I was a bit surprised at first but then settled into the kiss, eventually letting Dougie's tongue enter my mouth. We kissed for what seemed like forever until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. Quickly we broke apart and turned to see who was there.

"Um, the next group of kids are waiting to play. We kind of have to ask you to leave now." A teenage boy who worked there said.

"Oh right. We were just on our way out." Dougie said ushering me towards the door. Once outside we took off our gear and headed out of the building giggling.

"Well Dougie that was the most fun I've had in a long time. Well apart from the club the other night."

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Dougie put his arm around me as we walked to the limo.

"You are so the greatest you know that." He opened the door for me and I got in.

"Yeah, I do." I rolled my eyes as he got in after me.

**McFly**

After laser tag we went to get something to eat. We went to a nice restaurant, but not a really fancy one. After ordering something to eat, we ordered a couple of drinks and set there talking.

"So how was the world tour?" I asked him taking a sip of my strawberry daiquiri.

"Oh it was great. I love being on tour. We get to go to so many places and meet so many people.

"Which country was your favorite to visit?"

"Well, I think I would have to say Australia. I've always had this thing for Australia ever since I was a kid. So visiting there was kind of like a dream come true."

"Oh really, what was it that made you so drawn to there?" I asked curiously.

"The kangaroos, I've always like kangaroos, and they have them." I laughed and so did Dougie.

"So I guess you're out of university now right?" It was Dougie's turn to ask questions now.

"Oh yeah, I graduated at the end of winter quarter. I got all the credits I needed and was able to graduate early."

"You were studying business management right?"

"Yeah that and telecommunications."

"So have you gotten any good job offers yet?" The waiter came by and brought him another drink.

"Yeah a few. Right now I'm working in town at Kickz Records though. I'm daytime manager; and might I'm say I'm very kick ass at it too."

Dougie laughed. "I'm sure you are." After a bit more chatting and a couple more drinks we decided that it was probably time to go home.

Dougie walked me up to my door with me and we stopped just right outside it. He was the first to speak.

"I had a really great time with you tonight, and I hope that you had fun too." He looked at me sheepishly.

"I had the best time tonight Dougie. It was great. You were a great date." I threw my arms around Dougie's neck and kissed him on the lips. Our kiss became deeper and I soon found myself pulling away gasping for breath.

"Well does that mean that you would go on a date with me again?" He asked smiling. I smiled back at him and answered him with another kiss.

"Definitely." I turned and unlocked the door opening it.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok." He said before I closed the door.

"Yep, you sure will." I gave him a huge smile then slowly closed the door leaning on it.

"Good night?" I heard Eli ask. I opened my eyes to find her standing in front of me, arms crossed and a hidden smile on her face.

"Very good night." I replied. She shook her head at me, silently giggling.

"Well well well, looks like someone has been hit with the love bug." She giggled. I looked at her as my mouth dropped open.

"Oh you, you be quiet." I hit her lightly with my purse than headed towards my bedroom. I could hear her in the living room chanting 'Tonya and Dougie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' as I closed my do

**McFly**

The next morning I had to go to work. After waking Eli up to wish her a happy birthday and giving her her present, I left. As soon as I got to work however I knew the day was going to be a rough one. I had one girl call off, and the newest Justin Timberlake CD had come out, so I had a whole store full of teenage girls rushing to buy it. The line was out the door and the girl working the register seemed to have trouble running it. So I sent her to the back to stock and ran the register myself. From ten o'clock that morning until about two in the afternoon, I did nothing but ring up orders and bag them. My mouth hurt from all the fake smiling, and my head hurt from all of the complaining customers. Apparently they thought that eighteen dollars was not a good price for a CD/DVD new release combo. Trust me, it's a great deal. I had one incident where a girl purposely dropped a CD on the floor to try to get it for free, but luckily I caught her trying to do it, and so did the cameras.

So when two o'clock came I was ready for a break. I got the girl who was supposed to be running the register set back up on it and taught her how to do coupons and discounts. Then I went to help a woman who was complaining to one of my other employees about her purchase. She wasn't a very nice person. She kept yelling at me even though I was being calm to her, and it took all I had not to yell back. Finally I offered her a coupon for one free purchase under fifty dollars and she went away happily. I began pounding my head on the desk but quickly stopped when I heard a voice behind me.

"You shouldn't do that, it could do some damage." I smiled recognizing the voice and turned around to see Dougie standing there, a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Dougie!" I squealed rushing to give him a hug. He placed his arms around me hugging me back then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"Yes. I haven't had this many complaining customers in a long time."

"Well I think I might know how to make you feel better. Do you have a break coming up any time soon?" He asked hopeful.

"As a matter of fact I was just getting ready to go on break. Hold on a second while I tell Kacie and go get my stuff." I turned to the assistant manager who had just came in and told her I was going on my break then quickly went to the back to get my stuff. I returned a few minutes later, grabbing Dougies hand and saying goodbye to the girls standing at the counter.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking lunch, in the park."

"Like a picnic?" I asked excited.

"Yep. I have a nice picnic all packed for us." He replied walking over to his car, not the limo as it would attract too much attention, and pulled out a basket.

"Dougie have I told you how great you are?" I asked snuggling close to him.

"Only about once or twice, but you haven't said it today." He smiled coyly.

"Well you are." I replied poking him in the stomach, and we walked off towards the park.

"So how long do you get for a break?" He asked me as we ate our sandwiches in the park.

"An hour, but it will probably slow down a bit this afternoon and Kacie is there, so there's no big rush; perks of being manager."

"Well I don't want to keep you away long, I just wanted to surprise you with lunch is all. And I wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun last night, and I was hoping we could do it again sometime soon."

"I was hoping you would ask that." I smiled shyly at him. He reached up to brush a strand of hair out of my face, and then leaned in to kiss me.

Just before our lips touched I heard someone call out "Oh my gosh It's Dougie Poynter!" Both of our heads shot up in the direction of the voice and we saw a young girl, about sixteen, pointing at us, and a shocked expression on her face. Dougie and I looked at each other quickly then looked around to see people staring at us. Most of them had huge smiles on their faces, and looked about ready to leap at any moment.

"Uh Dougie," I said worried.

"Just put the stuff in the basket and get ready to run ok." I nodded and started packing the basket. Luckily we didn't have that much out so it didn't take that long. I looked up in enough time to see a group of girls running towards us as Dougie grabbed my hand and started running.

I don't think I've ever ran as fast in my life. It felt like my little legs were going so fast that they turned into a blur. Dougie held on tightly to my hand and I didn't dare look back because I knew I would stumble and fall if I did. I could hear the group of girls yelling as we ran, but we had a bit of a head start on them.

We turned the corner and Dougie dashed into a building. We stood in the corner quietly holding our breath as the group of girls passed. As soon as they were gone we both let out our breath.

"Uh, sorry about that." Dougie said embarrassed.

"It's ok. I guess I'm going to have to get used to it if I'm going to hang out with celebrities."

"Yeah, well it can get quite annoying sometimes." He said sadly.

"I can imagine." Just then we heard a woman say 'Excuse me' behind us. We turned to look at her, realizing that we chose to hide in a plant shop.

"Can I help you?" She asked amused.

"Uh, no sorry, we were just…uh on our way out." Dougie said, inching towards the door, pulling me with him.

"Wait a minute." We both froze. "I know you from somewhere." She said looking at him as if studying him.

"Uh yeah you know I have one of those faces." He said trying to inch closer to the door.

"I got it, you're that boy from that one band; the one from England. Oh wait, I know your name, hold on." She thought a moment. "McFly, that's right that's the name of your band McFly. And you're Dougie right; my daughter is so in love with you."

"Uh yeah that's me." Dougie said, afraid that this woman was going to create another scene. He was already preparing to run.

"That would be why you ran in here so quickly then. You were being chased by that group of girls."

"Uh yeah. Sorry about the plants that we accidentally stepped on when we came in."

The woman just laughed and waved her hand in the air as if dismissing it. "Oh don't worry about that. It must be tough being a celebrity with people chasing you all the time." Just then the door opened and Dougie and I jumped back into the corner, hidden from view by a large plant.

"You didn't see a guy and a girl come running in here did you?" A young blonde haired girl asked the lady.

The woman just looked at the girl confused and said, "A girl and a guy? No I haven't seen any girls or guys come running in here recently. You may want to check down the street though; I thought I might have seen someone run that way."

"Thank you." The girl said brightly before dashing back out the door. Dougie and I let out a breath that we both didn't know we had and then stepped into view again.

"Thank you very much." Dougie said exasperatedly.

The woman just smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"We owe you one." He said pulling me towards him.

"I'm Becky by the way." The woman said sticking her hand out. "Beck Smith."

"I'm Dougie and this is Tonya." She smiled and shook my hand.

"So Tonya's your girlfriend I'm assuming."

"Yeah, kind of." He said shyly, looking down at me.

"Aw, too bad, my poor Jenny's going to be upset."

"Um you said that your daughter liked me?" Dougie asked.

"Yes, she has pictures of you hanging on her wall. I recognized you from them."

"Oh." I saw Dougie turn a bright shade of pink. "Well how about I give you my autograph to give to her, to make up for not turning us in to the fans."

The woman smiled brightly. "How about a picture too?" She asked and Dougie agreed. After taking the picture and signing a piece of paper for her daughter, Dougie and I left the shop. Keeping an eye out, we made our way back to the record store safely.

"Well that was a close one wasn't it." I said to him, standing by his car.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry about that. I just wanted to have a nice picnic with you today. I didn't plan on being chased afterwards."

"It's ok, I got to run off the calories I gained from eating." I joked.

"Well I guess that's one way to look at it. So I'll see you tonight then?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Tonight?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, we're doing a concert in the park for a benefit and I was wondering if you were going to come.

"Oh well yeah I'll be there."

"Great." He said than gave me a quick kiss. "I need to be going. I promised Harry I would help him with something." He got into his car. "I'll see you tonight." He yelled as he pulled off. I waved and watched him go before heading back inside.

As soon as I got in, I was bombarded with questions.

"Was that Dougie from McFly?" Kacie asked me immediately.

"Uh yeah." I said like it was no big thing.

"I knew you knew them, but I didn't know you knew him like that."

"Yeah, actually we've been friends for almost two years. My best friend Eli is dating Harry."

"And it appears that you are dating Dougie." Shaina, the stock girl said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said turning pink. _'I can't believe it; I really am dating Dougie now!'_ I thought excitedly.

**McFly**

That night at seven o'clock, Eli and I stood in the park behind the stage as the boys performed a few songs. We jumped and sang along with the lyrics as we listened to the crowd do the same. There were a lot of people there and that seemed to make the boys happier. Before their last song Danny walked to the front of the stage to say a few words.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming here tonight, and I hope that you donate loads of money to the children's fund. It would mean a lot to us if you would leave at least one dollar. These children don't have anything and just one dollar would do a lot for them." The crowed cheered loudly and clapped.

Then Harry spoke. "Also, tonight is a really special night for us too. As you know, today is July 12th, which makes today a special day. It just so happens to be one of our closest friends, and my girlfriend Eli's birthday. So maybe if we give her a warm welcome she'll come out here for us."

Eli froze wide-eyed and stared out at the stage. The crowd cheered loudly calling for her to come out. Eventually I had to shove her towards the stage telling her to get her butt out there.

When she started up onto the stage, Harry got up from behind his drums and went to give her a hug. Then he led her over to a stool that they had set up on the stage and the rest of the guys came over to hug her and tell her happy birthday. Then they started in to their own mix of 'Happy Birthday' for her. The crowd sang along and so did I even though I was backstage. Eli began crying tears of happiness and I felt so happy for her. Then when they were done Tom spoke.

"That's not all we have for you tonight Eli. Harry has his own little gift to give to you." Eli's eyes went wide and so did mine as I saw Harry get down on one knee in front of her. The crowd roared louder than ever at seeing this and from where I was standing I could see Eli begin to shake.

Harry took Eli's hand in his and pulled a black box from his pocket. Danny took the microphone and held it down by Harry's mouth so we could hear what he was saying.

"Elizabeth Marie Weston, I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. As soon as I saw you I knew you were the one. I ask you now here in front of all of these people if you will do me the honor of being my wife." He placed the ring on her finger as there were 'aw's' heard throughout the crowed. I held my breath in anticipation of what she was going to say.

I saw her nodding her head yes as Danny moved the mic to her mouth. "Yes Harry, I'll be your wife." He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her squarely on the mouth. All the guys cheered and so did the crowed. I jumped up and down and grabbed who ever was beside me shouting "She said yes, she said yes!"

Eli came running off the stairs and right to me. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back. We jumped up and down a few minutes laughing and squealing then stopped. I grabbed a hold of her left hand and took a look at the ring. It was massive.

"That is so beautiful Eli!" I exclaimed hugging her once more.

"I though I was going to die out there. When he got down on one knee, I was sure my heart stopped."

"I think it did." I laughed and she laughed with me. The guys finished singing their last song 'All About You' then came running off the stage. As soon as they got back to us, Harry scooped Eli up in a kiss that lasted for quite some time. Dougie came over to me and wrapped an arm around me as me, him and Danny watched the two love birds. Tom immediately called Gia on his cell phone to tell her the news. I could hear her squeal through the phone as Tom pulled it away from his ear. Then he thrust the phone at Eli telling her that Gia wanted to talk. She walked off explaining what the guys did and what her ring looked like.

I turned to Harry and smiled. "Congratulations." I said before giving him a hug. "She was so shocked, I could tell."

"Yeah I was so nervous she would say no." Harry said. He was still visibly shaking from excitement.

"Nah, Eli is in love with you Harry. There's no way she would have said no." We all laughed then headed to the car to join Eli and go back to the apartment for a bit of celebrating. I laid my head on Dougie's shoulder watching Harry and Eli in the back of the limo talk and be a happy newly engaged couple.

**McFly**

After the show we all gathered at McFly's apartment and a few other people that the guys knew showed up as well to congratulate Eli and Harry. It turned out to be quite a big unplanned party, but everyone was having a good time. Tom talked on the phone to Gia for a bit, Danny began chatting up some girls that a friend of his brought with him, and Eli and Harry sat in the living room, cuddled close to one another thanking the guests for their congratulations. Dougie and I were in the kitchen talking to a few people until they decided to go and congratulate Eli and Harry also. I was setting on the counter and Dougie was leaning against it in between my legs. I wrapped my arms round his neck as he wrapped his arms around me placing his hands on my butt.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked leaning in to peck me on the lips.

"Not today." I replied playfully.

"Well you are. Very beautiful in fact." My cheeks went red and I leaned in to give him a longer kiss on the lips. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting his tongue slide in. My hands found their way to his hair and I tangled my fingers in it as I felt him slightly squeeze my butt. A small muffled moan escaped my mouth as he pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands traveled up under my shirt and rubbed my back. Just then we were interrupted by someone groaning loudly.

"Don't you think you two could get a room?" Danny snapped as he came into the kitchen and went to the fridge, taking a can of beer out.

"We have a room; we just choose not to use it right now." Dougie smirked turning around to face him and lean back against me.

"You two are disgusting." He opened his drink and took a large drink from it.

"Oh, I'm sure we're much better than you and what's-her-name from the club." I snapped back. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous much?" He smirked. I glared at him and came back quickly.

"No, just disgusted." He stood up from leaning against the fridge and looked at us.

"Trust me, I'm sure it wasn't as horrible as watching you two." His look was unreadable. He took a few steps towards us and stopped.

"Jealous much?" I shot back at him, not taking my eyes from his. He looked shocked a moment but quickly wiped the look away.

"You wish." He shot at me before he left, smirking at me then at Dougie.

Dougie waited until he was out of the kitchen before turning back around to face me. "What's his problem?" He asked looking at me for an answer.

"What isn't his problem?" I asked Dougie back. "He's always got to be an ass about everything." Dougie chuckled lightly, then leaned back into me so he was only a few centimeters away.

"So, where were we?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed at him before quickly planting my lips back on his, picking up from where we left off.


	5. The Problem

**The Problem**

The next few days pretty much flew by. Eli had gotten all wedding happy and started planning her wedding saying that there was so little time and so much to do. I was to be her maid of honor and Gia and Eli's sister were to be her bride's maids. She had me rushing from store to store to find her the perfect dress for the wedding. It became very tiring that one day I had to stop her and grab her by the shoulders like I did at the airport.

"Eli, you still have months before the wedding." I said trying to catch my breath as she rushed from one dress rack to the other.

"I know there are still a few months but not that many. Harry and I are getting married on January first, that's like…" She took a few minutes to count up the months. "…a little less than six months from now. And besides, I want to get as much done before Harry goes back to the UK for their tour. He said he wanted to be as much apart of this as I am."

"I understand girl, but seriously, you don't have to do everything today."

"There's so much to do though, I have to get a dress, make a guests list, send out invitations, book a church, get a place for the reception, pick out bridesmaids dresses, and figure out which freaking flowers I want." She stomped her foot in frustration and growled. I couldn't help but to laugh at her little tantrum. "It's not funny Tonya." She snapped irritably at me.

"I know, I know it's not funny. But you just look so darn cute when you do that." She glared at me then rolled her eyes. "Honey really, don't worry about it, that's why you have me. I'll help you take care of things. So please, just calm down." She contemplated a moment then sighed heavily.

"You're right, I could use a break." She sat down on the bench and let her bags drop beside her.

"Right, how about we go get some ice cream and chill for a bit?" I suggested setting beside her and placing my arm lightly around her shoulders.

"That sounds like a good idea." Just then the sales lady came walking up to us.

"Miss. Weston, did you want high healed shoes with your dress, or did you want to go with flat shoes." Eli dropped her head and let out a groan. I smiled up at the sales lady who looked at Eli confused.

"Uh, she'll have to get back to you on that another day. She's just a little stressed right now." The lady gave me a knowing look, then nodded her head and walked off. "Come on E, lets go get that ice cream."

**McFly**

Before I knew it, three weeks had passed by. In that time Dougie and I had grown closer. He was the perfect boyfriend, and not only was he my boyfriend, he became like my best friend. My best guy friend that is. We went on a few more dates, and hung out with each other almost every night. Eli and my apartment was hardly ever used anymore since she was always with Harry and I was always with Dougie.

Even though we had been together for a while now, we still didn't do anything really beyond kissing. He knew that I didn't feel ready to take our relationship to that level, so he didn't push me into doing it.

All the girls at work would tell me every day how jealous of me they were, and of Eli too. The begged me to bring the guys in so they could meet them, and I promised that one day I would, so long as they would keep their little paws off of them. They just giggled and promised they would, as long as they got to mess with Danny.

As July faded away and August came in we still hit up the clubs like we used to. Danny would find some random girl to dance with for the night, but never seemed to take one back with him. Tom questioned him on many occasions, but he just said that he didn't feel that they could live up to the expectations he was wanting in bed. I told him that he didn't have expectations that the girls probably just didn't want to go back with him after they found out what kind of a person he was. Let's just say that was another argument that Tom and Dougie had to break up.

One evening while Eli and Harry were out on a date, Dougie and I sat curled up watching television in the living room, with Danny sitting in the chair, as Tom came bounding into the room happily and sat on my legs that were stretched across the couch.

"Ouch Tom, get off." I wined trying to pull my legs out from under him. He just ignored me and bounced up and down staring at us happily.

"Mate, what's up with you? Why are you so happy?" Danny asked looking at Tom amused.

"Guess what!" He said excitedly.

"What?" We all asked back.

"Does it involve you getting off my legs?" I chimed in grumpily, but he just ignored me.

"Gia's coming in a week or so!" He looked like a little kid on the day he just found out he got a new bike.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off my legs, pulling them up to tuck under me. "Well congrats on that." I said. He just grinned and started dancing in his seat.

"I just got off the phone with her, and she said that she got a few weeks off of work and she's coming over."

"Aw, our little Tom is all excited about seeing his Gia. How cute." I teased, and he just punched me in the arm.

"Yes I am excited about seeing her, it's been months since I was able to see her. I've missed her." We all let out little 'aw's' together, and Tom turned red. "Right, well I'm going to go clean my room up, it has to look nice for when she gets here."

"Dude, you have like a week or so before she's even to arrive." Dougie said watching Tom leave the room

"I know," He said over his shoulder as he left. "But it's going to take me that long just to clean it." We all laughed at him as we heard him climbing the stairs and shut his bedroom door.

**McFly**

A few days later something bad happened in mine and Dougie's relationship. I guess you could say it was the turning point in our relationship. It had a big effect on how things turned out for us.

Dougie and I were lying on the couch watching television. Everyone else in the house was out so it was just the two of us. I was lying on my side with Dougie behind me. He had his arm draped over my waist with his hand on my bare stomach tracing light circles. I enjoyed the feeling of lying there cuddled close to him. He felt so warm and comforting.

I was really wrapped up in the show I was watching when I felt Dougie place light butterfly kisses on the back of my neck. I let out a soft moan as he moved his way to the front of my neck and sucked lightly. I turned over on my back as Dougie rolled on top of me and sat up, still sucking on my neck. I ran my hands up under his shirt and rubbed my thumbs over his stomach.

Dougie slipped his hands up under my shirt and stopped just below my bra. He ran his thumbs along where my bra met my skin as he moved his kisses up towards my mouth. He kissed me softly on the lips and I opened my mouth letting his tongue in. We kissed passionately and as each second went by our kisses became deeper and harder. Dougie removed his hands from under my shirt and grabbed my arms and pinned them over my head as he moved his kisses back down to my neck.

Suddenly my eyes shot open. This seemed all too familiar. I was finding it hard to breathe, but Dougie didn't seem to notice. He must have thought that I was getting turned on. He let one hand trace its way down my arm, over my breast where he squeezed lightly and then continued his way down to the waistband of my pants. His other hand still held my arms pinned over my head.

I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't get anything out. The all of a sudden I saw a vision in my head.

_"…Oh you're so beautiful. Quite like your mother. Too bad I killed her before I had my way with her. Oh well, I'll just have my way with you…"_

The unsnapping of my pants brought me back to reality and helped me find my voice.

"Dougie no!" I suddenly yelled out. Dougie stopped what he was doing and looked down at me confused. He let go of the grip he had on my hands as he felt me struggle to pull them away. I quickly pulled my shirt down as tears welled up in my eyes. Dougie became very concerned and said my name.

"I'm sorry Dougie; I can't." I pushed Dougie off of me and got up fixing my pants.

"Tonya please; I'm sorry. Please tell me what's wrong." I could hear him pleading, but I just grabbed my stuff, my tears streaming down my face.

I said 'I'm sorry' one last time before throwing open the door and running out. I ran as fast as I could and as far away from the house as I could get. I didn't stop until I had run all the way back to my apartment and threw myself down on my bed. Why was I just remembering that now? I didn't think I was awake for that part, but I must have been. But why now; why was I remembering. And why was I letting it interfere with my life now? Poor Dougie, I probably broke his heart.


	6. All Apologies

**(Note: This section will have changing points of view. Just wanted to let you know.)**

**All Apologies**

**This is just a general point of view. Tonya isn't telling the story, we're just seeing what's going on at home while Tonya isn't there.**

"Eli, have you been able to get a hold of Tonya on her cell phone. I've tried calling her three times but it's just gone to voice mail." Dougie said worried as he walked into the kitchen and took the seat beside Eli.

She looked up from the wedding magazine she was reading and frowned at him. "No, actually I haven't." Dougie placed his hands in his head and sighed.

"Don't worry Dougie, I'm sure she's fine." Eli tried comforting him.

"I just feel so stupid. I shouldn't have tried anything with her until I was sure she was ok with it."

"Dougie don't be so hard on yourself really." Eli placed her hand on his back and began rubbing it. He just pushed her hand away and stood up.

"It's my fault she's gone, and I don't know where she is. She could be hurt or something and I'm the one who probably caused it." He began pacing the room.

"Dougie she's probably just went back home to Flagstaff for a while. I mean she left me a note saying she had to get away for a bit, so she's probably visiting her family."

"I drove her away Eli, this is my fault." Eli sighed heavily and looked at the distressed guy in front of her.

"Dougie, Tonya has had some problems in her life. There's a lot of stuff she doesn't know how to deal with, and when she get's scared she tends to run back to her family. So don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright." Dougie just looked at her, but then slowly nodded his head.

**McFly**

**Tonya's POV**

I put the car into park and killed the engine. The place hadn't changed much since the last time I was here, and that was almost sixteen years ago. The tire swing that my brother and I used to play on was still tied tightly to the tree in the front yard. The porch swing that our grandfather would rock with us on was still up on the old porch looking just as it did the last time I saw it.

My stomach felt like there were bumble bees in it as I grabbed a hold of the door handle and pulled on it. The hot heat hit me as I stepped out of the car. I had to take a deep breath to get my breathing back to a steady pace after I got out.

'_Why did I come back?' _I asked myself. _'Because you need closure, that's why.'_ Right, that's what I needed, a little bit of closure.

**McFly**

Danny wondered upstairs in search of something to do, walking past Dougie's door. He looked in to fine the blonde haired boy lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes. He sighed heavily to himself and walked slowly to the door, knocking on it softly.

"Hey Dougs, mind if I come in?" Dougie just grunted but didn't remove his arm from his head. "Hey man, are you ok?" Danny asked pulling a chair up beside Dougie's bed and sitting in it backwards. Dougie just replied with another grunt, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Man that girl just pisses me off more and more each day. First she's constantly arguing with me about anything and everything, and now she's gone and made my best mate a total mess. I have a few things I would like to say to her face if she ever decides to show it around here again."

Dougie sat straight up on the bed and glared at Danny. "You won't say anything to her do you hear me. It's my fault she's gone Danny, not hers. I shouldn't have tried to push her any farther than what she wanted to go in the first place."

"Yeah, but Eli said that she always runs back home whenever things get to heavy for her. She's weak Dougie, you don't deserve a girl who's going to run every time she has a problem."

"Well yeah but Eli also said she's had a rough past. So don't go blaming her ok."

"I don't care what you say Dougie, the girl shouldn't treat you this way. She could have left a note at least telling us were exactly she was going, and she could have the decency to call. If she does come back I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel."

"No you won't Danny." Dougie said standing up, but Danny was already at the door.

"You just wait Doug, no one messes with my friend and gets away with it." He said before storming off down the hall.

**McFly**

My stomach tightened as I climbed the steps up to the porch. I could turn and walk away now, and not have to go through with this, but where would that leave me? Right where I left off, that's where. No, I needed to go through with this. It was time that I confront my past; time that I confront my family.

I lifted my hand slowly and went to knock on the door, but before I could it was thrown open and an elderly looking man stood staring back at me. My throat closed as I stared into his eyes. He had a slight glare in them, but nothing that was too bad.

I took in his appearance. Grey hair and moustache, glasses and a nice button up t-shirt and slacks. He looked so much like the last time I saw him only a few years older. Finally I found a bit of my voice, but was only able to utter a whisper. "Grandpa."

The look on his face changed once he realized who I was. The glare wasn't there anymore, just more of shock. I heard an older woman's voice shouting in the background and listen to see what I could hear.

"Who's at the door Joesph?" Suddenly the door was jerked open the rest of the way and an elderly woman, few years younger than my grandpa stood there. When she saw me her eyes went cold and her voice went harsh. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't find my voice again. Damn, I had just found it, and now I had to go and lose it again. It was the glare that she was giving me. I hadn't been under those evil eyes in such a long time and the memories of the last time I saw them came flooding back at me. Finally I decided that I wasn't going to let her win this time. I needed closure, and closure was what I was getting here today if it was the last thing I did.

"I need to talk to you. I need you to know what really happened that day. I can't go on like this anymore, you have to talk to me grandmother." My grandmothers eyes became, if possible, even more harsh when I said this. She looked about ready to protest, but then a soft gentle voice spoke up.

"Just let the girl talk Sandra." My grandfather said from beside her. I think my grandmothers eyes bulged out of her head when he said this, and she turned to look at him. She began to protest again, but my grandfather cut her off again with his soft voice. "I think we owe the girl that much."

She began glaring daggers at him, but finally she turned and stomped off to the living room. My grandfather opened the screen door for me and I entered, following my grandmother to the living room.

**McFly**

"Ugh, why won't she answer her phone." Dougie exclaimed pacing back and forth in the living room. Harry and Eli looked up at him from their spots on the couch, and Danny just glared from the chair.

"Dougie, just try to quit worrying ok. I'm sure she's alright." Eli tried comforting him again, but it was no use. He either didn't want to be comforted, or he was ignoring her.

He pressed a button on the phone again and held it to his ear. When the voicemail picked up he angrily pressed the end button and growled. He walked over to the other chair and plopped down in it.

"I just want to let her know I'm sorry. I need to know she's alright. I never meant to hurt her or anything, honestly."

"Dougie, I'm sure she knows that you didn't mean to hurt her. Please, quit being so hard on yourself."

"Oh yeah, well if she knows that I didn't mean to hurt her, then why hasn't she tried to contact me? Why won't she answer her phone?"

Eli searched for an answer but didn't come up with one. Dougie shot her a look and she just sighed.

**McFly**

I thought talking with my grandparents just might make things better, but it didn't. An hour later I was still where I began at, but now I had just that much more of a headache.

"Why can't you see that this isn't my fault?" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

"You were the oldest Tonya, it was your duty to protect your brother." My grandmother yelled back. My grandfather placed his hand on her arm to try and calm her, but she just ignored it.

"I was five. I couldn't even protect myself. You know that." I shot her a look, but it did no good. "And why did you just leave me there. For four months you left me there. I was all alone, and I was only five. How could you just forget about your five year old granddaughter?"

"You're no granddaughter of mine." My grandmother spit out icly. "When your mother went off with your father I told her I would never accept her back. I told her that he would break her heart, and that's what he did. However when she showed back up at our door less than a year later with you in her arms, I only let her back into this house because Joseph made me. But I told her from day one that you would never be my grandchild, and I vowed that you never would be. She promised me that she would marry as soon as she could, and she did, taking you along with her."

"You're a heartless old hag." I shot at her. She stood up pointing a bony finger at me, but my grandfather stood up beside her grabbing her arm and lowering it.

"Maybe you should just go Tonya." His voice wasn't as gentle as before, but he was trying as much as he could to be the nice one.

"You know what, I don't know why I even thought I could ever get any closure out of you two. You two are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites." My grandmother looked shocked.

"How dare you. What makes you call us hypocrites." I smiled an evil smile at her then looked at the wall and the picture of Jesus hanging above the fireplace.

"You call yourselves Christians, but you're not Christians. Far from it." I snatched up my purse and stormed towards the door. "I hope you both rot in hell." I yelled before storming outside and out to my car. I jumped in and slammed the door shut, banging my head on the steering wheel as tears rolled down my cheeks. After a few minutes of crying I looked into the rear view mirror and wiped my eyes. Then I got out my keys, started the car and put it into reverse. I looked up one last time before backing out of the driveway to see my grandfather standing at the door. His expression was one of a hurt man, but I just hardened my heart at him. _'Fuck him, and fuck the rest of his family.' _I thought before pulling out of the driveway and heading back to my real home. The last thing I saw of my old home was a sign that said _'Now leaving New Mexico, hope you had a great visit!'_

**McFly**

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I had found myself outside the guys' door. This was something I had to do, and it was now or never. Slowly I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Nothing. I waited a few more seconds then knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard a male voice shout from the other side of the door. Suddenly it was thrown open and the shadow of a tall dark haired Danny was cast upon me. When he finally focused on who was standing there his eyes became dark and his face became hard. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Danny please, just let me in." My voice was so small. I felt so afraid and ashamed just by the way he was looking at me.

"Why should I?" He stood rooted to where he was and I made no notion to move passed him.

"I need to talk to Dougie. Please Danny." My eyes pleaded with him along with my voice. But his cold blue eyes just cut right through me. He was not going to let me in.

"No, you just need to leave now. You can't just come back here expecting everything to be alright and for us to welcome you back after what you did to Dougie. You just need to leave and never show your fucking face around here again." He slammed the door in my face and I winced when it shut. Tears began to sting my eyes, but I wasn't leaving yet.

"Please Danny I need to explain. Let me explain before you go shutting me out." I pounded on the door with my fist.

It swung open again and Danny was still there. If looks could really kill I would have already been dead. "Leave now before I fucking call security." He slammed the door again, louder than the last time. But before he did I saw Eli and the rest of the guys come into the room. Tears began to pour from my eyes.

I heard a loud commotion from behind the door before it was jerked open a third time revealing Eli. As soon as I saw her I fell right into her arms sobbing. She wrapped her arms around me, softly stroking my hair and whispering to me that it was alright. In the distance I heard another door slam and loud music begin to blare. Eli pulled me inside and into Harry's bedroom. She sat down on the bed and held onto me until I calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm so sorry Eli; I didn't mean to upset everyone. I swear. I just couldn't…"

"Shh, shh it's alright." She rubbed my back softly. I sat up and looked her in the eyes. My eyes were all puffy and blurry, but I could see the kindness and understanding in her eyes.

"I went back Eli." She looked at me confused.

"Back where honey?" Her voice was so much softer and kinder than Danny's.

"To New Mexico." Her eyes went wide.

"Oh honey." She enveloped me with a hug as a few more tears ran silently down my cheeks.

"I had to. I had to get it over with. When Dougie and I…I had to forget the past."

"Tonya, what happened between you and Dougie?" Just thinking about what I did made me cry harder. Eli took it as I didn't want to talk about it. "Oh honey, you don't have to tell me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no it's alright. I just feel so horrible. You see," I breathed out heavily; I could do this. "Dougie and I were making out on the couch when things began to get really heavy. We were getting closer Eli, closer to doing something I haven't done in forever." I closed my eyes as a flashback of that day came rushing to my head. "As he was kissing me I had a flashback…a flashback of when…" The air became thick and my throat closed. I couldn't talk about it. I only ever told her once, but I didn't go into too much detail and I never told her what 'he' did to me…what my step-father did to me.

"What? A flashback of what honey?" She looked at me with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"…Of when my step-father raped me." Eli's eyes went wide and she just stared at me in shock. Then I saw something that looked like pity flash across her face as she reached out to hug me. I jumped up quickly and moved away from her. I didn't want to feel her pity, it made me feel worse.

"That's why I left Eli. I thought I had pushed my past behind me and moved on; but I guess I didn't. And now, whenever I try to get intimate with a boy I'm going to be haunted by what happened to me. So I thought if maybe I went back home and confronted my family about what happened then maybe it would all go away. I really didn't mean to hurt Dougie, really."

"Tonya, you confused Dougie more than you hurt him. Yes he was hurt that you left without saying anything, but he was afraid he hurt you. The poor guy has been worried sick that he did something wrong."

"No Eli it wasn't his fault." I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. "Man, I've made a mess of everything."

"It's alright." She came over to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "You need to talk to Dougie; tell him why you left."

"No I can't, he'll think I'm dirty."

"No he won't. Dougie would never think of you like that. You need to talk to him." She was right; I did need to talk to him. "Do you want me to send him in?" I nodded my head slowly and a few seconds later I heard the door shut behind her.

The room suddenly became too quiet. The silence was becoming too much as I waited. I kept telling myself I could do it, but my body wanted to jump up and run. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close quietly. I looked up and saw Dougie standing with his back to the door, staring at me.

I stood up and starred back at him for what seemed like a while. Then finally I whispered out his name and ran to him. He welcomed me with open arms and I hugged him closely crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Dougie. I am, really." He just repeated Eli's motions earlier of stroking my hair and telling me it was alright. After a few minutes of standing there in that embrace I pulled away and kissed Dougie on the cheek.

"There's something that I need to tell you." Dougie looked at me worried, but I just lead him over to the bed. "It has to do with the other day, but it's not exactly that." I held his hands lightly in mine. I could tell he was searching my face for some kind of clue, but he didn't find anything.

"Listen, there's something you should know about my past. Only Eli knows this but she just found out the whole story today."

He nodded his head at me; so I went on. "Dougie I grew up in a foster home. When I was five my step-father killed my mother, then he killed my younger brother and then he…he raped and tried to kill me." Dougie's face was enveloped in shock. He just stared at me wide eyed not able to say anything. "That's why when we were making out the other day I ran away quickly. I had a flashback of that night. It was a memory I thought I had erased, but I guess it was still there. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I ran away like that. I was just scared and confused. I never meant to hurt you, really." Dougie still didn't say anything and I began to get afraid. _'I knew he would think I'm dirty. He hates me, I know it!' _My mind screamed at me.

"Dougie," Tears started to form again. "Please say something." He looked confused at me a moment, but as soon as the tears fell he snapped out of whatever daze he was in and grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh Tonya I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I didn't mean to…oh I feel so bad. If I would have known I never would have tried anything without making absolutely sure that it was ok first. I'm so sorry."

I pulled away from him and looked at him serious. "Dougie no, this isn't your fault; don't you blame yourself. Don't you even think that this was any bit your fault." He looked like he was about to protest but I put my finger to his lips. "I mean it Dougie." He nodded his head and grabbed my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over it. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "But I'm still sorry."

He rested his head on my forehead and stared into my eyes for a few minutes. Then he looked away. "So uh, where does this leave us?" He asked. I was afraid of this question.

"Um…well I think we should take a break from each other right now. I just feel like I wouldn't make a great girlfriend at the moment, and you need someone who can do that for you."

Dougie was silent a bit then he nodded his head. "Yeah, even though I still love you, I think that maybe it would be a good idea to take a break. However…"

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"However I want us to go back to being the friends we were before we got together."

"I think I could do that." He smiled and I smiled back and then leaned over to give him one last kiss on the lips. "Friends?"

I smiled. "Friends."

I sighed really heavily and sat back. "What's wrong?" Dougie asked me.

"I need to tell the rest of the guys."

Dougie nodded in agreement. "Well I'll be right there with you." I smiled warmly at him then grabbed his hand.

"Well then let's go."

**McFly**

Tom, Harry and Eli were setting on the couch while Dougie went to get Danny. Tom and I made eye contact and he smiled at me.

"Glad you're back Tonya."

"Yeah, it's good to see you back." Harry chimed in. I smiled politely at them both and said a quiet 'Thank you.' At least they were talking to me.

Dougie entered the room with Danny not far behind him. He stomped into the room and sat on the couch beside Tom not even making eye contact with me. For some reason I felt a pain in my heart at how cruel he was acting.

Dougie came over and sat beside me on the arm of the chair and put his arm around me. When he did Danny made a disgusted sound, but continued to look away. I took a deep breath trying to ready myself for this and I heard Dougie whisper 'Go on,' in my ear.

Clearing my throat, I began. "I um…I asked you guys to come here because there's something I needed to tell you." I looked at each of the guys. Harry and Tom looked concerned, but Danny still refused to look at me. "When I was five years old I was asleep in my room that I shared with my brother. We heard noises coming from the living room so we went to the door to see what was going on. I opened the door slowly and saw my mom laying on her back on the floor and my step dad, my brothers real dad, standing over her with a knife. The knife had blood on it: her blood." Danny had turned to look at me now and Tom, Harry and Eli all looked horrified.

"My brother and I ran to hid. But eventually he found us. He grabbed my brother first and as I tried to make him let go he knocked me out. I don't really remember much of what happened after that, but I woke up two months later in a hospital." Everything from that night kept coming back to me. I tried to push the visions away but it wasn't working. I closed my eyes and breathed out heavily. Dougie was rubbing my back trying to sooth me. I went on. "I found out that my step-dad had killed my mother and brother; and after…raping me…he tried to kill me."

Tom gasped and Harry shook his head. Eli snuggled closer to Harry looking ready to cry. I felt Dougie wrap his arms protectively around me as I made eye contact with Danny: nothing. He didn't have one hint of emotion on his face. He just starred at me blankly.

"I didn't remember the rape, so it didn't have that much of an effect on me. I was five and I didn't know what sex or rape was so it just didn't effect me like it probably would have. Over time I just pushed the thoughts away, so I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. But the other day when Dougie and I were making out, I had a flashback of what happened that day. It was the first one I had from when I was raped, so it scared me and I just ran. I know I should have told you guys, but I was afraid. I was afraid you would think I was dirty and I couldn't bare that." Eli wiped a few tears out of the way and Harry comforted her. I realized that I too was crying and wiped a few tears away.

"Tonya we would never think you are dirty." Tom said leaning forward and wiping away the rest of my tears.

"Yeah, you are far from dirty." Dougie said close to my ear.

"Something else I should tell you is that my family, my grandparents, wanted nothing to do with me. I had no idea who my real father was so I had nowhere to go. I grew up in foster care, and for eight years I was shuffled from home to home. Then when I was thirteen I arrived at Hatties place. She was an older woman, but she was full of love. She became my mother and I lived there with my foster brother Jason, who was two years older than me and Asha, my foster sister who's two years younger than me. It was the happiest place I had been to in a while."

The room was silent. No one said anything. I looked over at Danny again but he just looked away. I felt another pang in my heart at this, but pushed it aside.

"I don't want your pity, so please, don't pity me."

"Well," Tom began. "I do want to say that I'm sorry for what you have gone through and since you don't want our pity we won't give it to you. And I'm sorry for being mad at you for leaving."

"Yeah me too." Harry added in. "We just hope you can forgive us for being mad."

I laughed lightly. "Only if you can forgive me."

"Agreed." They all said together. We all laughed, well all except Danny who got up and stormed out of the room. I watched him go, hurt.

"Well I guess not everyone can forgive me." Eli sensed how much it hurt me to see Danny leave.

"Don't worry Tonya, he'll come around in his own time." I kept looking at where he once was thinking, _'I hope he does.'_

**McFly**

Eli was staying with Harry again that night and I didn't want to be by myself so the boys offered their couch to me. After giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek they all went to their respective rooms. Dougie was the last to go.

"If you need anything just let me know ok."

"I will, and Dougie, thanks for being such a great friend."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Always." Then he went up to his room. I lay down on the couch and tried to go to sleep. Two hours later I was still lying awake. Something was bothering me, but I just didn't know what.

Deciding that I wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, I rolled off of the couch and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. I sat down at the table and saw a picture of all of us hanging on the fridge from the first time we hung out almost two years ago. It was very obvious that Harry and Eli fancied each other in the picture. Instead of looking at the camera they were looking at each other. I was so lost in though that when someone entered the kitchen it scared me and I jumped. I looked up to see Danny standing there in his boxers and his hair all a mess.

He stopped when he saw me and just stared. I stared back unable to say anything. I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes, but he hid it quickly. He broke our gaze by walking over to the fridge and taking out the carton of orange juice. Without getting a glass he opened the carton and took a drink from it, and then he sat down at the table across from me.

Neither of us spoke. I didn't know what to say and he seemed to find the carton fascinating. Then when I thought the silence would be too much he spoke. His voice was so soft that I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry." I don't think I had ever heard Danny's voice like this. Well maybe when he was talking to his 'girlfriend' for the night but never directed towards me. I didn't know what to say. He rendered me speechless with two words. Two words I thought I'd never hear Danny Jones say. I looked up at him and we made eye contact. Just by looking in his eyes I saw that he really meant what he said. He didn't say anything else, his eyes told me everything. That 'I'm sorry' wasn't just for him being an ass, it was for everything. He was apologizing for what happened to me, for how he treated me since he met me and for everything he said when I came back and even while I was away. After staring at each other a few more minutes he got up, closed the juice carton, put it back in the fridge and headed out of the kitchen. When he got to the door I spoke softly.

"I'm sorry too." He stopped but didn't turn around. I saw him nod his head slightly and continue on out of the kitchen. I stared at where he had been standing until I heard his bedroom door close then I got up and went to put my glass in the sink and then went back to the couch. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	7. Gia's Coming to Visit

**Gia's Coming to Visit**

It's kind of funny how much stuff can go on in you life in just one month. Not too long ago I was dating Dougie and not having a care in the world. Now, a little over a month later Dougie and I are back to being just close friends, and things between Danny and I have changed. I think that freaked me out the most. In the almost two years that we had been friends, Danny and I have never been as nice to one another before. The rest of the group noticed it, but didn't say anything. They were just happy to have us not arguing all of the time. Eli practically lived with Harry anymore, and I, not wanting to be left alone, had taken up almost permanent residence on the boys couch.

The days started ticking down until the time of Gia's arrival. Tom was about to go insane with excitement. He was also beginning to get really annoying. His obsession with cleaning the house was turning dangerous for him and for us as well.

We still had about three days until Gia's arrival on the sixteenth, and the refrigerator was beginning to look like someone had raided it. About the only things we had in it were a bottle of ketchup, a few slices of old lunchmeat and a couple cans of beer. Tom decided it was probably about time for us to go to the store and stock up. Eli and I offered to go with him and help

"So Tom, how are you feeling? Are you nervous yet?" I asked him as he and I walked over to the juice section. Eli had gone off in search of her favorite chips and left Tom and me to get the rest.

"I get less nervous going on stage in front of thousands of people." I laughed out loud at this.

"Dude Tom, it's only Gia." I replied picking up a carton of orange juice.

"Well I guess I wouldn't say nervous, maybe just really excited. I mean I haven't seen her for a few months now, so I'm really excited and I can't wait."

"Well yeah, I guess you could get that mixed up with the nervous feeling. But I know what you mean. I can't really relate, but I know how Eli felt when she was finally able to see Harry again." Tom nodded his head in agreement, then picked up another carton of juice. I gave him a look.

"This one is for Danny." He said placing it in the cart.

Just then Eli came stomping over to us fuming. She didn't have her bag of chips in her hand, but she was clutching a magazine very tightly. When she got to the cart she threw the magazine down on top of it and looked about ready to cry. Tom reached down and picked it up as my eyes flicked to the photograph on the front page.

"I can't believe those bastards!" Eli yelled loudly, causing a few people nearby to shoot her evil looks. "They strike again at invading into peoples private lives. This time they've just gone too far." I went to Eli and placed my arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her as I looked at a picture on the front page again. It was the picture of all of us on vacation in Colorado when we first met; a copy of the one on the guy's fridge. Eli and Harry's faces were highlighted and in big bold letters across the top it said '**_The Inside look at Harry Judd's relationship.'_** My eyes grew wide as they also had a small picture of what looked like Eli's diary off in the corner.

"They printed some of my most descriptive and most private entries in that." A few tears began to roll down her cheeks and I hugged her closer. Tom opened the magazine and thumbed through it, a frown evident on his face. As he scanned over some of the articles the lines on his face turned deeper and his frown soon became a scowl.

"You girls go wait in the car. I'm going to finish the shopping and I'll be right out. As soon as I get home I'm calling Fletch about this. You're right Eli, they have gone too far." I nodded my head in agreement and walked Eli out to the car. A few minutes later Tom came out, still not looking happy and we headed home; none of us in the mood to talk.

**McFly**

Once we arrived back at the house, Eli went straight up to Harry's room and slammed the door behind her. That brought Danny and Harry out of the living room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worried when he saw our upset faces.

"Help us get these bags into the kitchen, and then we'll explain." Harry grabbed a bag from Tom as Danny came to take a couple bags from me, shooting me a questioning look. I just nodded my head to the kitchen and he followed me in.

"What happened at the store?" Harry demanded setting the bags on the counter and turning to Tom and me. Tom reached over to one of the bags and pulled the magazine out, handing it over to Harry as Danny read over his shoulder. AS soon as they saw the front page both of their mouths fell open. Harry quickly ripped the magazine opened and scanned a few articles.

"Those Fucking bastards took it too far this time." Harry said before thrusting the magazine at Danny and storming off upstairs.

"I can't believe it; they strike again." Danny remarked opening the magazine and reading through it.

"Whoever broke into our apartment must have sold them that stuff, because Eli's diary was stolen that night, along with that picture." I said pointing at the front page. "It was the one I had in my room." I grabbed a bag of groceries and started unloading its contents.

"People will do anything for money." Danny commented not looking up from his magazine.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled putting the chips into the cabinet and turning around to grab the juice.

Danny looked up from the magazine giving me a look and spoke, "Why did you buy two orange juices?"

Tom, who had been silently fuming, answered his question. "One mate is for us, the other is just for you." I giggled silently at the way Tom said that and Danny just rolled his eyes.

"What if I get it mixed up with the other?"

"We'll put your name on it." Just then we heard a loud frustrated growl from upstairs and the bathroom door slam. We each exchanged looks as Tom pulled out his cell and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to call Fletch. There must be something we can do about this." He looked very angry when he said this.

The kitchen became silent again once Tom left. I finished putting the groceries away as Danny read over the article in the magazine. When I finished I sat down beside Danny and skimmed over the article over his shoulder.

Eli was right when she said they posted some of her more descriptive parts. I skipped over them and read a bit about when we went to visit them last year in England. I smiled as she talked about the time when they took us sight seeing and Dougie and I ended up getting lost from the group and it took them an hour to locate us because both of our phones were off. I scanned down a bit farther and saw my name. That immediately got my attention.

_"So when we finally found Dougie and Tonya, Danny and Tonya spent like another hour arguing because Danny said it was her fault we missed the play the guys planned to take us to. She came back at him saying that if he paid any attention to anyone but himself then he would have noticed they weren't with us and it would have saved some time looking. Honestly though, my opinion is that they both want each other really bad, but are too stubborn to admit it. Seriously there's some real sexual frustration between the two of them they are just burning to get out, but neither wants to admit it. Stubborn asses…"_

My cheeks immediately turned red as I read that. I stopped reading and looked up the same time Danny did. We both looked at each other, embarrassment evident in our eyes. _'Had we read the same thing?' _Danny suddenly snapped the magazine shut and tossed it to the other side of the table.

"Uh, we shouldn't be reading that. It's Eli's private journal and we're only adding to it if we continue to read it." He said looking away and not meeting my eyes.

"You're right. Eli's our friend and it's not right for us to read her diary." I replied, not locking eyes with him either. We both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes neither of us moving or saying anything. Finally we both spoke at the same time.

"So are you hungry?"

"Did you guys get anything good to eat?" We both looked at each other startled a moment, but quickly looked away.

"Um, we got some hamburger and shells and cheese if you want some." I offered staring at the table.

"Yeah, that sounds good. How about you go see if anyone else wants some and I'll get them started."

"You're going to cook?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I can cook." He said turning to me. We stared at each other a moment, neither saying anything but then we both looked away quickly.

"I'll go see if Dougie wants anything." I said standing up and quickly walking out of the room.

**McFly**

Stepping up to Dougie's door, I knocked softly and waited for a reply. A couple seconds later I heard him yell 'Come in." I opened the door to find Dougie standing by his bed, shirt off and hair wet. He obviously just got out of the shower. When I stepped inside he smiled warmly at me and beckoned me into the room. I closed the door and sat on his bed looking up at him as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"What's up? Why do you look upset?" He asked concerned, setting beside me.

"Oh, uh things didn't go so well at the store." I replied trying to push what just happened with Danny to the back of my mind.

"What happened?" He looked slightly worried.

"Well there was another magazine incident." Dougie nodded his head in understanding. "Only this time they've gone too far. They posted Eli's diary in it." A flash of anger shot over Dougie's face when I said this, followed by what looked like sympathy.

"So that would be the cause for all the screaming and door slamming this morning." I nodded my head lightly and looked down at the bedspread, picking little lint balls off of it.

"Yeah Eli's really upset about it. They posted some really private stuff in it. I skimmed it a bit and they posted her first time with Harry." Dougie shook his head disappointedly.

"Poor Eli, they just keep attacking her don't they. I feel really bad for her."

"Yeah, me too." I agreed making a pile of lint balls and observing them. "They also posted that time we went sight seeing and you and I got lost. Eli said something in that entry though that bothered me."

"What was that?"

"Well she was talking about how Danny and I were arguing afterwards, no surprise there, and she said something that kind of…confused me." He looked back at me urging me to go on. "She said that she things Danny and I secretly want each other." Dougie stared back at me a moment, then a smile broke out on his face. "Does everyone thing that?" I asked

"Well I will say that when we first met you two he did fancy you. That's why he asked you out, but then you turned him down so I guess he figured you just weren't interested and gave up. Then he just resorted to annoying you." He paused a moment. "However come to think of it, I don't think that he really ever quit liking you. I mean that would kind of explain why he's always bothering you." I was shocked. I couldn't believe what Dougie was saying. There was no way Danny liked me. He and I barely got along.

"But Danny was such a jerk. The first time I we met him he totally brushed past me when I tried to talk to him and he ignored me." Dougie looked at me confused.

"Uh, no Tonya, the first time he met you, he asked you out. Yeah he was a bit arrogant, but he's Danny. He never ignored you."

"No Dougie, that wasn't the first time I met him. I met him backstage when you did that concert in Phoenix before the end of your tour. I went up to Danny and said 'hi' and he just nodded at me and took off to talk to someone else.

He thought a moment, trying to remember that night. "Ah yes, I remember that night. That was the show that Danny's mom surprised him at. He didn't know she was showing up and when she did, he stuck to her all night. I didn't know you were there."

"Oh, well I was." I replied feeling slightly confused and guilty. "I didn't know his mother was there. Now I feel kind of bad for thinking of him as a jerk." I stood up and started pacing around the room, toying with some of the things on Dougie's dresser. "Do you think Eli is right?"

Dougie took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, that's not really for me to say. You're the only one who knows the answer to that."

He wasn't helping anything. I didn't know what I felt. Danny and I had just started getting along after a year and seven months of arguing and having a strong dislike for one another. Yes I will admit in the beginning, before we met, I really liked Danny. But all of those feelings went away after that time backstage. However now, after what Dougie told me, I can't help but to wonder if that cancels everything out.

"Dougie!" I wined and plopped down on the bed bedside him, placing my head on his shoulder. He brought his arm up to wrap it around me. "Why do things always have to be so complicated?" I heard him chuckle softly as he brushed some of my hair over my shoulder.

"If things weren't complicated, then life would be boring." I let out a groan of frustration, which caused Dougie to laugh.

"Dougie?" I asked a few moments later in a small voice.

"Huh?"

"Does this bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" He asked confused. I sat up and looked at him.

"This thing with Danny; my possible liking him and him liking me."

He was silent a moment, obviously trying to find the right words to say. "Well Tonya, I do have to admit that I do love you, and I always will. However, I feel that my love for you is more of a brother/sister type of love. I'd do anything for you, and you know that, but I just don't feel a connection between us anymore." I nodded my head slowly in agreement. "And honestly, I've always felt that there was something more between you and Danny. You two just didn't seem to notice it."

"But does it bother you?"

Dougie took me by both of the hands and looked me in the eyes. "Tonya, all I want is for you to be happy. If Danny is the one that makes you happy, then go for it." I felt my heart swell for Dougie. He was the greatest person ever. I threw my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Dougie you are so great. That's why I love you. You are so understanding and caring." We broke apart and just stared at each other. "Now, I just have to figure out my feelings towards Danny. I'm just so confused right now."

"Give it some time Tonya, you'll figure it out."

"You really are great Dougie." I gave him another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now Danny's fixing something to eat, he sent me up here to see if you guys wanted any."

"Danny's cooking?" Dougie looked slightly frightened.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I replied.

"This can't be good." Dougie laughed as we walked out the door.

**McFly**

A little while later Tom, Dougie, Danny and I were sitting at the table eating. Eli and Harry were still upstairs arguing and every once in a while we'd hear a door slam.

"You know Jones, this food is actually edible." Tom commented before taking another bite of his second hamburger.

Dougie leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his stomach. "Yeah, I have to agree. I never knew you actually knew how to cook. You've been holding out on us."

"Well I didn't want everyone knowing. I didn't want to get stuck cooking all the time." Danny replied getting up and clearing the table.

"Too bad mate, we know now. You're cooking from now on." Danny rolled his eyes and dropped his head slightly. Then he came over to clear mine and Dougie's plates. He went to reach for Tom's but Tom just slapped his hand away. "I'm not finished yet." He said with food in his mouth, causing the rest of us to laugh.

Danny and I hadn't even made eye contact the whole time we ate. The boys talked, but I just sat there silently with my thoughts. They were all too into their food and conversations to notice me.

"So what did Fletch say?" Danny asked Tom from his spot leaning against the table.

Tom's eyebrows narrowed and he dropped his hamburger on his plate. "He said there isn't much he can do right now. We're going to try to get them on invasion of privacy, but he's kind of skeptical about that." We all rolled our eyes and made slight sounds of annoyance. "He did say though that we might be able to get them on receiving stolen property since the girls reported their stuff stolen." Well there was some hope. Even if we couldn't come at them for posting Eli's private diary, we could get them for something.

"This is such bull crap." Danny said angrily. "Why do they keep attacking Eli? She's not even famous."

"It's because she's with Harry. They know she's engaged to him now, so they'll continue to bug her."

"Yeah, but they don't bother you and Gia as much."

"We haven't announced we're engaged yet. And we're not going to either." Tom shot us all a look.

"This just sucks for Eli though, I feel really bad." We all nodded our heads in agreement and fell silent. "Well since I cooked, I'm not cleaning the kitchen." Danny said standing upright.

"Not it!" Tom and Dougie yelled at the same time.

"Uh, oh…ugh! You guys suck!" I shouted at them glaring. Then got up and finished clearing the table.

A little while later, as I was standing at the sink washing dishes and the guys were chatting at the table, we heard another door slam and heavy footsteps stomping down the stairs followed by loud voices.

"I refuse to go through this again! This is the last time Harry Judd and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again." Eli came down the stairs and stopped by the door. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and her eyes were red from crying. All the yelling brought all of us out of the kitchen and we stood by the door watching the two argue.

"Eli, just come back here. Everything going to be alright." Harry tried to comfort her from the stairs.

"No Harry, you stay right there." She pointed a shaky finger at him and took a step back towards the door. "I can't take my personal private life being plastered everywhere for everyone to see. I'm not the famous one, you are. You might be able to be ok with this but I can't."

"I'm not okay with this Eli, please just come back upstairs and we'll work this out." Harry pleaded. He was beginning to get frustrated.

"No Harry, I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not giving them anything else to put in the tabloids." We looked from Eli to Harry then back again. None of us dared to say anything, we just watched silently.

Harry looked at Eli confused. "What are you trying to say Eli?" Eli stared back at him, new tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her stance softened and she looked down at her hand fiddling with her ring. If we were any closer to Harry we could probably see the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone held their breaths in anticipation of what Eli was going to say. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what she was going to say, and I wanted to shout out _'No Eli don't say it' _but nothing came out.

She raised her head and we could now see the tears that were streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it almost as if she decided she didn't want to say it anymore. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his position, waiting for her to say something. When she finally did speak I was surprised to hear that it was a strong voice and not a shaky one that I figured she would use.

"I'm saying that…it's over. I never want to see you again." The room stilled. My mouth dropped wide open and I looked from Eli to Harry and back to Eli again. Harry didn't move or say anything. His eyes were wide and he just stared at Eli. She looked back at him a moment then spun on her heal, placed her ring on the stand by the door, threw the door open and rushed out.

All of us looked at the door in shock. Then at the same time Tom, Dougie, Danny and I turned our heads to look up at Harry. He was still staring at the door, but a moment later he looked at us slowly, the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, and then he turned walked to his room, slamming the door.

It was silent downstairs as we all tried to take in what just happened. None of us knew what to say and we all just exchanged looks.

"Um, maybe I better go after her." I said after a few moments, heading over to the couch to find my purse.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea." Tom agreed, the other two just nodded their heads.

"I'll call you guys later to let you know what's up." I said rushing to the door. I stopped and gave them one last look; making quick eye contact with Danny. He gave me a reassuring smile then looked away quickly. I turned and walked out of the door, hopefully though, not for the last time.

**McFly**

I had returned back to the guys house later that night and got the rest of mine and her stuff. The guys, minus Harry, helped me gather everything to get it ready to take to the apartment. While Dougie and Tom were upstairs trying to gather the rest of Eli's stuff, Danny was downstairs helping me get my stuff together.

"Do you think this is for good?" Danny asked softly as he handed me some of my clothes to put in my suitcase.

"I don't know. She seemed really upset. She's locked herself in her room and refuses to talk to me. He cell phone is even turned off." I packed the last of the clothes into the suitcase and zipped it up. Then I stood up beside Danny. He was a bit taller than me. I only came up to his chest so it felt like he towered over me.

I slowly looked up at him to find him looking back down at me. We stared at each other a moment, neither of us knowing what to say. I found myself getting lost in his blue eyes. I always loved his eyes, even back when I hated him. There was just something about the color blue that just captivated me.

My thoughts inside were yelling back and forth to one another. A part of me was saying _'hey you idiot, you do like him, now kiss him," _while another part was telling me to leave as soon as I could. He was the first one to look away. He turned his head to the side and stared at my suitcase.

"I really hope they work things out. I've gotten used to you two being here all the time, and I just don't think I'd like it if you weren't."

"Yeah, I was really beginning to enjoy being here too." We looked back into each other's eyes. I couldn't read what he was thinking. He looked so confused. It was almost as if he himself was having an inner struggle.

Our gaze was broken when Tom and Dougie came down the stairs. We both flung apart like we were just caught doing something even though we weren't. I grabbed my suitcase and walked over to Tom and Dougie with Danny following behind me.

"How's Harry?" I asked, reaching out for the duffle bag. Tom handed it to me and gave me a grave look.

"Not good. He won't talk to either of us, and he hasn't come out of his room the whole time."

"Yeah, Eli's acting the same way. I just really hope that they work this stuff out. Damn the media! Why do they always have to ruin everything." Dougie placed a comforting arm around my shoulders and gave me a tight hug.

"Don't worry hun, everything will be alright. They'll work this out. I mean they are in love." I nodded my head hoping that what he was saying was true.

"Well I better get back to Eli. Tell Gia I said hi will you Tom?" I asked as I walked to the door.

"I will." He replied opening the door for me. "And don't worry Tonya, Harry and Eli will work this out soon. You'll be back over here before you know it."

"I just hope you guys are right." I said as they each gave me a hug. "Call me tomorrow if anything changes, and I'll call you too." The all nodded their heads and I left.

**McFly**

Three days had past, and it was now the day of the arrival of Gia. Eli and Harry were still not speaking, and I feared that what she had said may have been for good. After I rushed after her that day she refused to speak about it. She ran home, into her room and shut the door. She refused to come out. She wouldn't eat and she wouldn't talk to anyone. The only time I saw her was when she went to the bathroom, but mostly she just slept all day.

Dougie had called a few times to see if there was any change, and I told him there wasn't. He told me with disappointment in his voice that there was no change in Harry either. If anything he seemed to be getting worse. Before when they came into his room he would groan and roll over, but now he didn't take any notice to them. We both decided that there had to be something that we could do, but neither of us could think of anything.

Later on in the same day as Gia's arrival, there was a knock at our door. Eli was still asleep in her room and I was setting in the living room watching television. I got up and answered the door and was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Gia!" I shouted and threw my arms around the long dark haired girl. She giggled and hugged me back tightly. "How are you girl? How was your flight? Did you just get in?" I threw questions at her causing her to laugh. Once I realized that I was going a bit fast I took a step back and let her into the apartment.

"I'm great, the flight was fine, a bit scary though, and I've been here for a couple hours already. Tom told me what happened between Harry and Eli and I decided that I was going to try to come talk to her. See if maybe I could get her to change her mind about calling things off. Poor Harry is a total mess, and it's killing me to see him like that." She said with a sad look on her face.

I matched her sad look with one of my own. "It's going to kill you even more when you see Eli." I replied and that made her look even sadder.

"Well I best be going to talk to her. Tom wants to take me out for a romantic dinner tonight, but I told him I wanted to talk to her first."

I nodded my head and pointed to her door. "Her rooms right through there. Good luck getting in." She nodded then took off towards the door. I watched her walk up to the door and knock softly.

"Eli…Eli its Gia, could you please let me in?" There was a few moments pause, and then the door came unlatched. Gia looked back at me and winked then stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. I sighed then returned back to my seat and flipped through the channels.

**McFly**

A couple hours later Gia came out of Eli's bedroom and sat beside me on the couch. "How did it go?" I asked taking my eyes off of the TV and looking at her. She had a slight smile on her face.

"I think she's doing much better now. She's currently asleep, she says she has a headache from crying all day, but she promised me she would call Harry tomorrow morning."

"Are they going to get back together?"

"I don't know about that just yet, but she did promise to try to work things out with him."

"How did you get her to change her mind?" I asked her confused.

"I told her about a time when the media caught me and Tom skinny dipping in my pool at home." A smile flashed across her face and I let out a laugh.

"Tom never told us about that one." I said between giggles.

"Yeah, he doesn't like to talk that much about it. The got a better shot of him than of me." She had this big grin on her face, and I tried to imagine Tom's reaction when he saw the magazine. "However when the article did come out, I got really upset about it. I also almost called things off with Tom, but my heart just wouldn't let me. I told Eli that there are going to be things like this throughout the relationship, but if she lets the media get to her, then that means they win. Why should they be able to tear up her relationship? I asked her if she really loved Harry and she said she did. Then I asked her if she was willing to sacrifice her love and her heart because of stupid people who have nothing better to do with their time. I guess that got her thinking, and she agreed to talk to Harry. Hopefully they'll work it all out." I felt some hope for the both of them and great thanks to Gia for making Eli come around.

"So how have you been Tonya? Tom told me about you and Dougie. Are things cool between you two?"

I sighed and stretched my legs. "Yeah, everything is great between us. We're back to being great friends. He has been so supportive and great through everything. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Tom didn't tell me all of what happened. He just said that you and Dougie had broken up because of some stuff that had happened in your past concerning your family." She looked at me as if she was asking me silently to tell her what happened. I just nodded. "You don't have to tell me anything, I was just making sure what he said was right."

"No, it's ok. I guess I should tell you what happened. That way you're not the only one left out." So I told her the story of what my step-father did. I didn't go into that much detail, I just told her the basics, but it seemed to horrify her just as much.

"Oh Tonya I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. "I can understand why you left, I probably would have too."

"Well, I think it was a good think I left. Even though it didn't turn out the way I hoped it would, it helped me to move on. I'm finished with my real family. The only family I have now is you guys and my foster family. You're all I need." Gia and I talked a bit more about her and Tom and a few other things in our lives. Then a half an hour later she looked at her watched and announced that she better go.

"Make sure that Eli eats something either later on or tomorrow. And make sure she calls Harry too ok. Don't push her, but just try to make sure she does it ok." I told her I would, then with one last hug she left.

"I hope you really did work your magic Gia. I can't bear not being able to see the guys anymore." I said aloud to no one as I stared at the closed door.

**McFly**

Around two o'clock the next day Eli finally made her way out of her room. I was once again sitting in the living room watching TV when I heard her come up behind the couch. She had on her blue pajama pants with white clouds on them there were a little big on her and her white 'McFly' shirt that was also a few sizes to big. Her hair was a curly mess because normally she straightened it when she got up. I looked at her eyes and they looked tired and still a little red from crying. Even though the room was a nice 75 degrees she stood there with her arms wrapped tightly around her. I shot her a small smile and she smiled lightly back at me.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling this morning?" She shifted a little and looked out the window. It was raining outside and that made her groan a little. After a couple seconds of staring out the window she looked back at me.

"I'm hungry." My face broke out into a huge grin and I jumped up from the couch.

"You just sit down here and I'll go fix us something to eat." She nodded her head and walked around to the other side of the couch. I started in towards the kitchen.

"Tonya," Eli called out when I got a few steps away. I turned to look at her. She smiled at me, "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied before walking into the kitchen.

A few hours later we had finished eating and Eli had showered and was back to her old self. Well almost her old self. She still had to call Harry.

"Um Eli?" I said standing in her doorway. She had just finished straightening her hair and was now staring at something on her desk. When I called her name she jumped and turned to me quickly. "Gia said you were going to call Harry today. Have you done that yet?" Her eyebrows narrowed slightly and she looked at the floor. I was afraid I'd upset her again, but she looked back up at me a moment later.

"No, I haven't called him yet. I've just been trying to get up the nerve to call him."

"You can do it Eli. You two belong together and I know you're in love."

"I know, I do love him."

"Do you want me to get you the phone?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Would you please?" I turned and walked out into the living room and picked up the phone. As I was on my way back to Eli's room I heard a knock on the door. I stopped and looked at the door wondering who it could possibly be and went to answer it.

I flung the door open to find Harry standing there. His hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. He looked like he had been crying the past four days and I didn't doubt that he had. He moved his gaze from the floor up to look me in the eyes and I saw the emptiness in them. I felt really bad for him. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, he cut me off.

"Please Tonya, I need to talk to Eli." His voice was firm, a lot firmer than I thought it would be by looking at him but it had a hid of sadness and tiredness in it.

I looked back at him and realized his shoulders slumped forward like a broken man. I wanted to pull him inside and give him a big hug, but before I could say or do anything a voice spoke from behind me.

"Who's at the door Tonya." I turned quickly to see Eli standing there staring at me confused. I looked from her and back to Harry to see his face light up. I opened my mouth to speak but Harry pushed past me and into the room. Eli's eyes widened once she saw him, and Harry stopped and stared back at her.

"I can't do this Eli. I can't go another day without you. I don't want to be broken up. No, I won't be broken up. I love you too much to let something like this come between us. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you push me away."

Eli stood and watched him speak. He was firm in his words and I knew he wouldn't go without a fight. Tears began to form in Eli's eyes and her bottom lip quivered. I expected her to maybe yell; I don't know why. Maybe it was because of the look in her eyes. However she just stood there and stared at Harry. They both looked at each other; tears were streaming down Eli's face as tears began to form in Harry's eyes. I felt so bad for the both of them. I knew they were so in love. Our phone bill for the six months the guys were away proved how much the loved one another.

The room was silent as they stared at one another. I stood by the door silently watching them, afraid to move. Then when I couldn't take the silence anymore, Eli let out a loud sob and ran towards Harry. He opened his arms widely and enveloped her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Harry. I can't go on without you. I should never have said that I didn't want to be with you."

"Shh…shh it's alright. Calm down baby." Harry soothed. I watched them, still not moving. The scene in front of me made my eyes tear up slightly, but I blinked them away and smiled.

Eli pulled away from Harry and planted her lips firmly on his. He kissed her back, holding her to him tightly. Finally, when I thought they had no air left, the pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together.

"So does this mean the engagement's back on?" Harry smiled. Eli nodded her head and kissed him again. They kissed for quite some time again and I began to feel uncomfortable so I cleared my throat, startling the pair. They pulled apart and turned to look at me; Eli blushing and Harry smirking.

"So, uh does this mean we can visit the guys again?" I asked hopeful.

Eli and Harry laughed and Eli nodded her head yes. I squealed and turned on the phone. "I have to call Dougie!" I said before running to my room, leaving Eli and Harry in the living room to make out.


	8. Birthday Surprise

**AN: Ok, I'm sorry that this took forever to update. I've been working on some other stuff, as well as school work too, so i got a little side tracked. However, i have another update for you and it's like really long. When i say really long, try 23 word pages long...long...so i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Birthday Surprise**

Even though we had only been away for four days, Dougie and I acted like we hadn't seen each other in weeks. After I got off the phone with Dougie telling him and the rest all about the good news, we all decided to go back over to the guys apartment. As soon as I walked into the door, Dougie came rushing at me and picked me up in a big hug.

"Tonya!" He shouted. "I missed you sooo much!"

"I missed you too Dougie!" I yelled back, hugging him tightly.

"Dude you guys were only apart for like four days." Eli commented rolling her eyes.

"I know but it felt like longer. You and Harry aren't allowed to argue anymore. I can't go through Dougie withdraw again." Everyone laughed when I said this.

"You could still have seen him you know."

"I know, but I kept away out of respect for you. However I had a feeling you two would be getting back together, so it didn't bother me that much." Eli looked at me shocked. "You two are in love. Nothing could separate you two." I beamed and everyone laughed. We all walked into the living room and sat down. Danny was in one chair, Tom in another with Gia on his lap. Dougie and I were side by side on the couch with Harry beside me and Eli on his knee.

"So I think that in honor of my coming here and Eli and Harry getting back together we should all go out tonight." Gia said smiling widely at the crowd.

"Oohh I second that!" I jumped excitedly in my seat.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun." Dougie agreed. I turned to him and gave him a high five.

"Eli, Harry?" Tom questioned looking at the happy couple. They looked at one another and said 'sure.' "Danny?" We all turned to Danny who took his gaze from the television and looked at us. He shrugged and said 'Yeah, sure.'

"Great it's all settled then. We'll leave about nine o'clock." Gia looked at her watch. "Ohh, we better start getting ready girls." She said getting up from Toms lap. He groaned in protest of the removal of her presence.

"But you still have a few hours." He wined.

"I know, but we're girls Tom." Gia winked and we followed her out of the room laughing.

**McFly**

Nine o'clock that night we were all dressed and headed to the cars. We took two cars since there were a bunch of us. Tom, Gia, and Danny were riding in one car and Me, Dougie, Harry and Eli in another. While Harry and Eli chatted in the front seats, Dougie and I whispered quietly in the back.

"So Tonya, have you thought anymore on your feelings about what were talked about the other day?"

I was confuse a moment, then it dawned on me what he was talking about. "Oh, that, no not really. I've been worried about Eli the past few days, I haven't really thought about my own problems in the love area."

"Oh, well you should really figure out how you feel. I mean we only have a few weeks left here and then we head out again." I frowned.

"Don't talk about that Dougie, it makes me depressed." He chuckled but placed his arm around me, pulling me to him. "Oh don't worry, you'll get to come visit us on tour."

"I know, but I'm so used to having you guys here everyday. It's almost like having my own personal shrink right around the block."

"Oh, I see how it is, you're just using me."

"I always was Dougie." I joked and he looked hurt.

"I'm just kidding." I said placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"You and Danny would be good together. You're both mean." Dougie pouted and I punched him lightly in the arm. Just then we pulled up outside the club and got out of the car. Harry gave the valet the keys and he parked the car.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked as we walked into the club. "Drink or Dance?" We found a table to fit us all and sat at it.

"Well I don't know about you, but that dace floor is calling my name." Gia said taking a hold of Tom's hand. "Come on Mr. Fletcher, lets shake things up on the floor." We laughed as Tom groaned slightly but followed Gia out on the dance floor.

"How about you Miss Weston, do you fancy shaking things up?" Harry asked Eli who was setting on his lap.

"AS long as we keep it PG. I'm **Not** getting another call from my mother. God I've had enough of her yelling at me the past four days." Harry chuckled slightly and stood up kissing Eli on the cheek.

"Don't worry hun, we'll keep it clean." Harry shot us a wink as they headed off towards the dance floor.

"Well how about you two?" I asked shooting Danny and Dougie looks.

"Bring on the drinks!" Danny cheered and Dougie agreed with him.

"Great!" I said a wide smile on my face. "First rounds on you." I slapped Danny on the back and he just groaned. Dougie and I laughed as he headed up to the bar.

**McFly**

A couple drinks later we were feeling pretty good. The alcohol had begun to make us feel a little more happy and open. We were laughing and talking about a time when Dougie and I had pulled a prank on Danny when Eli and I visited them on tour towards the beginning of our friendship with them. Even though Danny had been really angry that we stole his straightener and conditioner and added orange food coloring to his shampoo, he seemed to be passed that now.

"Oh well, don't worry I'll get you both back for that one." Danny laughed finishing off his drink. He set the glass down and let out a burp.

"Oh come on Jones that was weak." I said putting my glass to my lips and chugging the rest of it. Then I let out I a burp that totally put Danny's to shame.

"Oh that was great Tonya." Dougie said laughing and giving me a high five.

"Yeah I do have to admit, that was a great burp." Danny agreed shooting me a genuine smile. I smiled back shyly then looked away. "I think you should get a prize. You get to guy us our next round."

"Oh how lucky I am." I said getting to my feet and making my way up to the bar. The guy working behind the counter was the same guy from before. I walked up to the bar and smiled widely at him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I ordered our drinks and he just looked at me. "Come on man, are we going to have to do this every time?" I rolled my eyes and pulled my ID out. He looked at it and just nodded his head. "We're going to have to work on your memory skills, that way we don't have to go through this every time." He just let out a little laugh and served me our drinks. I told him thanks and winked at him, then headed back to the table.

When I got back, I noticed a girl sitting in my seat talking to the guys. So I walked over to the table and set in the seat across from her. "Here you go guys. Sorry I took so long. That bartender has a really bad memory. He carded me again." Dougie and Danny looked up at me from talking to the girl and started laughing.

"Well Tonya, you do look kind of young for your age." Danny said taking his drink from me.

"Yeah but still, he should have remembered me, I mean, I'm hott." I joked handing Dougie his drink. They both took a drink and shook their heads. I winked at the girl and looked back at Danny and Dougie.

Dougie saw me look at the girl and introduced her. "Oh Tonya, this is Shelby. Shelby this is our friend Tonya." The girl smiled politely and stuck out her hand.

"These guys weren't bothering you were they?" I laughed and the girl's smiled widened.

"Uh no, actually I was just going to ask Dougie here to dance if that's ok." She said shooting me an unsure glance. I shrugged and looked at Dougie who smiled.

"I'd love to dance." He said setting his drink down and standing up offering his hand to Shelby. I watched them make their way out to the dance floor and begin to dance.

The table became quiet as it was just now me and Danny. I scanned the crowd and found Eli and Harry dancing slowly even though the music was fast. They were keeping it pretty PG this time. I only saw them kissing and Harry's hands were placed firmly on her hips. After that I found Gia and Tom pulling some Danny dance moves in the corner. I laughed and rolled my eyes and looked over at Danny who was staring off into the crowd.

"Got your eye on some girl Jones?" I leaned over and asked Danny, causing him to jump slightly.

"Huh, oh nah, just watching the people dance." He replied looking at me quickly then taking a drink. "What about you? Have you found some guy that catches your fancy?"

I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my drink. "No, not really." Danny watched me take a drink then look back out at the crowd.

"I've noticed that Eli and Harry have toned it down a bit." Danny commented.

"Yeah well after everything that's happened I don't' think Eli's shooting for another front page again. Besides if I were her I wouldn't want to be on the front page on account of her mom. Man that woman is harsh. She called a bunch of times the past four days. Eventually we just ignored her calls, but she just yelled at our answering machine. I deleted most of them before Eli heard."

"Wow, I didn't know her mom could be so mean. Harry said she was nice."

"Oh yeah she's nice. So long as you're not 'disgracing' her family." I replied with fake arrogance in my voice.

"People like that make me mad."

"Yeah me too." We both fell silent again. A couple minutes later Gia and Tom came bounding over to the table panting slightly. Gia reached for my drink and took a big drink out of it then placed it back on the table saying 'Thanks.'

"Uh yeah no problem." I replied looking at how much she had drank.

"So are you two going to sit here all night?" Gia asked sitting on Tom's knee and leaning back against him.

"I don't know, it just depends really." I said staring at my glass.

"Depends on what?" Gia questioned.

"If anyone asks me to dance. I'm not really good at asking others to dance." I replied. Gia just rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"What about you Danny?" Gia asked turning to him and smirking.

He sat up in his chair and looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh, I don't know. I haven't decided yet." I felt a little pang of sadness when he said this. It really confused me when I felt that way.

"Yeah I find it odd Jones that you're still sitting here at the table when normally you're the first one on the floor." Tom said wrapping his arms around Gia and pulling her close.

"Oh well, I'm just not in the mood to dance right now." Danny shrugged. He was staring at his glass and didn't look up.

"Well that's not the Danny Jones I know." Tom said frowning at him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind right now that's all." Danny said looking back out at the crowd. Gia looked from me then to Tom, but Tom just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well lover, I think we should give the dance floor another go. What do you think?" Gia said getting up and pulling Tom up with her.

"Ugh girl you're wearing me out." He said standing up.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing you out now. That's for later on tonight." She smiled coyly at him then winked at me and strutted out onto the dance floor pulling him behind her.

Once again the table was silent. I couldn't think of anything to say to Danny so I opted for not saying anything at all. I looked back out at the crowd and spotted Dougie and Shelby dancing. Dougie leaned over and whispered something in her ear causing her to break out in a big grin and slap his chest playfully.

A little while later after watching the crowd some more I saw a couple girls looking our way. One of them had a mischievous glint in her eye as she stared at Danny. I looked over at him, but he was oblivious to her as he was watching Tom and Gia dance. Looking back over at the girl I saw her lean in close to her friend and say something that made them all giggle. I rolled my eyes and looked away, a jealous feeling beginning to stir in my stomach.

Why was I feeling like that? Was this my mind trying to tell me something, or was it all my imagination. I know that things between Danny and me never were that great, but really all of that was based on a misunderstanding. I did like Danny a lot before the incident backstage and I wondered if maybe all of those feelings really didn't go away.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a guy come up to the table. Danny nudged me in the side to get my attention and I jumped, slightly startled and looked up. The guy was standing there smiling widely at me and I smiled back shyly.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to dance." He said staring at me with his dark green eyes. The light seemed to twinkle in them and I found myself beginning to get lost in them. They were such captivating eyes.

"Uh, yeah I'd love to." I said standing up and reaching out for his hand that he had offered me. I shot Danny a look as he pulled me along behind him out to the dance floor. Danny didn't look to happy as he watched us walk away, and that made me smirk.

The song changed once we got onto the floor and the guy pulled me close to him and started grinding his hips against mine. I was taken aback for a moment, but quickly fell into rhythm with him. He stared at me and my eyes made contact with his green ones again. He smiled and spoke.

"My names Jon." He said smoothly.

"I'm Tonya." I replied blushing a bit. I looked away and we danced for a while. He had his hands draped around my waist as he danced. I had my arms wrapped lightly around his neck and I rubbed my thumbs over the base of his head. He had his head shaved, and the look suited him. It made him look quite mysterious.

I was enjoying dancing with Jon. We talked a bit and I laughed and flirted with him. I shot a look at Danny who was watching us dance with a scowl on his face. A few moments later the girl from earlier came up to him and sat down beside him, very closely. I felt my eyebrows narrow, but I just looked back at Jon. He said something that made me a laugh again a little bit later and I looked over to see the girl with her hand rested on Danny's arm. They looked to be in a conversation and Danny was smiling at something the girl was saying.

I turned around so that my back was against Jon's chest and continued dancing. Everything was going fine until I felt Jon's hand run itself up and over my stomach. I tensed a bit, but just shrugged it off. However I couldn't shrug it off anymore when I felt his hand run down my stomach and to the waistline of my skirt.

My heart began pounding and my breathing increased. I felt this tingling feeling go throughout my body when he did this. The next thing I felt was Jon's lips on my neck. Even though the guy was cute, he was beginning to move a little too fast. I only met the guy and I barely knew anything about him. I wasn't about to start making out with him on the dance floor.

He found a spot he liked and began sucking on my neck. I tried to move away, but he just pulled me closer to him. Then I felt him dip his hands in to my skirt slightly. My eyes widened when he did this and I tired again to push him away, but he brought his other arm up and grabbed a hold of my waist. Slowly his hand began to move down and I began to panic. I didn't want him doing this to me, not on the dance floor and when I barely knew him.

I opened my mouth to say something but he just spun me around and crashed his lips onto mine. I brought my hands up to push him away but he pulled me so close to him that that was hard. His hand was still in my skirt and now it had begun to finger my panty line.

I wanted out of there and I wanted out of there fast. But nothing I was doing was getting me out of there. He was a bit stronger than me and I couldn't push him away. My body began to get hot and my pulse quickened. I was now on the verge of really panicking. I felt his tongue rub across my lip, but I refused him entrance. However, he bit my lip slightly causing me to open my mouth giving him the chance to thrust his tongue in.

Before I had a chance to react, I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me away. For a split second I was startled, but thankful for whomever it was pulling me away. I looked up and saw Danny standing there. He had a dark look in his eyes. It scared me a bit, but he just turned to look at the guy. Once the guy saw the look, he put his hands up and backed away. Danny turned back to me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and I nodded, not being able to find my voice.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I gasped out leaning against him a bit for support.

"I saw that guy all over you, and I could tell you didn't want him to be. I watched you try to push him away, but he just pulled you closer." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face and looked into my eyes.

I got lost a moment in his blue eyes. He looked so concerned and worried for me. "Thank you Danny." I said smiling lightly at him. "I didn't want him to do that, but he wouldn't let me go. If you wouldn't have come, it's hard to tell what he would have done." I felt some tears begin to form in my eyes, and he must have seen them because he pulled me close to him.

We stood in the middle of the dance floor like that for a little bit. I held on tightly to Danny and he kept his arms wrapped protectively around me. A few minutes later I looked back up to see Danny smile down at me.

"So, uh, since we're out here, do you want to dance?" He asked blushing slightly.

"What about that girl?" I asked confused.

"What girl?"

"The one I saw you talking to at the table." I looked over at the table we were setting at and didn't see anyone there.

"Oh her, she was nice, but I think she was after more than just dancing. And besides, I wasn't in the mood." I raised my eyebrows at him but just nodded my head.

"Well then, yeah, I guess I'll dance with you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled widely and began moving in rhythm of the music.

A few songs later Danny was back to the old Danny. He and I were dancing a little 'Danny style' but not like he was dancing with the girl the last time. I found that Danny and I moved well together. Not once did we lose rhythm and it was almost as if our bodies were one dancing on the floor. That was the most fun I had had with Danny in a long time. We dance, talked and laughed. And if I'm not mistaken there was some flirting going on, between the both of us.

A slow song came on and I turned around to face Danny, looking up at him asking silently if he wanted to slow dance. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, smiling. Throughout the song we never broke eye contact. He had this content smile on his face and I felt so happy inside.

While we were dancing, something Dougie had said the other day ran through my head. _"I've always felt that there was something more between you and Danny. You two just didn't seem to notice it."_ Everything clicked out there on the dance floor as I stared into his eyes. I did still like Danny. I have always liked Danny, but I was just too stubborn to admit it.

The question was; did Danny still really like me? Dougie said that he thought Danny never really quit liking me. Could Dougie be right? Dougie was a guy, and he knew how guys thought, so he'd have a pretty good idea of how Danny was thinking. And ever since that article Danny had been acting differently towards me. I felt myself becoming confused.

I ran my hands through Danny's curly hair as I tried to read the emotions I saw in his eyes. Not once had he broken eye contact. I felt him rub his hands lightly up and down my lower back. The music began to rise to its climax. I felt the need to do something, but I didn't know what to do. We danced back and forth. The people around us seemed to disappear as we were both thrown into our own world.

The temperature in the room was quite hot from all of the bodies. My cheeks felt red and flushed, but I don't think that had anything to do with the heat. I think it had more to do with the fact that Danny's head had now begun to move towards mine. Not once did he move his eyes from mine as his head moved closer and closer. I felt my stomach flip. Butterflies had flown in and were now going wild. Only a few centimeters separated our lips. I could feel his warm breath close to my face and I closed my eyes savoring the moment. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and everything seemed to move into slow motion as Danny's lips finally touched mine. It was a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled me a little closer, if that was even possible now, and deepened the kiss. His kiss was nothing like Jon's kiss. It was soft and caring, not hungry and demanding. I tangled my hands in his hair as I felt his tongue rub across my bottom lip. This time I opened my mouth. His tongue slipped in and our kiss became more passionate.

My ears went deaf. I didn't know if the music was still playing or what. Everything else didn't matter at all now. As Danny and I kissed everything seemed to still. The moment was pure bliss. I knew now that what Dougie had said was right. There was something more between Danny and me, but now we both new.

If the kiss would have lasted forever, it would have ended too soon. Danny pulled away, gasping for breath, and I did the same. He leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes were still closed and so were mine. We were savoring the kiss, trying to commit it to memory. Neither of us wanted the moment to last, and we'd still be kissing if it weren't for us needing air.

Slowly, at the same time, we both opened our eyes. My dark orbs stared into his blue pools. He had a smile plastered on his face, and I could feel one begin to creep up on mine.

"That was," He whispered breathlessly, but I was able to hear him, "Amazing."

I felt my smile become wider as he said those words. I was thinking the exact same thing. I couldn't stop myself, I needed to feel his lips on mine again, and I reached up capturing his lips with mine once again. He let out a little moan when I did this and kissed me back.

The music began to end and we finally pulled apart. I stared at him, trying to read his emotions again and smiled at what I saw. He felt everything I felt, it was written on his face and in his eyes.

"I think…" I breathed out, "I need to sit down." He laughed slightly and led me over to our table. I sat down and he sat down close to me, facing me. We didn't say anything for a while, just stared at one another. It was almost like our thoughts were connected and that's how we were communicating with one another. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face and rested his hand on my cheek, running his thumb over my swollen lips.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, and I smiled, blushing. He brought his hand down and grabbed my hand, brining it to his lips and placing a light kiss on it. The moment was perfect. Everything was perfect when I was staring into Danny's eyes. The feelings I got just from staring at him made me feel warm and comforted inside. I had feelings similar to this when I was with Dougie, but these feelings were more intense, stronger. We were interrupted by our thoughts when Eli and Harry came bounding over to the table with Gia and Tom right behind them.

"Hey we're getting ready to leave, are you guys coming?" Eli said pulling Harry's arms around her waist, not noticing the looks in mine and Danny's eyes. We snapped our heads up to look at them then looked back at one another. Danny raised his eyebrows, asking me if I was ready, and I nodded.

"Yeah, we're ready." He said standing up and pulling me up with him. "Where's Doug?" He asked looking around.

"Oh, he found him some bird that he quite liked and said he'd get a ride home later." Danny nodded his head and said "Right."

"Well, then I guess we can go now." Gia said wiggling her eyebrows at Tom. "I can't wait to get home." Tom grinned smugly and kissed her.

"Now who's the one who can't wait to get back?" Eli remarked smirking at Tom. He just smiled mischievously at her and headed for the door. Danny still had a hold of my hand and pulled me along behind him. No one seemed to notice this, and I smiled. I don't think I could take everyone's looks and questions right now. I was too happy to care what anyone thought, and I just wanted to savor every moment of the night. It had turned out to be one great night.

**McFly**

Danny and I rode with Tom and Gia because Harry and Eli didn't know if they wanted to go back right away. They said something about going for a drive, and left in Harry's car. We sat in back as Tom and Gia sat up front talking to one another. Neither paid any attention to us and we were fine with that. We sat close to one another, our fingers entwined and my head resting on Danny's shoulder. It was like that the whole way home.

Once we got to the apartment Gia took off upstairs with Tom chasing her. We heard her shriek and Tom's door slam shut, which caused us both to laugh lightly. Danny turned to me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me lightly.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me quietly.

I suddenly began to feel a bit tired. I let out a big yawn and smiled up at Danny. "I feeling a little tired. I think I might go to bed." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"That does sound like a good idea. I'm beginning to feel tired to." I pulled away from him and began to take off my shoes and threw them on the floor by the door. "So, if you want, you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight."

My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry, we won't do anything, I promise." He looked serious but still had a smile on his face.

"I think I'd like that." I said after a few minutes. He smiled and grabbed me by the hand, leading me to his room.

I didn't have any clothes there, since we took all our stuff with us when Eli and Harry had the fight, so Danny gave me a pair of boxers and one of his shirts to wear. He left the room while I changed into the clothes, and came back a few minutes later dressed in boxers too.

As soon as he stepped in the door all of my breath left me. I'd seen him in just his boxers before, but this time it seemed so much different. I couldn't take my eyes off of his abs. He looked so hot standing there in nothing but the red boxers.

I heard him clear his throat and looked up to see him staring at me, an amused look on his face. "Like what you see?" He said playfully. I blushed at being caught and walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back. He walked to the other side of the bed and got in beside me. I figured everything would be awkward, but he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I enjoyed the feeling of my body pressed so closely to his.

"Tonya?" He said a little bit later. I had my head rested on his chest and my arms wrapped around him.

"Yeah." I replied. My eyes were closed and I inhaled his sent deeply.

"I have a confession." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His hand was rubbing up and down my arm, and a small smile danced on his lips. "I remember seeing you that day. The day backstage, when you said I brushed you off." I narrowed my eyebrows. If he saw me, then maybe he really did mean to brush me off. That thought made me feel a little uneasy. "But I didn't notice you until afterwards. At the time you tried to talk to me, my mum had shown up, and I didn't really pay any attention to anyone. It wasn't until later, after the shock of my mum being there wore off that I actually noticed you. I saw you walking around with Eli, and you were angry. Even though you looked upset I thought you looked beautiful. I was about to go talk to you, but before I could you and Eli left. I was upset because I thought I'd never see you again, but then when we met you in Colorado, I knew right away that you were the same girl. I remember how beautiful you looked, and the way that that one piece of hair always fell in your eyes. I tried to talk to you, but you just brushed me off and that broke my heart. I know I've acted horrible to you the past year and a half, but that's because I was upset that you didn't feel the same about me." He looked slightly upset when he said this and that made me feel a little bad. "I don't know what came over me tonight; what made me kiss you. I got so upset when I saw that other guy hitting on you and then that's when it clicked to me. I couldn't watch you go out with another guy; I had to tell you how I felt. But when I pulled you away from him and the look you gave me while we were dancing, something told me I had to kiss you. So I did, and I was surprised by the reaction I got from you. I half expected you to push me away, and tell me I was stupid for ever thinking there could be anything between us, but you kissed me back." He stopped talking and stared at me. I looked back taking in everything he said. He just confessed to me that he did like me. I knew now exactly how he felt, and once again Dougie was right.

"I'm glad you kissed me Danny." I said, my voice sounded small, but strong. "I realized something tonight, something that's been bothering me for a long time." He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I like you Danny. I've always liked you, but I was too stubborn to admit it." His eyes lit up with excitement as soon as I said this.

"I like you too Tonya. Actually, I feel stronger for you than that. Even though for the past year and a half we've done nothing but argue, I've come to realize that I love you Tonya. I love everything about you. The way you get mad when I tease you; the way your hair falls in your face; and even the way you stomp your foot in frustration. I love everything about you."

"Danny that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I blushed burying my head in his chest. He grabbed my chin and raised my head up to look at him.

"But it's true Tonya. That is how I feel."

"I…" I paused a moment, trying to sort out how I felt. "I think…I think I feel the same Danny. When we were gone for those four days, and I didn't see you once, I felt so sad. I missed Dougie and the other two, but I missed you most. I was heartbroken at the thought of never being able to see you again." He smiled and hugged me close to him.

"Don't worry, that will never happen." That made me feel so much better. So many emotions were flowing through me right now. I felt happy, excited and even a little awkward too. I had just confessed my true feelings to Danny and he confessed his to me. I never thought I would say those things to him, but they felt so right. Everything that came out of my mouth felt so right. I looked back up at him and slowly my lips found his again. One of his hands rubbed my back lightly and the other one rested on my hip. I opened my mouth giving his tongue permission to enter for the second time that night as he rolled me over on my back. His hands ran up my sides and traced light patterns on my bare skin. I rubbed my hands over his back as his kisses ran down to my neck. I let out a slight moan as he kissed all over my neck.

Keeping true to his word, we didn't do anything that night. He knew I still wasn't ready to do anything like that, and beside we had just confessed how we felt. After a while of making out Danny snuggled close behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I settled back into the curve of his body and slowly my eyes began to drift shut.

"Tonya." He whispered.

"Hmm." I didn't open my eyes, but listened to what he was saying.

"I love you." A smile spread across my face and a couple seconds later I was asleep.

**McFly**

The sunlight flooded in through the windows and right on my face. Slowly I awoke, feeling very comfortable and warm. I noticed that my pillow didn't feel that much like a pillow and looked over to see an arm. As soon as the arm came into view, the rest of my senses woke up. Someone was snuggled closely to the back of me, their warm breath blowing softly on my neck and their arm draped across my stomach. Suddenly the events of the night before came flooding back to me and I smiled as I realized who was snuggled so closely. Trying to turn over carefully as so not to wake him, I saw Danny with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips. I laid on my side staring at him a few moments, just taking in the feeling of being there like that.

After a few minutes I heard Danny speak in his deep Bolton accent with his eyes still closed. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer." My mouth dropped open as he opened his eyes smiling widely at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"Since just a few minutes before you woke up."

"So you were awake the whole time?"

"Yep. I just wanted to see if you would try to wake me up or not."

"Oh." I replied, and then hit him lightly on the chest as I realized something. "You were watching me sleep weren't you?"

He grinned, obviously being caught and nodded his head. Then he brought his arm up and brushed that same strand of hair out of my face that always fell in it and tucked it behind my ear. "You're beautiful when you sleep you know that?" I buried my face in the covers blushing. That caused Danny's smile to widen as he took his hand and lifted my chin back up. Then he leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips. I kept my eyes closed savoring the kiss then opened them again to see Danny staring at me.

Just then the door opened and Tom stuck his head in. "Dude are you getting up sometime today?" His eyes widened when he saw us lying in bed together. A blush crept to his cheeks and he quickly shut the door mumbling "Sorry." I buried my face in the covers once more embarrassed. Danny pulled the covers away asking 'What's wrong?"

I sighed heavily then answered him. "They're probably going to think we did something last night."

"So?" Danny shrugged.

"It's too soon still." I replied not looking at him.

"Tonya they know me and they know you and they know I'd never make you do anything you weren't ready to do."

"I know, but still…" I was cut off by Danny placing his finger on my lips.

"Don't worry about it ok." I nodded my head slightly. Danny removed his finger and replaced it seconds later with his lips. I kissed him back as we snuggled closer together enjoying the feel of our bodies so close.

After a few minutes we broke apart trying to catch our breath. Danny propped himself up on his elbow as he stared down at me, running his finger lightly over my stomach.

"I better go get cleaned up so we can go downstairs."

"Yeah." I replied running my fingers through his hair. "You're looking pretty skanky and you smell." Danny's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Chaney." He said before he started tickling me.

"No Danny No!" I screamed out giggling as he sat up and began tickling me harder.

**McFly**

As we walked into the kitchen, Eli looked up from reading the paper with Harry and raised her eyebrow. "Did you stay here last night?" She asked confused.

"Um yeah actually I did." I sat down at the table beside her with a glass of juice as Danny sat down beside me with a plate of food.

"So where did you sleep then? I noticed the couch wasn't made up." Tom must not have said anything. I shot him a quick look and he just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'It wasn't any of my business.'

"Oh, I um stayed with Danny last night." My cheeks turned red and I felt four pairs of eyes on me and Danny. He however just stared at the sports section of the paper and continued chewing his food either not noticing or ignoring every ones wide eyed looks.

"In his bed?" I could tell she was really stunned. She shot a quick disapproving look at Danny.

"Uh…yes." I paused a moment as eyebrows rose. "Nothing happened ok." I saw something that looked like relief wash over her face quickly, but then she looked back at the paper.

"Oh well then that's good." Danny lightly squeezed my knee under the table and I glanced at him to see him smiling slightly. Just then Dougie came strolling through the kitchen door, a smirk plastered on his face. He stopped when we all looked up at him.

"So, just getting in?" Tom asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes actually I am." Dougie replied hopping up on the counter and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Wow, this morning keeps getting weirder and weirder." Gia commented and Tom, Eli and Harry agreed with her. I made eye contact with Dougie and smiled. He flicked his eyes to Danny then back to me and smiled. With those two smiles we each silently let each other know that it was alright what we did the night before.

"So what was her name mate?" Harry asked receiving him a kick from Eli under the table. He rubbed his shin and glared at her as she glared back then cast a quick glance at me.

Deciding that I'd let them all know it didn't bother me I chimed in. "Yeah, who was the lucky girl." I think Eli's mouth hit the table. "Was it that one girl…Shelby?"

"Uh no actually, her name is Ashalee Richardson." I gasped.

"What did you say?" Dougie looked at me confused.

"Uh, Ashalee Richardson."

"Oh my gosh, what did she look like?"

"Uh long dark curly hair, blue eyes, nice tan maybe about 5'7, very fit. She was at the club last night."

"She was?" I asked racking my brain for any chance I might have seen her and not recognized her.

"Yeah, where else would I have met her?" I just shrugged. I couldn't believe she was in Phoenix. "Anyways she's coming over in about an hour. She's bringing her brother, and then we're going over to her sister's place to take her out for her birthday."

"Wait, she's coming here…in an hour?"

"Yes, why, do you know her or something?" I jumped up from the table startling the others.

"Oh my gosh, I need to go get ready. I can't believe she's coming here." I mumbled as I rushed out of the room, leaving six very confused people behind me.

**McFly**

Almost an hour later I had showered and was sitting in Danny's room brushing my hair wearing some clothes I had borrowed from Gia. Danny came walking in and sat down beside me on the bed, kissing me on the cheek.

"So why'd you run off at breakfast? Do you know this Ashalee girl?"

"You could say that." I gathered all of my hair together and pulled it into a ponytail.

"Well how do you know her?"

I turned to him. "Do you know what Asha stands for?" He looked at me confused.

"What does…" he began, but I cut him off.

"Asha's short for Ashalee." He still looked confused a minute, but then it dawned on him what I was saying just as the doorbell rang downstairs.

"That's her!" I exclaimed standing up quickly and walking out of the room, Danny close behind me.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down. Standing in the entrance way was Dougie and two other people. There was a tall black guy around twenty four and a younger white girl with long dark curly hair. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of them. They looked so much older now. I felt Danny come up beside me and place his arm around my shoulder giving it a little squeeze. I watched Asha introduce her brother to Dougie, and then almost as if sensing my presence in the room they both looked up. When she saw me, Asha's eyes widened and she let out a squeal. I squealed too and started down the stairs towards her as she started towards me. Dougie just looked confused and Danny walked down the stairs behind me laughing lightly and shaking his head. Our squealing brought the rest of the occupants out of the living room and into the entrance.

"What's going on in here?" Tom asked confused at the sight of me and Asha hugging at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everybody," I said breaking my hug from Asha and wrapping my arm around the boy. "I would like you to meet my brother and sister."

**McFly**

"Brother and sister?" Dougie asked confused.

"Yeah Dougie, what do you think Asha stands for?" He thought a moment and then it dawned on him.

"Anyways, this is my older foster brother Jason Marcum and my foster sister Ashalee 'Asha' Richardson." Asha and Jason smiled politely and said hello. "Asha, Jason, these are my friends." I started at one end of the semi-circle that had formed around us and began introducing people. "This is my best friend and roommate Eli and her fiancé Harry. Next to them are Tom and his fiancé Gia." They all smiled and waved saying polite hellos. "Next is Dougie, but obviously you know him." I shot her a mischievous smile. "And this is Danny, my uh…" What was Danny? We just let each other know how we felt last night and he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or even out on a date yet.

"I'm her boyfriend." Danny said sticking his hand out to shake Jason's and then Asha's hand. Dougie shot me a confused look but I just smiled widely at him. He nodded his head in approval then looked back to Asha and the others.

"It's nice to meet you both finally." Eli said coming forward to shake their hands. "Tonya has told me quite a bit about you and you childhood days."

"Really, well I hope she hasn't said anything too bad." Asha said causing the group to start laughing.

"Oh, no don't worry it was all good."

"So Dougie said you were coming to get me to take me out for my birthday?" I shot them both a confused look.

"Wait a minute, today's your birthday?" Danny interrupted.

"Uh yeah it is." I answered.

"Oh my gosh Tonya, today is August 19th?" Eli pulled out her cell phone and checked the date. "I can't believe I forgot your birthday." Eli exclaimed. "You must think I'm horrible."

"Yeah you must think we're all horrible because we all forgot your birthday." Dougie interjected.

"No, I don't think you're horrible." I said quickly. "Although I don't mind doing things on my birthday, I just don't like to make a big deal about it. I mean it just doesn't bring back a whole lot of good memories." Everyone was silent; they didn't know what to say.

"Well we're still sorry we forgot your birthday." Danny said placing his arm around me.

"It's ok."

"Well we were going to take Tonya out for lunch and a movie, but if you all want to come that would be cool too." Asha offered, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped the room. The group exchanged looks then nodded.

"Just let us go get our stuff and we'll be on our way." Eli and Gia headed upstairs to get their bags followed by Harry and Tom. Dougie walked Asha and Jason into the living room and Danny went to follow but I placed my hand on his arm and he hung back.

"Boyfriend?" I looked up at him, questioning him with my eyes. He just smiled, turning slightly red.

"Uh yeah I didn't know what else to say. We're kind of in a middle place right now, but I hope that maybe it could evolve into more." His look was so hopeful and it made me smile.

"Well we haven't even gone on a date yet."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I know, that's why I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight."

"Is Danny Jones asking me out on a date?" Danny let out a little laugh and rolled his eyes. "My my, I thought I'd never see the day."

"So is that a yes then?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Of course." Then I kissed him on the tip of the nose and pulled away smiling, taking his hand and walking into the living room to wait on the rest of the group.

**McFly**

We decided to go back to the same restaurant we went to the day the guys arrived since they had such great luck at not being noticed before. Our group of nine was quickly seated and I was sat between Danny and my brother. Not soon after we were seated our waitress came bouncing up to the table and greeted us enthusiastically.

"Well if it isn't the English boys." It was the same waitress we had before; Katrina. "I must be doing something right if you're setting in my section again." We laughed lightly as she shot Danny a quick smile. I noticed the exchanged and frowned slightly. "So what can I get ya today?" We gave her our orders and she too them down then headed off to get our drinks giving Danny a flirtatious smile before she left. I huffed and rolled my eyes. Danny just looked at me and shrugged.

A few minutes later Katrina arrived with our drinks. As she walked behind us setting our drinks down, Danny reached over and placed his hand in between my legs on the inside of my thigh. I looped my arm around his slightly possessively and smiled over at him. Katrina saw this but tried to look like she didn't care. She smiled weakly at the table then left, saying our food would be out in a bit.

"So when did you move to Phoenix?" I asked Jason and Asha after Katrina walked away.

"Actually we moved in just a couple of days ago. I'm staying with Jason until fall quarter starts up and then I'm moving to London to do study abroad."

"Oh, London, the boys are from over in that area."

"Uh yeah I know that. I'm kind of a fan of their music." Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Kind of a fan?" Jason asked, "I do believe it was the McFly cd that we listened to all the way from Flagstaff." We laughed as Asha turned a brighter shade of red and kicked Jason under the table.

"Anyways," Asha tried changing the subject quickly. "We would have invited you out lst night, but we wanted to surprise you today and the only reason we went out last night was because our neighbors wanted us to go."

"Oh, Jason you were there too?" I asked confused, man I must have been totally oblivious last night.

"Yeah, but I didn't stay there long."

"That's because he went home with Becca." Asha chimed in smugly.

"Ooh, who's Becca?" I asked bumping slightly into his arm.

"She's just this girl." It was now Jasons turn to blush.

"No she's not just a girl, she's our neighbor who seems to have taken a very big interest in our dear brother." Asha's smile got wider as Jason's blush deepened. She was enjoying getting Jason back.

"Aw, my big brother is getting himself a girl." I teased.

"Well I only just met her so I don't know where exactly we are going yet."

"But do you like her?"

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully, "I do."

"And I can tell she really likes him." Asha and I exchanged looks with one another as Jason stared off in thought with a small smile dancing on his lips.

A little bit later our food arrived causing our table to once again become quieter. I looked over at what all Danny had ordered and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You just ate a little over an hour ago."

"Yeah I know," He said picking up his fork. "But I'm a growing man." Those at the table who were paying attention to us let out little laughs. I shook my head at him and laughed lightly too.

After we finished eating Katrina cleared our plates and asked if we needed anything else. We told her we didn't and she left with a polite smile. A few minutes after she left, Danny excused himself.

"Where are you going?" I frowned up at him.

"Bathroom." He said before bending over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. A few minutes later Danny returned with a huge grin on his face.

"I hope you washed your hands." I smirked.

"Sure did." He replied placing his hand back to where he had it before and I wrapped my arms back around his arm.

We chatted a few minutes about nothing too important and joked with one another a bit, then all of a sudden there was a loud uproar. I listened closely and realized that the people were singing. I noticed the rest of the group looking behind me smiling and the words of what the people were singing became clear to me.

I snapped my head around quickly and saw Katrina and the rest of the employees in the restaurant standing there smiling, singing 'Happy Birthday.'

I think my face turned as red as the shirt Tom was wearing. Katrina motioned for me to stand up, and because of Danny I did. I was so embarrassed when the rest of the people at my table chimed in singing too. I shot a look at Danny who was singing along with the rest of the group and he just smiled widely at me. I gave him a slight glare which caused him to burst out laughing.

When they finished singing the whole restaurant began clapping. I blushed even deeper realizing that everyone had been watching. Katrina handed me a small plate with a piece of hot fudge cake on it and said 'Happy Birthday' with a polite smile. I thanked the group and the all left wishing me another happy birthday.

When I sat down Danny leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The group was laughing at my embarrassed face and I shot them all a look.

"Danny Jones you're such a butt." I said slapping him lightly on the arm. He just smiled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close.

After the laughter died down, I grinned smugly at the table. "Ha ha, I get cake and you don't." The occupants at the table exchanged looks and two seconds later eight forks came zooming at me and right into my cake. I let out an utter of protest, but before I could do anything, they all had their forks in their mouths. I looked down at what was left of my cake and pouted. "Well at least you left me one bite." I said before scooping it up on my fork and placing it in my mouth before anyone could touch it.

**McFly**

After lunch we all went out to a movie. Asha and Jason insisted that they all pay for my ticket and popcorn and after much protesting I gave in. Lucky for us there weren't that many people in the movie. There were just us, a couple making out in the corner, a group of about six teenage girls down front and a few other people scattered throughout the theatre. We sat in the middle two rows, Tom, Gia, Harry and Eli in back and the rest of us in front of them. We decided we didn't want to watch them make out the whole time, so we stuck them behind us.

"Keep it PG." I whispered to Eli over my shoulder receiving a shove in the back from her. I snuggled up closely to Danny as Asha snuggled closely to Dougie beside me. The theatre went dark as the movie came on and we all settled in to watch.

Halfway through the movie I looked behind me to find exactly what I thought I would find: two couples making out. I turned around and shot a look at Danny who just smirked. I let out a little laugh causing Asha to look over at me. I jerked my head in the direction of the couples behind us and she turned around, and then turned back around rolling her eyes. We turned our attention back to the screen, forgetting about the make-out session going on behind us.

A little while later I felt Danny's eyes on me and turned to see him gazing at me. I narrowed my eyebrows silently asking him 'What?' He didn't say anything; he just leaned down, placing his soft lips on mine. I Immediately began kissing him back, bringing my hand up to place it on his cheek. We shifted our positions slightly to make ourselves more comfortable. I pulled him a bit closer into a harder kiss, then I felt his tongue rub across my lower lip and I opened my mouth granting him access.

The movie was forgotten as we kissed. I brought my leg up and draped it across Danny's legs. His hand found my thigh right away. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair. I loved his hair. I much preferred the curls to the straight look. It made him look older. As we were lost, exploring each others mouths, I heard a giggle behind us. Breaking the embrace I had with Danny we both looked back to see four people staring at us laughing.

"Keep it PG." Eli leaned forward and giggled at us. I blushed and shot her an evil look. The group busted out laughing at that, causing Asha, Dougie and Jason to turn around and look at us. I turned back around and looked back at Danny. Did that boy ever get embarrassed? He just had this goofy looking grin on his face which caused me to roll my eyes and look back at the screen. I heard him chuckle beside me and place his arm around my shoulder. I acted like I was annoyed and ignored him. However not long after, Danny's soft lips were calling mine again and I gave in to temptation.

**McFly**

Once the movie was finished and the lights came up we were close to the first people out the door. The couple that was making out in the corner were still making out and I nudged Eli in the arm as we passed them. "Talk about keeping it PG." She burst out laughing.

When the sunlight hit us from the windows in the lobby we all squinted our eyes because we had been in the dark for so long. I felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. You know when you have been sitting and drinking pop and stand up, you realize you have to pee. Well I was having one of those moments. So Eli, Gia, Asha and I left the boys in the lobby to go to the bathroom.

"Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom in groups?" Dougie asked when we walked away.

"For support." Jason answered causing the guys to burst out laughing. I shot them a look over my shoulder before I walked into the bathroom. There were only two stalls in the bathroom so I raced to the first one and Eli to the second, leaving Gia and Asha to check their hair in the mirror.

"So Asha, what do you think of our Dougs?" I heard Gia ask.

"Oh, he's really great. He's nice and funny and cute."

"All the good qualities in a guy." Gia cut in causing us all to laugh.

"I was afraid after last night he wouldn't call me or even talk to me. But when I woke up this morning I knew this wouldn't be just a one night stand."

"It never is a one night stand with Dougie." I said coming out of the stall smoothing my shirt down. "He doesn't go back with a girl or bring a girl home unless if he really liked her. He's quite the gentleman and very romantic." I took Gia's spot in front of the mirror as she moved into the stall.

"Yeah she's right. You might think he's quite the heartbreaker, but he gets his heart broken more thane he breaks them." She said before shutting the door.

"Yeah Asha, you got yourself a good guy there, trust me I know." I said turning to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked slightly confused.

"How exactly do you know?" I was taken back a bit, but I just smiled.

"Well Dougie and I used to date, but now he's just like my best friend. Best guy friend that is." I added when Eli came out of the stall and shot me a look.

"Oh, there's nothing between you now right?" Asha asked.

I laughed a little. "No, no don't worry, our break up was mutual and we told each other that we'd be friends. We see each other more like brother and sister. Don't worry Asha, Dougie's free and I approve of you."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Oh, so he needs your approval?"

"Uh yeah, I'm like the best friend. He so can't date someone I don't like." I joked.

"Well I guess I'm lucky you like me." She replied heading into the stall.

"Yeah you are." I shot her a wide smile and she shut the door rolling her eyes. I heard laughing coming from the other stall and looked up to see Eli laughing too.

Just then Asha threw the door open and stuck her head out, her face contorted into one of disgust. "Ew, you didn't do anything with him did you?" She asked causing the rest of us to burst out laughing harder.

"No honey don't worry, we didn't do anything." I assured her and she looked relieved.

'Good, because that would just be weird, me being with the same guy my sister was with. Ew, gross." The face she made at the thought of that made us laugh even harder than we already were as she closed the door.

**McFly**

When we walked out of the bathroom we all stopped and began to laugh silently. On the other side of the room were the guys, surrounded by the group of teenage girls that were in the movie. The girls were giggling and talking loudly at them. The guys were trying to act polite even though they looked slightly annoyed. Jason stood awkwardly outside the group and watched what was going on. When he saw us standing there laughing quietly he made his way over to us.

"We were just standing there, then we heard this loud shriek and looked up to see the group of girls rushing at us. I was knocked out of the way because I guess I'm just not cool enough for them." He stood beside us and watched the scene.

Danny looked up and saw us and gave me a small annoyed smile. However his attention was torn away quickly by some demanding blonde girl wanting his attention. He smiled politely with her and posed for a picture. I could tell that the smile he had on his face was a fake one, but it looked very convincing. Eli and I had learned to tell when the guys were putting on their 'media faces' and when they were actually happy. Danny's eyes always did this twinkling thing whenever he was giving a genuine smile, but whenever he wasn't happy or he was annoyed his eyes looked dull and uninterested. That's exactly how his eyes looked right now.

After the flash went off, the blonde girl bounced up and down excitedly then grabbed Danny's head and planted a big kiss on his cheek. He looked so shocked when she did this, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The rest of the group I was standing with must have seen it too because they also busted out laughing. Finally the girls, deciding they had gotten all they wanted out of the guys, left and we made our way over to them.

"Aw, it looks like Danny has a new girlfriend." I joked, which caused him to blush. Finally he gets embarrassed.

"Oh be quiet you." He said pulling me to him. "There's only one girl I want right now and it's not that teenie." He looked me in the eyes.

"Oh really, who would that be?" I faked confusion.

"You." He replied softly before leaning down and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Man do you guys ever come up for air?" Eli joked behind us. I smiled against Danny's lips. "You say that Harry and I are all over each other all the time, I think you and Danny are beginning to set a record, and it's been what…not even a day?" I broke the kiss with Danny and turned around sticking my tongue out at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes then followed Harry out of the theatre.


	9. Date With Danny

**Date with Danny**

**Chapter 9**

After the movie, Eli and I returned back to our apartment as the guys and Asha and Jason went to their respective apartments. Eli had come back to gather up her stuff so she could go back over to Harry's and I came back to get ready for my date with Danny.

My date with Danny. Wow, I never thought that it would be possible. Of course I never thought I would find myself wrapped tightly in his arms while in his bed either, but this weekend was full of surprises. I know it had only been a day, but I felt so strongly for him. I mean, really I've had feelings for Danny for quite some time; they were just hidden from me.

I think I was walking around on cloud nine most of the day. Everything seemed so unreal. There was one point, when I got home, that I actually pinched myself to see if I was awake. The red mark left on my arm proved it all.

So I chose my outfit carefully for my date that night. Danny had said to dress semi-dressy. So I went to my closet and stared at it. I felt a bit of an Eli fit coming on when I had emptied all of my close out of my closet in search for the perfect outfit. Finally after trying on everything twice I settled on a red spaghetti strap shirt, and a knee length skirt that had ruffles at the bottom. I searched through my jewelry box (or what was left of it) for a pair of earrings and a necklace to match it. I found a necklace, but I couldn't find any earrings. I groaned to myself and made my way out of my room and into Eli's.

"Why don't you two ever stay here?" I asked going into her room and heading straight for her jewelry box.

"I don't know, everybody gathers at their house, so we just gather there too." She looked up from packing her suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"I need a pair of earrings to match my outfit." I said picking up a pair of dangly earrings and turning to her. She wrinkled her nose and I placed the earrings back in the jewelry box, searching for another pair.

"So, you and Danny; this is all kind of sudden isn't it." She closed the lid on her suitcase and came around to set on the end of her bed and looked at me.

I sighed and turned around to look at her. She had a small smile on her face and I smiled lightly at her. "Yeah, I guess it is, but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" She questioned looking at me expectantly.

"But I feel a connection to him." I came over to sit beside her on the bed. "I know that we haven't gotten along in the past, but all of that was because of a misunderstanding Eli."

Eli narrowed her eyebrows at me, looking confused. "Misunderstanding?"

"Yeah, you remember that night we went backstage after the guys concert in Phoenix?" Eli nodded her head and went on. "Remember when I went up to Danny to talk to him and he just ignored me."

"Oh yeah I remember that night. You were so pissed at him. You called him every name you could and swore you'd always see him as a jerk. Heh, I guess that's changed." I rolled my eyes at her and went on.

"Well, the reason he ignored me that night was because his mom showed up at the same time I went to say hi to him and that's why he ran off." Eli's mouth shaped into the 'o' formation. "The whole reason I've hated Danny for the past year and a half was because of a misunderstanding."

"Wow Tonya, that really sucks. Life has a funny way of doing things for us doesn't it?" I nodded my head in agreement. "So what changed, why are you two together now?"

"Well the other night when we went out, this guy asked me to dance. I agreed, but while we were out on the dance floor, he started trying to do more than just dance, and I didn't want that. I tried to push him away, but the more I struggled, the harder he pulled me to him." Eli's eyes widened in shock, but I just went on. "Danny must have saw me struggling, because the next thing I knew I was torn from the guy, and a furious Danny stood there. He scared the guy away, then turned to me to make sure I was alright. After that we started dancing, and while I was out there on the dance floor with him it all clicked. Dougie had told me the day that you and Harry had your argument what really happened backstage, and I realized everything out there. I hated Danny because of a misunderstanding, but now, now that everything had been cleared up, my feelings for Danny had returned. Or, should I say, became known to me." That night came rushing back to me. I remember the look in Danny's eyes right before he kissed me, and I remember the tingle that ran from my head to my toes when our lips met. "Danny must have felt the same all along, because he's the one who kissed me that night."

Eli let out a squeal. "I knew it; I knew you two secretly wanted each other. There was no other explanation for it. You two wanted each other badly, but were too stubborn to admit it." She pounded her fist on the suitcase in excitement and I just rolled my eyes at her outburst.

"He confessed everything to me that night while we were in his bed. He told me how he saw me after I tried to approach him, and he was going to try to talk to me, but we left. He said he was afraid he'd never see me again, but then we met them on vacation. And when I turned him down, he was heartbroken, and acted mean to me because I didn't feel the same about him. When really, I did, I was just too stubborn to admit it." I paused a moment to take a breath, then went on. "He said that when the guy asked me to dance, he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to tell me how he felt. Then he saved me from being felt up by the guy and that's when it all fell into place." Eli had a huge smile plastered to her face as she listened to me tell my story. "I told him how I felt too, and things well, just went from there."

"Well I'm so happy for you both." She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said hugging her back. Just then the doorbell rang and I jumped up. "Oh no, I'm not finished yet." I began to panic and walked over to the jewelry box. Eli stood up laughing and walked over to me and reached in the jewelry box pulling out a pair of earrings and handing them to me.

"Here, wear these, they go perfect with your outfit." I took them from her and smiled saying thanks. "You finish getting ready and I'll go let Danny in." I nodded and headed into my room to finish getting ready as she went to answer the door.

My pulse quickened and my palms began to get sweaty. I wiped them on my skirt in hopes of making all the sweat go away, but as soon as my eyes landed on Danny, all the sweat came back. As soon as I set foot in the room, Danny looked up almost as if sensing my presence. I stopped as our eyes locked and he looked me up and down. I did the same to him. He had on a pair of dark jeans and a red long sleeved shirt underneath a suit jacket. His hair was curly, since he didn't straighten it much anymore. He looked, in one word, hott. A smile crept its way to my mouth, as a matching one made its way to Danny's. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and made my way over to him. Eli stood silently watching us with amusement. I walked up to where there was little space between us. He stared down at me as I stared into his deep blue eyes. Just looking into his eyes made me go weak in the knees.

"Hi." I said quietly, not taking my eyes from his.

"Hey." He said back just as quietly. "You look…gorgeous tonight." I blushed and said thank you. "Here," He said thrusting a light brown Teddy Bear at me. I smiled taking it from him. My smiled widened when I read its stomach. _'I Wuv You'. _

"It's cute." I said looking at the bear and then back up at Danny. He just smiled then stuck his arm out for me.

"So, shall we go?" He questioned, raising a brow. I linked my arm through his and nodded my head. We turned and headed for the door.

"You two crazy kids have fun tonight you hear. Don't do anything I would do." I turned to look at her and she winked at me. I shook my head at her then followed Danny out the door.

**McFly**

I know why Danny said to dress semi-dressy. The restaurant he took me too was kind of a classy one. Not really classy, but it was one where you had to have reservations. Another perk of hanging out with famous people; they have ways of getting seats in restaurants that have waiting lists. I think I could get used to that.

As soon as we walked in the uptight guy standing behind the podium came out around it and shook Danny's hand like they were old time friends. Then he shot me a small smile and showed us to our seat. Danny pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. He was being quite a gentleman tonight. He opened my door for me, and pulled out my chair. This was a side to him that I hadn't seen before, but I liked it.

After we were seated, our waiter came to take our drink order and Danny ordered us some Champagne. I smiled at his taste, and looked at the menu. I finally decided on what I wanted and when the waiter came back we told him what we wanted and he left giving us a slight nod. Danny reached for my hand across the table and held it in his. Most of the night we were silent, just looking at one another; it was as if we could read each others thoughts, and there was no need for words. I stared into Danny's eyes as he ran his thumb lightly over the back of my hand. The things I saw when I looked into his eyes made me smile and blush. I could tell that he was smitten. A permanent smile had plastered itself to his face and his eyes were twinkling.

"I know I already said this, but you look beautiful tonight."

I blushed again and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thank you." I said quietly. "You look very handsome yourself." It was now his turn to blush slightly.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come on a date with me tonight. And I know this might sound weird, but I'm glad that guy asked you to dance the other night."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. "You are?"

"Yeah, because if he didn't, then I never would have gotten the nerve to tell you how I felt."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad he did too." Danny smiled then raised my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

Just then the waiter brought our food and set it in front of us. I smiled one last time at Danny before I picked up my food and began to eat.

After dinner, the waiter came back to take our plates for us and asked us if we wanted any desert. Danny shook his head and said no, and the waiter wished us a good night then left. After he was gone Danny turned to look at me.

"I have other plans for desert." He said and I gave him a wary look. He just smiled and laughed then stood up reaching out for my hand. "Come on, and don't worry." He said as I placed my hand in his allowing him to help me up.

We walked out to the car and got in. Danny pulled out of the parking lot and headed up the road. A few minutes later we were on some road outside of the city up on a hill. He drove a bit, and by now it was dark enough that we needed to use our lights to see where we were going. I looked around trying to recognize our surroundings but it wasn't becoming noticeable to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he just smiled at me.

"You'll see." I stared at him a moment, my mouth lightly open, then shrugged my shoulders and looked back out my window.

A little while later he pulled off on some roadside pull off. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." He said then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he got out. He went behind the car and got something out, but it was dark and I couldn't tell what he was doing. Then he disappeared for a few moments. I waited for him to return, becoming worried as each minute passed by. Finally, when I was about to get out and go look for him, he came back to the car and opened my door offering me his hand. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. He led me back towards some bushes and covered my eyes before we entered them. I was kind of scared, not being able to see where I was going, but I trusted Danny. After walking a little bit, Danny finally uncovered my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the dark night sky littered with bright stars. Then I saw the lights down below from the city. Next I looked down on the ground in front of me to see a blanket and a picnic basket. I smiled when I saw all of this.

"Oh Danny, this is great."

"I was hoping you'd like it." He led me over to the blanket and sat down, patting the spot beside him. I sat down too and looked up at the sky.

"The sky is so beautiful whenever the city lights aren't getting in the way."

"Yeah it is." He agreed. I looked up at the sky admiring all of the stars as he did the same beside me.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him.

"Well Eli and Harry found this area the other night when they went out for a drive. Harry told me about it, and I came up here earlier today to find the perfect spot."

"Well this is such a beautiful place." I said looking around at the few trees that were around us, and then looked back out at the view.

"I have another surprise for you." He said, and I tore my gaze away from the stars to look at him. He reached for the lid on the basket and opened it, pulling out a small cake. "I know vanilla is your favorite, so I got this just for us." He took out two forks and handed one to me.

"Aw Danny that is so sweet." I said leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. "You are so romantic you know that." This caused him to blush and he looked away. I smiled at him blushing then took a bite of the cake. It was delicious.

"I'm so glad you asked me on a date." I said a few bites later.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad you accepted." He said taking a bite of the cake.

"Well, I though, why not, I have nothing better to do, might as well go on a date." Danny's mouth dropped open and he looked at me stunned.

"Well," he said dipping his finger in the icing. "Be that way." He took his finger and wiped the icing on my nose.

"You didn't." I said shocked. He just grinned mischievously at me.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Jones." I said and grabbed a bit of the cake in my hand and shoved it in his face. This resulted in us having a 'shove the cake in the face' fight with the rest of the cake. A few minutes later I fell into Danny while shoving some cake in his face and he fell backwards with me on top of him. He had cake all over his face, and even a little in his hair. I'm sure I looked the same.

Neither of us moved from our position. We just stared at each other enjoying the moment. Then slowly I moved my face towards his. Instead of kissing him, I swooped down and licked some of the cake off his cheek. I chewed it up and swallowed it. "Mmm, I just love that cake." He laughed and leaned up to lick the icing off my nose.

"Yeah, it sure is good." I giggled and then we both fell silent again. Next thing I knew my lips were on his in yet another passionate kiss. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing me entrance. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Then he flipped us over so he was on top and continued kissing me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss, letting a small muffled moan escape. His hands found their way up under my shirt and rested on my bare stomach. I entwined my leg round his leg as he moved his kisses from my mouth down to my neck. He found a spot he liked and began to suck gently on it. I ran my fingers through his hair as another moan left my mouth. His kisses were amazing. I'd never felt anything like this, whenever I was with Danny. The effect he was having on me was unbelievable. He continued to focus his attention on that one spot on my neck and I felt him bite it lightly. I let out a light startled gasp, then smiled as I realized that he was marking me his. I would surely have a hickey tomorrow, and the thought of it made me smile.

After a little while he pulled away and smiled down at me. I managed to flip us both over, taking him by surprised and pressed my lips to his. My dominance startled him and he let out a moan as I worked my way down to his neck. I too found a spot I liked and focused all of my attention on it. I could tell he was enjoying this by his breathing. Then, I bit him lightly just has he had done me, marking him mine. I pulled away a few minutes later and looked down at him. He looked a bit flushed, but very pleased. I lay down beside him and snuggled closely to him, my arm wrapped around his chest.

"You're an amazing kisser." He said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I know." I smirked. I felt him chuckle softly. "You are too."

"Yeah, I know." I smiled and looked up at the sky. Just then I saw a shooting star and closed my eyes, making a wish. I smiled once my wish was made and buried my head closer to Danny.

"What did you wish for?" I head Danny ask a few minutes later.

"That this night could last forever." I replied softly.

"Me too." He looked down at me and kissed me softly on the lips again, then turned his attention back up to the sky. We lay in that position for a little while, and then, about an hour later we decided to head back.

Danny walked me up to my door and I stopped and turned to him. "I had a really great time tonight Danny. It was amazing."

"Yeah, I did too." There was a silence again as we stared back at one another.

"So, do I get to go on another date with you?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Hm, I'll have to think about it." My mouth dropped open and I just stared at him. He smiled then pulled me to him giving me a long kiss.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I said once we pulled apart. He smiled down at me and nodded his head. I turned and unlocked the door walking inside and turning towards him. "So, if you want, you don't have to go back to your apartment tonight. Eli's not home."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "But um, we won't do anything though. I mean I just don't think I'm…well you know, ready for that yet." I looked down and he stepped towards me and grabbed my chin, making me look up at him.

"We don't have to do that until you're really ready." He said softly. My stomach flipped when he said this I smiled at him then open the door wider allowing him to enter. Then I shut the door behind him and locked it, leading him to my bedroom. I grabbed some clothes to change into then went into the bathroom to change. When I came back he was in his boxers, sitting in the bed waiting on me. I smiled at him, looking at his chest and abs again, and then went to the other side of the bed to join him. I turned the light off then climbed in, snuggling in close to him. He wrapped his arms round me and a few minutes later we both drifted off to sleep.

**McFly**

I woke up the next morning staring at the alarm clock. It took me a few minutes to focus on what I was looking at, then it all came clear to me. It was 9:30. I rarely ever woke up at 9:30 on days that I was off, but right now I was wide awake. I felt Danny shuffle in his sleep behind me and I rolled over to look at him. His mouth was slightly open and he breathed softly. His long dark eyelashes fell lightly against his cheek. He kind of looked like a baby when he slept. I smiled contently to myself and stared at him a bit longer. Finally I got up from the bed quietly and headed to the bathroom, leaving Danny to sleep.

I took a long hot shower, feeling the hot water flow down my body and I took a deep breath letting everything sink in. Everything was changing. Eli and Harry were getting married and in a few months she would be moving halfway across the world. They guys would be leaving in a few weeks, Danny going with them, and I would be alone. Asha's going to London for a study abroad thing and the only person I have left is Jason, but now he has Becca. My world was changing and even though I was feeling a little bummed about it, I was still happy with the way everything had turned out.

I sighed, shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing my towel to wrap it around me. The steam was thick in the bathroom, and I had to wipe off the mirror with another towel. I leaned over the sink to splash some cold water on my face, and then reached for a towel to dry my face and wrap my hair in it. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. A broad smile reached across my face when I saw my neck. Just as I though, there was a hickey there. I touched it lightly; remember just how it got there as a tingly feeling swept through my body. I wondered if Danny would have one too and figured that he probably did.

After getting dressed, blow drying my hair and finishing getting ready I made my way out of the bathroom and too my room. Danny was sprawled out in the bed lying on his stomach still asleep. I smiled to myself as I stood a moment watching him lay there and sleep. Everything just seemed so surreal. When I first found out about McFly I instantly fell in love with Danny. I thought he was the hottest man in the world. Now, him lying there in my bed just seemed something straight out of a dream. I never would have thought that two years later I would be dating the Danny Jones.

I quietly made my way over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking down at him. Placing my hand lightly on his shoulder, I shook him. "Hey sleepyhead, wake up." I waited a couple of seconds, but he didn't move so I shook him again, and still nothing. Narrowing my eyebrows, I tried to think of a way to get him up. Finally an idea came to my mind and I stood up carefully. Being very gentle so not to wake him, I climbed up on the bed and straddled him. He still didn't even move. It was like he was dead to the world when he slept. I smiled to myself as I bent over and kissed his back along his spine. I placed about five kisses down his back before he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he looked back to see who was kissing him. A smile crept to his face as he turned over underneath me, so that he was now facing me.

"It's about time you woke up." I said softly to him. I was still straddling him, and he placed both of his hands on my thighs.

"It was a great way to wake up though." My smile widened. He rolled his head over to look at the clock then looked back at me. "How long have you been up?" He asked rubbing his palms on my thighs.

"About forty five minutes. I don't normally get up early, but for some reason I just woke up this morning. So I took a shower and let you sleep a little longer."

"Well that was very nice of you."

"You looked like you were enjoying your sleep, so I just couldn't wake you."

"No, I meant that it was nice of you to take a shower. You really smelled." My mouth gaped open at him, and I moved to get off of him acting like I was hurt. He stopped me by grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back to him. "I was kidding." He laughed, and I looked down at him pouting. "Here, let me make it up to you." He said slyly as he pulled me down to kiss me. I placed my hand on the middle of his bare chest and leaned in close to him, throwing my hair over my shoulder. When I sat up, his eyes went to my neck and a wide grin broke out on his face.

"Well that did exactly as I hoped." He remarked, bringing his fingers up to run lightly over the mark on my neck. I blushed slightly and turned his head to the side to see a matching mark on his neck.

"Same here." I replied rubbing my fingers over his love bite. "So does this mean that we're official?" I asked, looking at him for an answer.

"I think it just might." I smiled once more before he pulled me in to him to give me another kiss.

A few minutes later I pulled away and climbed off of him, receiving a groan. "Where are you going, I was comfortable."

I laughed at his whiny tone and walked over to the other side of the room to pick up my shoes. "You need to get up and get ready. I want to go over to your house and meet up with Eli. She said something about wanting to go shopping today, and you know me, can't pass up the chance to shop."

I heard him chuckle from the bed, and then looked up to see him stumbling out of the bed searching for his pants. He found them lying on the floor by the bed and picked them up and put them on. Then he reached for his shirt and put that one on also. I felt some disappointment inside when he did that. I enjoyed looking at his bare chest.

A little while later we had made our way over to the guy's apartment. Danny opened the door and let me in then walked in behind me shutting it. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then headed upstairs to go change and get cleaned up. I made my way into the kitchen to find Eli and Tom sitting at the table, and Gia cooking something at the stove.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Eli said looking up at me as I walked into the room. Tom and Gia both looked at me and said 'hey'.

"You said you wanted to go shopping today." I answered sitting down at the table.

"Oh yeah, you're right I did." Eli took a drink of her coffee. "Let me eat breakfast and get cleaned up and then we can go." I nodded and looked down at the paper.

Tom who was sitting on my right hand side looked over at me and did a double take. I saw an amused smile creep upon his face out of the corner of my eye. "So, did you and Danny have a nice time last night?" I looked over at him and he was trying hard to hide his smile.

"Uh, yeah I had a great time. Danny was quite the gentleman and very romantic." I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed to have a really hard time hiding his smile as I spoke. "What's your problem?" I asked, and he burst out laughing. "What, what are you laughing about?"

"It sure looks like you two had a great time last night." I still looked at him confused as Eli and Gia turned to look at us, both also confused.

"What are you going on about?" I demanded, not liking the fact that he was laughing at me.

He pointed to my neck. "I guess that makes you official now then, doesn't it." It immediately dawned on me what he was saying and my hand flew to my neck.

"Oh that, yeah I guess we are." Gia came over towards me and Eli leaned across the table.

"Let me see Tonya." Eli said grabbing for my hand. I blushed deeply but let her pull my hand away. "Wow Tonya, that's a really good mark you got there." I felt my blush get deeper, if that was even possible.

"Yeah Tonya, Danny sure gave you a massive hickey." Gia agreed examining my neck.

"Gee, you guys act like you've never seen a hickey before." I mumbled wishing that they would all just move away from me.

"We've seen hickey's before, just not on you." Gia laughed as she returned to the stove to flip the bacon.

"I've had hickeys before." I protested.

"Yeah, but not from Danny." Eli winked at me.

"Oh be quiet you guys. It's just a hickey." I said looking down at the table.

"Yeah sure it is." Tom snickered.

Just then Harry walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He had a grumpy look on his face. Clearly he had just woken up. "What are you lot going on about in here?" He grunted, giving Eli a kiss on the cheek and sitting down beside her at the table.

"Tonya's got a hickey." Eli laughed. That caused Harry to raise his eyebrows and search my neck for it.

"Wow Tonya that sure is a massive one." He laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"It's just a hickey. Gosh, I swear you guys act like you're still teenagers."

"Well we're still young at heart. We're just not used to seeing you with love bites." Eli said standing up to get some bacon from Gia.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the paper, ignoring the snickers from the group. A few minutes later Danny came bounding into the room, his hair still wet from his shower, and a fresh pair of clothes on. When he entered everyone looked up at him as they all saw the hickey on his neck. That caused them all to burst out laughing again and he just gave them all a look.

"What's so funny?" He asked cautiously as he sat down beside me.

"Oh nothing mate," Harry said slapping Danny on the back. "It just looks like you two had a really great time last night is all." That caused the group to laugh even harder and a wide grin broke out on Danny's face. He brought his hand up to rub over his neck where his hickey was.

"Yeah, it sure was a great night last night." He said, obviously not caring what the others thought. Then he shot me a quick wink. I couldn't believe he was acting like it didn't bother him that everyone was making such a bit deal about it. I mean come on, it was just a hickey.

**McFly**

If you would have told me a year ago that I would be dating Danny, I probably would have looked at you like you had two heads and kicked you or something. But now all of that's changed. I'm so happy that I'm with Danny and I couldn't care less who knew. When the girls at work found out I was dating Danny, they all about cried. Through watery eyes they told me they were happy for me. I didn't care that now I had broken thousands of hearts around the world. I was just focused on the fact that my heart felt whole now; and that was all that mattered.

Three weeks had flow by. The guys had just one week left, then they were off to the UK for another tour. Eli and Harry had spent every moment together, but that's not unusual. However what I thought was great was the fact that Dougie and Asha had been spending a lot of time together. I think Dougie found himself someone he really cared about. I knew those looks he was giving her; he had it bad. I managed to corner him one day while everyone was out. He was in his room getting ready for his date and I was on my way to the bathroom. His door was open and I saw him inside styling his hair, so I walked in and sat on his bed.

"Hey what's up?" He asked looking at me in his mirror.

"Not much, getting ready for your date with Asha tonight?"

"Yeah, it's the last one we get to go on for a while. She leaves in two days to go to school and then I'll only be able to see her about once every couple of weeks. The good thing is we're touring in the UK, the bad thing is we have conflicting schedules."

"Yeah, that sucks. But at least you two will be in the same country." I pouted looking down at my lap. He turned around giving me a sympathetic look and came over to sit by me on the bed.

"Oh Tonya don't worry, you'll be able to come and visit, and I'm sure Danny will want to come see you for Christmas." He put his arm around me and gave me a hug.

"It's not just that. Everyone is going away. Eli's moving over there in a few months so she can find a job and get set up before the wedding. Asha's going to school over there, and of course you guys live over there. I'm stuck here, by myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tonya. I know it sucks being so far away from your friends, but at least you'll have visits." He said trying to make me feel better, but it didn't really help much. I nodded my head and sighed.

"Well that's not why I came up here." I said turning to Dougie, trying to change the subject from something depressing to something a little happier.

"What's up?"

"Well I just came up to see how things are between you and Asha. It's only been a few weeks since you two met, but almost every time I see you I see her. You two seem to be getting really close." I nudged him lightly in the arm and he just grinned.

"Yeah I really like her Tonya, a lot. She's the nicest, funniest person I've met in a long time. The first time I talked to her I knew we hit it off right away. She likes the same music I like, the same foods I like, and, this is what makes her the coolest person ever, she shares my passion for reptiles." I laughed knowing that any girl that Dougie likes that liked reptiles as much as him was perfect for him.

"Yeah, I guess she would. When we were younger she begged Hattie to let her have a snake, but Hattie told her absolutely not." We both laughed.

After we both calmed down, Dougie spoke. "I really hope things work out between me and her. I really like her Tonya. She makes me feel happy each time I see her. When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I think about doing is calling her just to see what she's up to. Of course I do control myself sometimes and don't call her, but she's on my mind like constantly." I felt myself 'aw' inside at this. Dougie was such a romantic and the look he had on his face when he said this was so cute. "When we go out I know all the guys are staring at her, I mean how could they not, she's beautiful. It makes me feel so proud that she's on my arm, she's the greatest woman alive." Dougie had it bad, and I could tell.

"Aw Doug, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard." I cried giving him a hug. "Asha is a lucky girl to have you Doug. Any girl is a lucky girl to have you, but I'm glad that it's my sister that has your attention, because you both are good for each other." Dougie blushed a bit and said a quiet 'thank you.' "Well, I don't mean to cut this short," I said standing up. "But I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw your door open and thought I'd stop in, and now I really have to go." I did a little 'potty dance' which made Dougie laugh.

"Go, before you pee your pants." He said pointing to the door. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

**McFly**

It was now September which meant that Eli's wedding was only four months away. So far she was doing pretty well at getting things ready. She had the invitations picked out and ready to be sent. They had a church in mind and were able to get it (what did I tell you about famous people), and Eli had chosen the dresses she wanted us to wear in her wedding. I was her maid of honor and Gia, Eli's cousin Mary Beth and a girl Eli worked with were her brides' maids. Eli, Gia and I were at the shop that she had chosen to get her dresses from when I found out the exact color of the dresses she had chosen for us.

"PINK! Eli you have _got_ to be kidding me. You chose pink for the color of our dresses? What's wrong with you? Don't you know I _DO NOT_ like the color pink?" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air and pacing back and forth as I glared at Gia standing up on the stool in her dress.

"Aw, but pink so likes you Tonya." Eli said with fake sympathy in her voice, as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and stopping me from pacing. "And besides Tonya, this is _my_ wedding, and _I_ like the color pink. Can't you just do this once, for me, your _best friend_?" She looked at me batting her eyelashes and sticking out her lip.

I glared at her a few minutes, and then slowly my glare went away as I sighed. "Fine, you're lucky you are my best friend though." I grumped. "But don't worry, I'll get you back. At my wedding you're wearing sea foam green."

Eli's eyes went big. "You wouldn't."

I grinned at her evilly. "Oh you just wait." She looked scared for a moment, then at the same time we both burst out laughing.

"Oh would you two straighten up and come take a look at me in my dress." Gia beckoned from the stool. She was trying to hide the smile on her face but failing miserably. Eli straightened up and walked over to her, eyeing her dress.

"Yes, I really like this dress. I'm so glad I went for it. The light pink really makes your dark hair stand out Gia and it'll do the same on Tonya too. And the way the dresses are cut really enhance your figure. You two are going to be so beautiful in those dresses. Maybe I should ditch the dresses and get something big and poofy that way you don't look prettier than me on my wedding day." She looked like she was seriously considering it for a moment.

"Don't worry Eli; you'll look even more beautiful than the both of us put together on your wedding day. You don't have anything to worry about." I assured her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "And besides, you get something big and poofy for us, and I'll give you a nice big bow on my wedding day." I shot her a look and she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we stay with these dresses, but take out the slits, I don't like them. Makes the dresses too sexy and that's not the look I'm going for." The lady who was doing adjustments to the dresses nodded her head and marked it down in her notebook. Then she turned to look at me, causing Eli to look at me too. "Right, Tonya go try on your dress, we need to make sure it fits right."

I grimaced then shot Eli a forced smile. "I'm just remembering that you're my best friend right now and I'd do anything for you in this world." She laughed and smacked me on the butt.

"Go now, before I drag you in there myself and put you in your dress."

"Fine mother, I'm going. Geesh." I rolled my eyes and walked into the changing room to change.

After getting the adjustments made on mine and Gia's dresses, it was Eli's turn to try on hers. When she walked out of the dressing room both Gia and my mouth dropped. She looked beautiful. The dress was quite long and white and it was spaghetti strapped. The hem of the dress waved up and down at the bottom until it got to the back where it spanned out into the train. There was a white sequened flower pattern at the bottom and across the top of it. Her veil was also white and hung down to her lower back.

"Harry's going to faint when he sees you." I said once she walked into the room.

"Yeah, we better have pillows on hand when she does walk into the room." Gia added causing Eli to blush.

"Do you guys like it?" She asked nervously.

"Like it? We love it babe." I said walking over to her and holding some of the material in between my fingers. "You have nothing to worry about, Gia and I won't even compare to how beautiful you are once you walk into the room." She beamed widely and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah I think you two are right, Harry is so going to faint when he sees me." Gia and I burst out laughing when she said this and nodded our heads.

**McFly**

Eli and Harry had plans to go out that night, so after getting fitted for our dresses we dropped Gia back off at the guy's apartment and then headed over to our own apartment to drop some stuff off and for Eli to get ready to go out. As I unlocked the door, Eli checked the mail. Once we got inside I dropped my bags onto the couch and sat on it exhausted. Eli had me up at eight o'clock that morning and had me running all day shopping for stuff for the wedding. I had my head rested on the back of the couch when Eli came in sorting through the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills. Gee, I wonder if anyone knows how to send something other than bills anymore?" She said as she threw the bills on the stand. "Oh, wait, I guess so, here's a letter from my mom. No doubt to yell at me about something." She rolled her eyes and threw the letter down on the table with the rest of the bills. "Oh Tonya here's something for you." I grunted and she threw the letter at me. It hit me in the head and landed in my lap. I didn't move for a moment then slowly I opened my eyes. Eli had one of the bills open and was reading through it. A grimace appeared on her face as she read the bill further. "I don't understand why our electric bill is this high. We're practically never here, and before we leave I always make sure all of the lights are off. I mean even when we leave a room we turn the lights off. You haven't been secretly leaving lights on while I've been over at Harry's have you?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Uh no, I've been with Danny about as much as you've been with Harry. I haven't really been here either."

She thought a moment then nodded her head deciding that I was right. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to call them about this." She said picking up the phone. I looked down at my lap at the envelope as she dialed. Once my eyes read who it was from they widened as big as two silver dollars. "What do you have there?" Eli questioned seeing my face. "Who's it from?"

"Uh no one." I replied standing up to head out of the room. She started to protest, but someone must have answered on the other line because I heard her talk to them. I ran to my room and shut the door. Then I walked over to my bed and sat down, looking at the envelope in my hands. I began to get very nervous inside. I had just applied for this less than a month ago; I didn't expect to hear back from them so soon. My stomach felt like it was contorting itself as the room felt like it got a few degrees hotter. I turned the envelope over to open it and saw the company name stamped on the back also: _TM&J Studios, London, England._


	10. One Last Date Before Goodbye

**AN: Ok, the next chapter is the last chapter in this story. But never fear there are two more stories in this series. So yeah, if i get reviews i'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, there is some mature stuff towards the end of this chapter in the last section. It is marked and you have been warned. After all...this is rated M.**

**So enjoy!**

**One Last Date Before Goodbye**

**Chapter 10**

The final week of the guys visit had come. I was feeling very bummed about it, and it didn't help matters any that I had to work the night shift four out of the seven days I had left. Luckily those days were Monday thru Thursday, so I had Friday night and Saturday night off to spend with Danny. They were leaving around two or three on Sunday.

As I walked into the store Wednesday evening I was surprised to see Danny in there talking to my boss, the owner of the store. I found it kind of funny though that the girls behind the counter were staring at him with gah gah eyes and some other girls in the store had crouched behind a cd isle and were whispering and staring at him. This made me laugh lightly out loud and I walked up to the counter.

"Enjoying the view girls?" I asked, jolting the girls out of their daydreams. They both turned to me and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah kind of." The little blonde, Amy, said blushing.

"How could we not enjoy the view, I mean come on, that's Danny frickin Jones over there." The other girl, Jenna, said. I laughed at the girls once again as they both stared back at him dreamily.

"Well I do have to agree, he's quite a handsome man; very cute, and a really good kisser." Both the girls turned to look at me wide eyed. Did I forget to mention that I hadn't really worked night shift much and they didn't know about Danny and me. Our night shift manager was off on maternity leave, and Kacie wasn't able to work nights this week. So I was stuck working.

Danny must have heard my voice because he turned around searching for me. When he spotted me he broke out in a wide grin, said good-bye to my boss, and walked over go me wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"What were you two talking about?" I questioned once we broke apart, nodding my head in the direction of my boss. Danny kept his arms wrapped around me and I could feel the girls at the counter's eyes on me.

"Oh, uh she wanted to know if I could get the guys to come in for a CD signing sometime. I told her I'd have to talk to Fletch about it."

"Oh, ok. So what were you doing here then?" Danny tightened his hold on me a bit and smiled.

"I wanted to see you before your shift started. I haven't seen you all day and I was getting a little lonely. So I though I'd stop in and surprise you. Guess I got here a little early."

"Aw Danny that's so sweet of you." I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you came in 'cause I was missing you today also."

"Well that's good. Hey I was wondering; do you have any plans for Friday night?" I narrowed my eyebrows thinking.

"No, why?"

"Because I was thinking, you, me, and a date."

"Hmm…I don't know it all just depends on if I get any other better offers." His mouth dropped open and he faked looking hurt.

"Well fine, if you don't want to, I could always ask one of these lovely ladies out." He pulled away from me and started to turn towards the two gapin girls behind the counter. I tightened my grip on him and pulled him back to me.

"On second though, I think that's a great idea." He smiled before placing his lips on mine again. He pulled away a few seconds later and looked at his watch.

"Oh sorry, but I have to go. I promised Dougie I would help him with something and I'm running late. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning or something ok."

"Alright. I get off at midnight."

"Well give me a call then, I should be up."

"Ok I will." He gave me one last peck on the cheek and then turned to leave.

"Love ya." He said as he walked off.

"Love ya too." I said back as he turned to wave before walking out the door. As soon as the door was shut I heard the girls let out loud sighs behind me. I turned to look at them, a smile creeping onto my face.

"You're dating Danny Jones?" Jenna exclaimed.

"Kind of." I replied.

"You are so the luckiest girl in the world."

I laughed. "Well sometimes it does feel like it." I stared at the spot where Danny had once stood. Then a few seconds later I looked back up at the girls. "You two need to get back to work now, and quit staring at the door, you have customers waiting to be checked out."

**McFly**

Friday night finally came and Danny arrived right on time to pick me up. He told me to dress semi-dressy again and I searched my closet for another dressy outfit. Once I was happy with my choice I walked out into the living room to meet Danny.

"You look beautiful." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you. You look handsome too, but then again you always look handsome." He smiled smugly at me and I laughed.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse and I'll be ready." I walked over to the couch and grabbed my purse then took Danny's hand and we left.

He took me back to the restaurant that he took me to on our first date. The same guy as before greeted us at the door and we were seated right away. During dinner we talked a bit about Eli and Harry's wedding, and plans for Christmas. Danny agreed to come here for the first part, but I agreed to go to his family's house for the actual Christmas day. I was actually excited, because even though we'd visited the guys before, I never actually met any of their family.

Before our food came Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a long rectangular box. My eyes widened when I saw it and I looked back up at him making eye contact. His eyes were twinkling again. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach and I began to get excited. He handed the box to me and I took it and slowly opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a little silver lock charm on it. I looked back up at him, questioning him with my eyes. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a matching silver chain that had a small silver key on the end of it.

"When you put that around your neck, I'll be the only one who has the key to your heart." I smiled at him. "It's kind of like a promise ring, but only in a necklace form. I wanted to get you something, and when I went to the store today with Dougie he pointed it out to me. I thought that it would be great for you since I rarely ever see you wearing any rings, and you're always wearing a necklace."

"Oh Danny it's beautiful, I absolutely love it." I stood up and gave him a hug. "Will you put it on me please?" He took the necklace from me and I turned around, holding my hair up for him as he fastened it around my neck. Then I turned back around to face him.

"Now I'm the only one who can get to your heart." He said taking my hand.

"You'll always be the only one who can get to my heart." I replied kissing him lightly on the lips. When we pulled away we just stared into each others eyes. I loved to look into Danny's blue eyes. I always had a thing for blue eyes, and his eyes were just amazing. Each time I looked into them, it was like I fell in love all over again.

We were both torn apart from staring at each other when our waiter arrived with our food. We ate our food, and then once again Danny told our waiter we didn't want any dessert and we left. He was recreating our first date; how romantic.

Danny pulled off onto the same dirt pull off and we both got out. He took me by the hand and led me back to 'our spot'. We had spent many nights up here in this spot just looking at the stars. Sometimes we would come up during the day and have a picnic or just hang out together and Danny would sing some songs for me.

We laid out the blanket and sat down on it. I leaned back in between Danny's legs and he wrapped his arms around me as we both looked up at the starts. After a few minutes of star watching Danny spoke.

"So, do you want dessert first, or your second surprise for tonight?" I leaned up and turned back towards him my eyes full of excitement.

"There's another surprise?" I asked, and he nodded his head. "Ohh, I want my surprise." He laughed at my excitement.

"Alright, I need you to set up though." I sat up and moved over as he reached behind him and brought out his guitar. "Alright, this is a song I've been working on a few weeks now, it's not really finished yet, but I kind of, um, wrote this for you."

I melted inside. Danny had written a song for me. That was probably the most romantic thing he has ever done for me. Actually that was the most romantic thing any guy has ever done for me. He strummed a few chords on his guitar to make sure it was in tune, then cleared his throat and began to play. There was a short musical intro and then he began to sing slowly.

colorblackImagine this song being sung slowly and acoustically. /color

i_We ran past strawberry fields and smelt the summertime  
When it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine  
And then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire  
And then we'll find some rope and make a swinging tyre _

Captivated by the way you look tonight  
The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes

It's times like these we'll never forget  
Stayin out to watch the sunset  
I'm glad I shared this with you  
Cause you set me free  
Show me how good my life could be  
How did this happen to me? Yeahhhohhh

And then I'll swing you girl until you fall asleep  
But when you wake up you'll be lyin next to me (ba ba ooo)  
We'll go to Hollywood, make you a movie star (movie star)  
I want the world to know how beautiful you are

Captivated buy the way you look tonight  
The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes yeah

It's times like these we'll never forget  
Stayin out to watch the sunset  
I'm glad I shared this with you  
Cause you set me free  
Show me how good my life could be  
How did you happen to me? Yeahhhohhh /i

He held out the last note and then finished. Tears had welled up in my eyes as his deep sexy voice sang the song, and now they spilled out down my cheeks. Once he was finished I lunged at him placing my lips on his and kissed him deeply. He responded by kissing me back with equal force and grabbing my waist. After a few minutes I pulled away panting slightly.

"That was…so beautiful Danny. I loved it." He smiled widely at me.

"I was hoping you would."

"I can't believe you wrote a song for me."

"Well I love you Tonya, and I want you to know that. This isn't some crush Tonya, or some I'll love you for a little while type of love. I really love you and I will always love you. I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you and I will until the last moment too."

"Danny Jones, you are the greatest man in this world." I said throwing my arms around his neck as I sobbed lightly. This was all unreal. I couldn't believe he was saying these things and they made me so happy.

"Well, I've been told that a few times." He said smugly, but I was too happy to come back with some witty remark. I just pulled away from him then placed my lips back on his, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He placed his guitar to the side then lowered us down so that he was on his back and I was lying on top of him. We kissed in our spot on our last date that we would have for a while. Eventually we pulled apart and took to staring at the stars while holding one another, but that wasn't for a little while.

**McFly**

I went back to Danny's place with him that night and stayed with him in his bed. The next morning I woke up and wondered downstairs to find that the only person awake was Dougie. Harry, Eli, Tom and Gia all went out the night before also, and didn't get in until about five or six that morning, so they would probably be in bed most of the day. Dougie was sitting in front of the television watching some Saturday morning show and eating a bowl of Cheerios. He looked up when I entered the room and said hey. I wondered over and sat down beside him on the couch leaning my head on his shoulder and starring at TV.

"How was your night last night?" He asked me, still staring at the TV.

"Great, how about yours."

"Boring, I stayed at home and watched television."

"Why didn't you go out with the rest of the guys?" I questioned looking up at him slightly. He just shrugged.

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like it. Everyone had some one to be with last night, so I felt like sitting at home sulking."

"Aw Dougie, I'm sorry. I bet Asha's missing you right now too." He shrugged again.

"Probably so. I just can't wait to see her again. It's only been a few days, but I miss her so much already."

I smiled at him and sat up poking him in the side. "Aw, is our little Dougie in love?" I teased.

He swatted my hand away and smiled. "Maybe."

"Aw Dougie that's so cute." I squealed throwing my arms around his neck. "I'm so happy that my little Dougie is in love."

"Little Dougie?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my little Dougie." I teased.

"I'd like you to know there's nothing little about me." I burst out laughing.

"Well you'll still be my little Dougie no matter what." He just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, whatever." Then he looked down at my necklace and reached out to touch it. "I see Danny gave you the necklace he bought you."

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is; I helped him pick it out you know." I nodded.

"Yeah he told me. You have a good eye on ya." He smiled and nodded is head defiantly.

"You bet I do. I got Asha a necklace too for the next time I see her. Do you want to see it?" I nodded my head enthusiastically and he picked up his jacket off the floor and pulled out a box handing it to me. I opened it and saw a gold chain with a gold heart outlined in little diamonds.

"Oh Dougie it is so beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thanks, I'm just hoping she does."

"Don't worry, she will." I handed the box back to Dougie as Danny entered the room.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Dougie said looking up at Danny as he entered the room. Danny just grunted, obviously still tired, and sat in the chair across from us. "Dude if you're still tired then why did you get up?" Dougie asked upon seeing Danny's half closed eyes.

"Because I didn't feel Tonya beside me in bed and I kind of got worried so I wanted to see where she went to."

"Aw, how sweet. Well she's down here, so you can go back to bed if you want." Danny opened his eyes and blinked a few times, obviously trying to get awake.

"No, I'm up now; and besides I want to spend as much time with her today as I can since it's our last day." He looked at me and smiled, I smiled widely back at him.

"Well don't forget you need to finish packing." Dougie reminded.

"I finished most of it already. I just have a bit left to do."

"I wish you guys wouldn't talk about leaving. It makes me really sad." I pouted.

"Aw, Tonya hun we're leaving tomorrow." Dougie said placing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a hug.

"I know, but that's still a little more than twenty four hours away. I don't have to think about that for a while."

"Ok, fine then we won't talk about leaving anymore until it gets closer to the time." Dougie rationalized.

"Good." I said crossing my arms. "Now we have to talk about happy and fun stuff." I looked from Danny to Dougie and back again.

"Well I don't know what to talk about." Danny said looking back at the both of us.

"Me either." Dougie said, they both turned to me.

"Uh, I don't know either." We fell silent. Then we all turned to look at the TV. Some Disney channel show came on and that got Dougie's attention.

"Oh, I like this show." He said excitedly and Danny and I both turned to look at him. He just smiled innocently back at us and shrugged his shoulders. "What? There's never really anything else on to watch on Saturday mornings, and if you really watch the show, it's a real good one." We laughed at him, but then turned our attention back to the television and watched his kiddies show.

**McFly**

**(Mature Stuff)**

Later that evening everyone went out again, except for me and Danny. We just wanted to stay at home alone and watch a movie. So we found ourselves cuddled up on his bed watching a movie that we had gone to rent earlier that day after going out for a good bye dinner with the rest of the group.

Danny was lying on his back and I was lying on top of him and we both were watching the movie. It was some love film about this guy and this girl who were two years apart, and they could write notes to one another by putting it in this mailbox at a lake house. It was a really good flick and the ending made me want to cry as well as be happy at the same time.

When it finally went off I turned my head up so I could look at Danny. He looked back at me with this small smile on his face. "I liked that movie." I said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. But it was a chick flick." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well I am a chick." I replied.

"Yeah, I know." He smirked leaning in towards me to give me a kiss. I kissed him back and opened my mouth when I felt his tongue rub across my bottom lip. I moved myself up so that it was a little easier to kiss him as he brought his hands around and grabbed my butt lightly. Slowly he turned us over so that now he was on top and I was on bottom. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands traveled down my body. I pulled him in closer to me, deepening the kiss as much as I could. His kisses were great. I loved kissing him. Whenever he kissed me it was like he was focused more on how he could make me feel great rather than what he could get from the kiss.

He moved his kisses to my neck as his hands came up under my shirt. I tried to stifle a moan as he found my sensitive spot on my neck and began sucking on it. He moved his hand up slowly towards my breast. I know he was only going slowly because he was waiting for me to protest. I was enjoying the feeling so I didn't say anything, silently giving him the go ahead. Once his hand found my breast he squeezed it slightly and then pulled away and looked at me.

"You tell me when to stop Tonya. If at any moment you get uncomfortable just tell me and I'll quit. I promise." I nodded my head at him then pulled him back to me and gave him a kiss. I wanted this. I wanted to properly make out with my boyfriend and not have visions haunting me. Yeah so maybe I wasn't ready for sex yet, but I wanted to be able to do other things. I had this desire burning within me, and I felt like there was nothing I could do because I was too afraid. So I let Danny's hand travel down over my stomach and to the waist line of my pants. And when the button was undone on my pants and the zipper was let down, I did have a picture of my step-father standing over me come into my head, but I pushed it away, refusing to let it ruin my moment.

Danny pushed my pants aside little and ran his finger over the skin at the top of my underwear. I slipped my hands inside his shirt and ran them over his back and then over his chest. Deciding that I was going to let him know that this was ok, I reached down and tugged on his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He sat up and took his shirt off then returned his lips to mine. Next I felt him tugging my shirt up so I sat up and he pulled it over my head. He looked down at me and I smiled shyly at him. This just caused his smile to break out even more and he leaned down placing kisses on my stomach. I moaned from the pleasure this caused me. It felt so great. Another vision came into my head but I just pushed it aside, squinting my eyes tightly shut.

The next thing I felt made my breath get caught in my throat. Danny was tugging down my pants. Finally he got them down to my ankles and I kicked them off. He ran his hand up the outside of my thigh, up over my hip and up my side, then down the front of my stomach. His hand hovered over my underwear, but I brought my hands down to the waistband of his pants and undid them, deciding that I didn't like being the only one without clothes on. He smiled at me and kicked off his pants then came back to me kissing me. The feel of our bare skin against each other made me tingle all over. Never had I been this intimate with a guy before. I could tell, or should I say feel that all of this was turning Danny on, and I smiled knowing that I did this to him. As he kissed my neck once more, his hand traveled down to my underwear again. One finger slipped inside of it then slipped back out. A couple seconds later two fingers slipped in and tugged on them. That's when it happened, the thing I was dreading the most. I was hit with a vision I didn't want, and this time a voice was attached to it.

"_Oh well, I'll just have my way with you…"_

I whimpered slightly and called out Danny's name, fear etched in my voice. "Danny wait." I cried. He sat up at me looking worried.

"I'm sorry Tonya, I shouldn't have tried to go this far." I shook my head at him.

"No Danny it's not your fault. I really want this, I do. It's just, I don't know if I'm ready to, you know, go all the way." I looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

He placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head so that I was looking at him. "Then we don't have to go that far." He said calmly. I looked up at him and he looked so sincere.

I nodded my head. "Let's just go slow ok." He nodded his head at me.

"Just remember if you get uncomfortable then tell me; I'll quit, no matter how far along we are." I nodded my head and he continued kissing my neck. A few minutes later I felt his hand tug lightly on my underwear again and this time when the vision returned I screamed silently at it and told it to leave and it did. A few seconds later my underwear had joined my pants on the floor, along with my bra, so that now I was lying naked underneath Danny, who still had his boxers on. He looked down at me, his eyes roaming over my naked body. This caused me to blush deeply.

"You're so beautiful you know that." I looked away and he made me look back at him, and then placed a small kiss on my lips. I reached for his boxers but he just swatted my hands away. "This is about you right now. We'll worry about me later." I nodded my head at him as his hand rested on my stomach and he continued kissing me. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, his hand inched its way down my stomach. With every inch it moved my heart sped up, and my breath began to quicken. This was it, a moment that I had waited on for such a long time, and finally it was here. I was nervous, excited and scared all at the same time. I didn't know what it was like to be touched so lovingly this way. His touches sent all sorts of feelings through my body, but mostly the only one I could focus on was the feeling I was getting down there; down where his hand was now traveling.

His hand ran over my brown patch of hair as it made its way further down. Once it was down so far I felt his hands spread my legs apart. Here it was. That moment. He pulled away from kissing me and stared me in the eyes. I looked at him, read for whatever was to come, and when he saw no protest in my eyes he ran his hand lightly over my sensitive spot. This caused me to gasp slightly and that only caused him to go farther. Before I knew it, I felt Danny's finger enter me slightly. I caught my breath at the change. It was slightly uncomfortable, but enjoyable at the same time. He watched me with my eyes closed as he pushed his finger deep into me. I shifted uncomfortable trying to enjoy the feeling of his finger inside of me. He waited while I got used to his presence and eventually I moaned out lightly enjoying the feeling and feeling quite relieved that I made it this far and didn't have to stop because of my past. Danny then pulled his finger out and thrust it back in. I bucked my hips at this, fully enjoying it now. The next time he thrust back in he added a finger. This change made me wince slightly and I heard Danny shush me calmly as his other hand brushed some strands of hair out of my face and he trailed his fingers down the side of my face. I adjusted to this difference and he pulled out then thrust back into me again. Eventually we built up a rhythm. I arched my back enjoying the feeling as I felt something begin to build up inside of me.

"Tonya baby, look at me." I heard Danny say. Slowly I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me as his hand still worked its magic below. I stared into Danny's eyes. His eyes were so full of love. It made my heart flutter a moment. He was such a caring guy, so passionate and very sensitive. He was doing this for me. Not because he wanted to get off, but because he wanted to show me pleasure, show me how to trust again, and show me how to feel intimate with a guy. He hit some spot inside me that made me moan out, and I felt my eyes go shut. It was hard to look at him now. Pleasure had begun to overtake my body and I began to give into it. I could feel myself getting closer. Closer to what exactly? I had never gone this far with any guy, so all of this really was new to me. I was five the last time anything like this happened, and I was unconscious. Even though technically I wasn't a virgin, by every other standard I was. This was my first time ever feeling anything like this.

I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot. Danny returned to kissing me, he let his mouth travel down my neck and across my chest where he focus his attention on one of my breasts. My breaths began to quicken, and moans escaped my mouth without any of my control. He hit that spot again and it made me let out another loud moan. If he did that again, I would surely loose it. Of course he did hit it again, and that's when I felt it; this sensation running throughout my body. It was kind of hard to explain, but it was so much pleasure rolled into one.

"Oh…my…god." I moaned out as I came. Danny continued thrusting into me as I arched my back. Then I fell back onto the bed gasping for breath as Danny pulled his fingers out of me and gave me one last kiss on the lips. "What…was…that?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath. Danny just looked down at me with a confused grin.

"You just came baby. You just experienced your first orgasm." I let his words register as I fought to catch my breath. Once I realized what he was saying I blushed deeply and pulled him to me burying my head in his chest.

"That was amazing." I whispered. I heard Danny chuckle softly.

"Yes, orgasms can be quite amazing."

I pulled away and looked up at him. "I've…I've never felt that before." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I kind of figured. I'm glad I could be the one to help you feel that for the first time though." I nodded.

"I'm glad you were too." We held on to each other a few moments just enjoying the feel one our bodies pressed against one another. I felt my eyes begin to flutter closed, but I fought to keep them open. Danny must have been watching me because I heard him speak.

"Go ahead and go to sleep." He spoke softly by my ear.

"But what about you." I said opening my eyes again to look at him concerned.

"Don't worry about it. We'll worry about me another night. This is your night tonight, so you just rest." He kissed both of my eyelids and pulled me closer to him, throwing a blanket over the both of us. I settled back into him and slowly let my eyelids drift shut again. Sleep took over and before I knew it, I was out.


	11. Saying Goodbye Is Hard To Do

**AN: So here's the last part of this story. I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed it so far. It makes me feel good when i get reviews...**

**So, this isn't the end of Tonya and Danny's story. No, there's two more parts to their story. The next part is called 'Haunted By His Past' and if you want to read that then i need a few reviews on this last chapter. So...enjoy my wonderful readers!

* * *

**

**Saying Goodbye Is Hard To Do**

**Chapter 11**

I awoke the next morning by Danny shaking me lightly. "Tonya honey, wake up." I let out a groan and pulled the blanket over my head not wanting to be woken. Danny just tugged at the blanket and pulled it from my head. "Come on Tonya you need to wake up. We've only got a few hours before our plane leaves and we need to finish getting ready."

"I don't want go get up." I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, but you need too." He said lightly rubbing his finger up and down my cheek.

"I don't want to. If I keep my eyes closed then I won't have to wake up and it won't be tomorrow and you won't have to leave." I heard him laugh slightly at the whine in my voice.

"I'm sorry baby but I don't think it works that way." I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see him propped up on one elbow staring down at me. His silver chain was hanging away from his neck and I brought my hand up to play with it.

"Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay here with me in bed?" Danny just smiled at me and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"I really wish I could, but I have to get back Tonya; I can't disappoint my fans." I let out a heavy sigh.

"I know, but I still wish you didn't have to go."

"Trust me, if there was only one place in this world I could choose to be in, it would be right here in this bed with you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. As I did this our bare skin touched and the events from the previous night came back to me, causing me to smile. When we pulled apart, Danny saw the wide smile on my face and cocked his head to the side asking 'what.' I blushed a bit and looked down at myself. He looked down too and saw the blanket pulled up over my naked body and then looked back up smiling widely.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked me, placing his hand on my hip. I nodded my head. "Good, because I was afraid that maybe we went too far; that you weren't ready for it yet."

"I was ready Danny." I replied placing my hand on his cheek. "And no, we didn't go too far. I have wanted to do something like that for a while now, since I've been with you. But I haven't been able to. Last night I told myself that I wasn't letting my past stand in my way anymore. I wanted to be able to get close to my boyfriend without it standing in my way. And I did, and I couldn't be anymore happier." Danny leaned down capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. Then he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.

"I'm glad." He kissed me one more time before rolling over and getting out of bed. "I'm going to go shower, when I get back you better be up." He said giving me a stern look. I just rolled my eyes at him and nodded my head as he left. I laid in bed a few more minutes just thinking. In just a few short hours my boyfriend was leaving me. He was traveling half way around the country to go to his home. I didn't want to get out of bed, but I knew I had to. I had to pull myself together and be strong, because I knew this was going to be hard on him already, and he didn't need me crying and making it harder. I sighed heavily trying to blink back the tears that had begun to trickle down my cheeks. Then I reached on the floor for my pants and pulled them on along with my shirt and stood up to head downstairs to meet the rest of the guys for one last breakfast.

**McFly**

Two o'clock had regrettably come. We were on our way to the airport, sitting in the back of the limo. I had my head rested on Danny's shoulder, our fingers entwined on our laps. Across from us Harry was whispering into a whimpering Eli's ear. Tears were rolling down her cheek and she held on tightly to Harry as he tried to comfort her. Tom, Gia and Dougie were chatting away about some song that Dougie had come up with and was thinking about making it their next single. I listened to Danny's heart beat beside me. It was a steady rhythm and I felt my heart beating the same right along with it. We both stared out the window watching the scenery roll by. This was it, our last moments together before he was thousands of miles away. The next time I would get to see him was around the end of December for Christmas and Eli's wedding. Everything seemed so far away, and I felt that familiar feeling inside of me, the one I had felt all morning: the feeling to cry. I sniffed back my tears and Danny turned towards me, hearing me trying to hide my tears and he wrapped his arm around me kissing me on the top of my head. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and just held his body close to mine. I wasn't going to let go of him until he boarded the plane. That's what I had told myself.

Eventually the airport came into view and my heart dropped. Why did it have to be time? Why couldn't we have just one more day? I wasn't ready for him to leave now. I felt like I just got the chance to spend time with him, and it didn't see fair that he was leaving so soon. I knew he had responsibilities and things he had to do, but I couldn't help feeling selfish. The driver pulled up at the drop off spot, and got out to open our door. Danny was the first out, followed by me and the rest of the group. The driver handed the boys and Gia their carry on bags and bid them a farewell then pulled off. Danny grabbed my hand tightly and started into the building. We still had a few minutes before their plane boarded so we took our time walking through the building. We got to the terminal and sat down to wait. None of us felt like talking. Even though I'm sure the boys were happy to go home, they weren't happy leaving us. Even Gia looked a little upset that she had to leave already.

Finally after what felt like no time at all a voice came over the intercom announcing that the guy's flight was now boarding. Eli let out a sob and pulled Harry closer to her, I looked over and saw a tear slide down his cheek too as he tried to comfort her the best he could. We all stood up and I began to shake. I wanted to wake up and be in Danny's arms in his bed. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to him now.

We gather outside the door and all turned to look at one another. When nobody moved, Tom came to me and gathered me into a big hug. "I had a really great time here these past couple of months Tonya. I can't wait until we get to see you two again. You had better come visit us do you hear." He pulled away and I nodded at him as he placed a kiss on my cheek then moved on to Eli. Next was Gia's turn. She gave me a quick hug and told me with a wink that she'd keep as much of an eye on Danny as she could. I told her I'd was counting on her to do it and she laughed. Then it was Dougie's turn. He stepped up to me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I guess it's time for us to go now." He said standing there awkwardly.

"Oh Dougie." I said pulling him into a hug. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I blinked them away. "You better call me like everyday do you hear." I told him and he laughed.

"Don't worry, I will." He gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Tell Asha I said hi when you see her ok." He nodded his head then hugged me again. Then he pulled away from me, giving me one last wink and moved on to Eli. Harry gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and told me to keep an eye on Eli for him, and I told him to keep and eye on Danny for me.

Then, the moment I was dreading the most came. It was now my time to say goodbye to Danny. He stood in front of me, and I looked up at him. Beside me Harry and Eli were doing the same, but I ignored them. I saw so much sadness in Danny's eyes. The look in them made me loose it. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and I broke out into loud sobs as I threw my arms around him. He held me tightly, and I could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry. When I pulled away from him I saw a tear fall out of his eye, and that made me pull him to me and kiss him. It was one of the longest, most passionate kisses we had had. I wanted this kiss to last forever, and I would have let it if it wasn't for the fact that the guys needed to leave in just a few minutes. We broke apart, both of us panting and leaned our foreheads against one another.

"I've got something to tell you." He said. I looked at him. "Remember the other day when you came to work and I was in there." I nodded. "Well I actually came in to talk to your boss. I asked her if there was any way that you could get a few weeks off at the end of October/ beginning of November. She said that you had days you could take and it was all up to you."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him confused. Why did he want me to take those days off? He saw the look and went on. "That's when Eli is moving over to England, and she's coming with us on tour for a few weeks. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come too." My eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes, I would love too, if it means I get to see you sooner." He nodded his head. "Then I'll be there, as soon as I get to work tomorrow I'll put in for those days off." He looked pleased and kissed me again.

"I have something I have to tell you too." I said once we pulled away. It was now his turn to look confused. "A few weeks ago I turned in an application at a studio over in London. It is one of the bigger studios, and I've always dreamed of working there, ever since I started telecommunications at college. Well, the other day, when Eli, Gia and I went to get fitted for our dresses, my letter arrived." He looked at me waiting for me to go on. A small hopeful smile creeping upon his face. "I didn't tell anyone I applied because I was afraid I wouldn't get chosen. But I got the job Danny. They chose me for the job. I'm moving to England after the first of the year." Danny's eyes lit up with excitement and he let out a loud cheer.

"Yes!" He shouted, causing the others, and a few other people in the terminal to turn and look at us.

"What's up mate?" Tom asked confused, looking at us like we were mental.

"Tonya's moving to England!" Everybody's eyes went wide.

"What? Why?" Tom asked, excited, but also shocked.

"I got a job over there. I got my acceptance letter just a few days ago."

"Oh congratulations." Dougie said coming to me and giving me a big hug. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well I wanted to wait until a great moment to tell you, and this seemed like the best time, what with everyone being sad and all."

"I'm so happy for you." Tom said also giving me a hug. Eli let out a little squeal and hugged me too.

"Now I don't have to feel so guilty about leaving you here by yourself."

"That's right." I remarked, making her smile. Just then a voice came over the intercom for a last call. The guys all groaned and said their last goodbyes.

Danny turned to me one last time. "I'm so glad you got that job Tonya, now I'll be able to see you more often."

"I know but I'm not moving over there until after the first of the year."

"I know, but you'll at least be living in the same continent as me."

"Yeah, I will." I smirked at him. He stared at me a bit longer than kissed me and pulled away.

"I better be going now. I'll call you as soon as the plane lands ok."

I nodded. "You better." He winked at me then turned to walk away; Harry right by his side. Once they reached the door they both turned back to look at us and waved. We blew them kisses and they caught them, placing them on their hearts. With one last smile they turned and walked through the door, the lady closing it behind them. Eli leaned her head against mine and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's so sad to watch them leave isn't it?" She sighed.

"Yeah it is." I agreed staring at the door.

"Well at least we only have to wait a month, and then we get to go see them again."

I felt excitement rise inside of me. "Yeah you're right. This better not be a long month." I said as we turned and started walking back to the entrance of the airport.

"Don't worry it won't be. We have so much stuff to get done. I have to pack, find a sub leaser, finish getting stuff ready for the wedding, pick out a cake and what kind of dishes I want to use at the reception. I have to get my name taken off the bills and switched into your name."

"Whoa girl, let's worry about all of that later." I said as we stopped in front of the window and looked out at the guy's plane.

"Well there's just so much to be done, and I don't have all that much time to do it in."

"Don't worry, you'll get it done." The guy's plane began to take off and we watched it go down the runway, and then begin to lift into the air.

"They're going….going…"The plane got smaller and smaller until finally it was nothing but a black speck. I sighed heavily. "Gone."


End file.
